Brother knows best
by dirtdiva94
Summary: Vince's sister comes home from college and meets the team, becomes close friends with Mia and has an attraction to Dom that Vince doesnt want he wants better for his kid sister than the racing world Dom/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was really nervous about heading back to L.A. I haven't been home since I was nineteen. But I graduated college last week with a degree in business from Boston University. I liked it there but I missed my family more. My big brother begged me to stay and get my master's degree but I refused I was ready to be home. My brother and all of his friends race cars, and race them well; that's mostly due to Dominic Torreto. He's the king or something like that. I met him once but only for a second. I met the entire team once or twice here or there but my brother never really let me hang around them and I always had my nose in a book so it wasn't hard. But I'm so done being a book worm; I made it through college just like I promised I would, first in the family. I didn't exactly tell my brother I was coming for a visit so things could go roughly to say the least.

The taxi dropped me off at my hotel I decided showing up to his garage looking like a mess wouldn't be the best start. So after a long shower and a change into something more L.A meaning daisy dukes, white sneakers, and a black tank I was ready to go. The cab was waiting when I walked out the door, nervous hit me when I said the address aloud, it was just past noon so there was a change everyone would be at lunch so that was the only relief I had.

"This is a rough neighborhood," the taxi driver mentioned as he pulled in front of the garage.

"Tell me about it," I said handing him the money and walking into the garage. It must have been 100 degrees today so every door in the place was open. I was approached by a blonde guy that I didn't recognize.

"You look lost," he said politely.

"Why would you say that?" I asked becoming defensive. I didn't like feeling out of place and who was this guy to tell me I looked awkward here.

"You just look confused that's all, I'm Brian O' Conner," he said extending his hand. I relaxed slightly and tried to calm down and not be so aggressive.

"Do you work here?" I asked. One of the things I remembered about working at the garage was that you had to be on Dom's team and I didn't recognize this guy but to be fair I might not recognize any of them.

"Yeah I do, been working here for a month now," he replied all smiles. "Do you need work done on your car or are you looking for Dom?" he asked.

"Why would I be looking for Dom?" I questioned.

"Pretty girls always come looking for him," he laughed. I blushed at his compliment and realized he was actually really attractive. Tall, good build, great hair and blue eyes that I wanted to swim in.

"I'm actually looking for Vince," I said trying to stay focused. His features changed slightly and he tried to act like he was fine. "What's wrong you don't like Vince?" I asked.

"The first time I met him he punched me in the face, so no not his biggest fan," he confirmed. "Why are you looking for him?" he asked trying to get over his problem with Vince.

"Oh I'm his sister," I replied perking right up. The look said it all, he clearly had no clue Vince had any sort of family and he was almost right. Vince and me only have each other and him being so protective and never wanting me around any of this meant we were hardly together.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Anastasia," I replied. He laughed and I couldn't help but punch him playfully in the shoulder. "Don't laugh at my name," I said.

"I'm sorry that's just a really pretty name and I'm having a hard time understanding how you are related to Vince. I mean Vince and Anastasia? Not exactly what I expected," he explained. I rolled my eyes because I hate my name it sounds too fancy and when in places like the streets of L.A I knew it wasn't going to fly.

"O' Conner get back to work," some guy yelled over to us.

"Yeah alright Dom," Brian said glancing over his shoulder. If that was Dom then my memory was clearly failing me. I definitely did not remember Dom being so tall, muscular and hot. He glanced me over checking me out and smirked before returning back to work. "Where is Vince?" Brian asked motioning for me to follow behind him.

"Still at the dinner with Mia," Dom replied.

"Well his sister is here," Brian said glancing over to me. I waved and wasn't sure what to do. Dom stopped working and took a long moment to really look at me.

"Ash?" he asked. That was a nickname only Vince called me; I couldn't help but smile at the name. I liked it a lot more than Anastasia. Vince clearly still talked about me.

"Hey Dom," I replied trying to act like I remembered him. He walked over and gave me an unexpected hug.

"When was the last time I saw you?" he asked. He put me down and noticed my low cut top. "Seems your all grown up," he added.

"Thanks, so where is Vice?" I asked trying to get the attention off of me.

"Just pulled up actually," he said pointing to the car that just appeared. Vince stepped out of the car looking just like I remembered him. Tall, dirty and covered in even more tattoos.

"Looks like a cop to me," I said to Dom. He looked over to us now and had a very rare smile covering his face.

"Anastasia Bell is that you?" he asked before gripping me in a bear tight hug. He let me down after I stopped laughing. "What are you wearing?" he asked in his disapproving tone.

"Vince I'm not 17 anymore, I graduated college you need to lay off what I wear," I replied rolling my eyes. Vince was worst than parents when it came to telling me things I could and could not do. He has been way to overprotective my entire life.

"Just not around the shop alright?" he agreed. I nodded and hugged him again. "Alright where are Leon and Jesse?" Vince asked turning serious.

"Out back," Dom answered. Vince stomped out the back door and called the two guys in. I didn't recognize them either. Clearly I never paid much attention to Vince's friends; he did have me very sheltered though.

"You have met the Buster and Dom," Vince said pointing to Brian and Dom. If they were calling him Buster than he really must be new around here and not exactly accepted. I wanted to laugh but stopped myself. "This is Leon and Jesse," he said pointing to the guys. Jesse was my age it seemed little twitchy and had a beanie almost covering his eyes. Leon looked like a player for sure a real smooth talking guy; I could see myself getting into trouble with him. "Guys this is my sister Ash, all of you listen up she is off limits to everyone in this garage does everyone understand?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm not agreeing to that sorry bro but your team is hot," I joked trying to annoy him. He turned and looked at the guys who were all laughing.

"It's my team actually if you're into the whole power thing," Dom said throwing a smirk at me.

"Dom I'm serious," Vince said and his tone took all the humor out of the situation.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ash," Leon said putting out his hand I went to shake it but instead he kissed the top of my hand. It looked like Vince was about to kill someone but Dom stepped in before that could happen.

"Back to work everyone," Dom said. Everyone stopped smiling and headed back to work. As a matter of fact I was into the whole power thing and Dom was definitely flaunting it.

"Where are you staying?" Vince asked once everyone was dispersed.

"I have a hotel room a few miles away," I responded.

"Not anymore I want you coming home. How long are you staying?" he asked walking over to a work bench where we sat down.

"I'm thinking about moving back here actually, getting a job and spending some time with my only family," I explained. He smiled and nodded.

"Just no more of those shorts okay? You look like a hooker," he said playfully shoving me.

"Hey just because you're a man whore doesn't mean every guy is," I teased. Even when we were kids Vince always had different girls coming and going and I doubt that had changed.

"Everyone who works here is," he said laughing slightly. "I'm serious Ash you need to stay away from them there family and if one of them hurts you it's just going to mess everything up."

"Vince I'm honestly not intending on hooking up with anyone in here but I mean Dom is a gorgeous man and Leon is right up my alley, Jesse is cute and Brian has eyes that look through me, so I make no promises," I teased. It was too easy messing with Vince. He just looked at me disapprovingly.

"If you take even one step towards Buster I'm shipping you back off to Boston," he threatened.

"Who are they?" I asked trying to change the subject Vince was being too serious for me. Tall tan, dark haired beauties walked in and right away headed over to the working guys to lend a hand.

"The tallest one is Mia, Dom's sister and the other is Letty. She's more like one of the guys we have known her since she was sixteen," he explained.

"One of the guys?" I asked doubtfully noticing her curves.

"Well not exactly like that," he said trying to muffle a laugh. "Her and Leon are kinda in the middle of something but there both too easy for it to work out. Dom and she had a legit relationship for about a year before she wondered into a different guy's bed during a drunken escapade and Dom couldn't forgive it," Vince explained.

"Wow you guys have a little soap opera going on here," I said trying to lighten the mood. "Least she was drunk when it happened not that I'm excusing it but it should be some consolation to him that she was hammered."

"Dom found consolation when he beat the guys head in, everyone knew they were together so he had it coming," he responded.

"What's Mia's story?" I asked.

"I can answer that myself," Mia said surprising me. I turned and found her standing right behind me. "Dom needs your help anyway," Mia said taking his place on the bench. I noticed Vince casually swept his hand over Mia's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Ash, I'm Dom's sister," she said cheerfully. Mia seemed like just my kind of person, easy going and into girl talk.

"So what's the deal with you and my brother?" I asked. She blushed immediately and seemed surprised by my forwardness. Many people had told me I was too much like Vince when it came to some things and stubbornness, forwardness and aggressiveness were definitely a few traits we shared.

"Nothing, he has been after me since I first met him but Dom is very strict about no dating team members much like Vince I'm sure. Vince took me out a few times and it just didn't work out," she said glancing over to the guys and I noticed who her eyes stopped on. I was a very perceptive person.

"And now you have eyes for O' Conner," I stated.

"I heard you were smart but I didn't know you were physic too," she joked.

"I don't blame you he is definitely attractive, I mean his eyes almost melted me," I said looking over to him now. Mia looked at me and I realized what she was thinking "Don't worry he is not my type but I can appreciate what he has going on, plus Vince would kill him if I even tried to go there," I assured her.

"So then who?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This team has a guy for everyone so who is it if not Brian?" she asked trying to hide a smile.

"Oh I don't know I just got here," I said looking over to all the working guys. Mia was definitely right; there was a guy for everyone on this team. I wasn't sure just yet who was the one for me, alright I was but I wasn't ready to tell Mia I mean jeez I just got here and Vince laid down the law not two minutes ago.

"You are so full of it," she replied. I blushed and tried to think of something to change the topic.

"So what time do they all get off work?" I asked.

"It varies day by day; depending on what time they get started and how much work they have which is always too much. Since you're here I'm sure they will call it quits early so Vince can help get you settled in. Then we will head out for the race tonight, after party is always at my place because of Dom and then we do it all over again tomorrow," she explained.

"Really every day?" I asked thinking of how boring that would get.

"Well not every day, Sunday's we have a family barbeque where everyone comes over and we just hang out and we don't race on Saturday's because the streets are too busy and too many cops but the guys do work. They don't work on Monday's though the garage is closed then," she continued.

"Is that everything I need to know to jump right in?" I asked with a laugh.

"Just because Vince gave you a hard time about wearing those shorts doesn't mean you actually look like a hooker I know you're from Boston where they dress more conservatively, have you ever been to a race?" she asked.

"No, Vince would never let me when we were younger and then I left for college," I replied.

"Well most girls just show up in there underwear but you can get ready with me if you want and I can help you out since you don't really know what to expect," she offered.

"Thanks Mia I would like that actually, besides if that's all the girls wear I might not have anything to wear I mean I have always dressed on the conservative side, I just wore this to annoy Vince today I actually don't own much else like this," I told her.

"Well trust me I do," she assured me.

"Well if we are going to be up late I think I'm going to head back to my hotel and get a nap in so I don't crash," I told her standing up.

"Do you have a car?" I she asked.

"No I'm just going to call a cab," I told her.

"Do you have any idea what kind of cars these guys have? You are not calling a cab," she turned back and looked at me for a long second. "Do you know anything about cars?" she asked.

I couldn't help but laugh she looked very serious waiting for my response. "Yes I know a lot about cars actually. I'm not some college geek who only knows about arithmetic and shit I did grow up with Vince raising me so yeah I know about cars," I said dropping a layer of my shyness and letting more of my personality though. Mia looked a little skeptical; I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the car Dom, Vince and Brian were working on.

"This is a V6 Buick, rare because it's Regal- based Grand National and even more outstanding is it's a 1987 GNX, looks like two tanks of NOS have been installed under the passenger seat and this custom paint job should be a sin because the classic black that I know it came with was all this car needed. This red paint job you guys did is so poser with these black stripes it's trying too hard to look bad ass," I evaluated. The one thing I know for sure is cars, how there built and how there customized. I used to help Vince tune up his car on occasion as well I basically do it all.

"Is she for real right now?" Dom asked in approval.

"You're exactly right, that's more than Mia could have done," Brian said putting out his fist for me to pound. I solidly connected with him and felt a chill go through me as I looked into his sparkling eyes, I felt like he could see right through me. I shook my head and turned back to the car.

"You didn't think my sister would be some newbie did you, course she knows cars," Vince answered.

"How are your skills so sharp? No way they had cars like this going on at Boston University," Dom mocked when he said Boston.

"It was burned into my brain over the years plus Vince and I talk shop on the phone every time we talk so he kept me up to date on everything, plus I'm kinda addicted to cars as well, I caught the disease before I left it's not something you really get over," I teased.

"So what kind of car are you driving out in Boston?" Jesse said walking over to join our conversation Leon and Letty joined after a few moments.

"Nice to meet you I'm Letty, you're alright if you can rattle off the details of this car so fast nice to have another woman in the garage," Letty said. She seemed chill.

"I'm Ash nice meeting you too," I answered.

"So what car?" Brian asked. Vince and I both looked at each other embarrassed. Vince bought me a car when I got into college, but we decided on a safe practical car. Vince never wanted me driving a race car.

"A 2011 silver Volvo," I whispered. Everyone broke out laughing and I couldn't respond it was a very lame car to drive when everyone else drove 10 second cars.

"Enough, enough," Dom said after he looked at my sad face. "It could be worst you could be rolling in a Bug or something like that," he said trying to stop another laugh.

"Okay I'm heading back to get a nap but I need a ride," I said looking at Vince.

"Sorry I need to finish this," he answered. "Why can't Mia take you?" he asked looking over at Mia.

"I rode with Letty and you know she won't let me driver her car," Mia answered. Everyone looked over to Letty who confirmed the statement.

"I can take her," Dom Volunteered.

"No!" Vince said quickly. "Can't you let Mia take her in your car?" he said calming his voice down. Everyone looked stunned at Vince's outburst.

"Yeah alright," Dom agreed tossing Mia his keys.

"Guess he's onto us," I said winking at Dom as we headed out. Vince rolled his eyes at me and I quickly left with Mia before he yelled at me for flirting.

"Guess we all know who your type is now," she said nudging me.

"That's just my personality trust me I'm not feeling your brother," I reassured her.

She looked at me doubtfully but didn't say anything. We got in his Dodge Charger and she drove to my hotel going the speed limit which surprised me.

A/N

Alright, alright tell me what you think to this start. Like the new character? Leave me a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

My nap was interrupted by my phone ringing loudly next to my ear. I saw Vince's name flashing and groaned before reluctantly answering it. "Hello," I said cranky.

"Are you still asleep?" he asked surprised.

"I was until you woke me up," I replied.

"Well you must be hungry, I'm going to come pick you up and then we can get some food sound good?" he asked. I sat up and realized I was actually very hungry. I glanced at the clock to my left and it was just past seven. Clearly I was more jet lagged than I thought.

"Yeah okay I should be ready by the time you get here," I said standing up and stretching.

"Please change into something that doesn't have you looking like a hooker," he said sternly.

"Okay I will but not because you told me too, it's getting chilly," I said smiling to myself.

"Your right better bundle up, see you soon," he said hanging up on me before I could respond. I packed up my things and fixed my smeared makeup and then changed into black skinny jeans but traded my sneakers for black heels. I wasn't showing enough skin for Vince to complain about but I still looked good enough to attract attention. I heard a knock on the door and rushed over to answer it.

"Hey cop," I teased.

"Hi hooker," he said hugging me tightly. "Alright where are your bags?" he asked. I showed him the three bags I had and he grabbed them all before walking out. I followed him down to the lobby and headed to check out but Vince whistled loudly to stop me, everyone looked at him.

"Vince don't do that," I said catching up with him. "I'm not a dog you get to whistle at," I said shoving him. "I need to check out."

"I already did that for you, now let's go," he said putting the bags in his Nissan Maxima; it had a new body kit on it from the last time I saw it. I loved this car Vince had grown up fixing it; it was the first car I had driven and I was happy to see Vince was keeping it in good shape.

"Can I drive, please Vince I missed this car," I begged.

"No you cannot, I tricked it out more since you left and it's too fast and dangerous for you now especially being out of practice with a stick shift, I don't need you ruining the clutch," he said getting in. I huffed and got in after a second.

"I bet Dom would let me drive his car," I said trying to annoy him.

"Ash you need to stay away from him, none of the guys are good enough for you," Vince said becoming aggravated.

"Why do you get to decide? I thought Dom was like a brother to you, from everything you told me he has saved you more than once, if any of the team was good enough for me it's him," I replied. I was surprised at how much I actually wanted Vince to approve.

"I get to decide because I'm your older brother and I know more about these things than you do; besides you won't be spending a lot of time with him. I don't want you around the team, I don't want you racing or dating racers, you have a college degree I want you to get a job after a little break alright?" he said.

"Sounds like you have my life planned out," I said rolling my eyes.

"Ash you really want to be a racer babe?" he questioned.

"You make it sound so cheap, isn't that what Mia is? You can be classy and still be into races," I argued.

"You want a record like Mia? And she works, she has her own restaurant," he replied.

"Well there I can work with her and help her run it, that's exactly what a business degree is for, and then I can be around you more," I explained.

"You wouldn't be happy there, your too much of an over achiever to want to work in a place like that. Look bottom line is this is my life not yours and I'm not letting you be a part of it," he said firmly.

"I'm not a child anymore! You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do!" I yelled.

"Ash you're not even 21 yet and you want me to let you race and date criminals, no way not when you're my responsibility," he said trying to remain calm.

"I'm not your responsibility! I have been 18 for two years now living on my own since I was 17 and graduated high school and college early! That makes me pretty damn responsible don't you think?"

"And this little tantrum you are having is very mature," he said. I huffed and turned to look out the window, he always had an answer for everything. After a long silence he pulled up to a shop that said 'Torreto's' it was clearly the restaurant Mia owned and worked.

"It says closed," I said still refusing to look at him.

"Luckily I know the owner, the teams inside waiting so get over your attitude and come on," he said getting out.

"I thought you didn't want me around them," I said slamming the car door. I felt bad instantly I did love this car but I knew it did no harm.

"You're going to be around them and they all want to get to know you, I just don't want you becoming one of them, you can be friends," he explained.

"Oh so I'm just not good enough to be a part of the Torreto team then? Is that it?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"No, you're too good, now come on before some pimp tries to pick you up while you're wearing those hooker heals," he said trying to make me laugh. I was able to stop a laugh but couldn't hide my smile. Vince always knew how to make me laugh.

"Sorry officer," I replied walking past him and in. Everyone was already there and had food; I saw the chair they had saved for me. It had ribbons covering it and a couple balloons tied to it. I sat in the chair and as soon as Vince sat next to me they all cheered.

"Congratulations!" I laughed and wasn't sure what they meant.

"Bout time someone got a college degree around here," Leon said. I blushed when I realized that this was a little party for me.

"Thanks guys," I replied. Mia placed a club sandwich in front of me, which was my favorite. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Vice told me of course," she replied with a big smile.

"You still remember that my favorite food?" I asked. He nodded. I looked at the food closer and saw there was no mayonnaise and no tomatoes just how I liked it. I nodded in approval and started eating. After a few hours of getting to know each other Vince announced that he had a surprise for me outside. Everyone rushed out the back door except Dom; he walked behind me and wrapped a scarf around my head covering my eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked but didn't fight it.

"Trust me it's worth it," he whispered right next to my ear. That sent a chill through me and I suddenly felt off balance. He had a firm grip on my shoulders and was walking behind me leading me outside.

"You're really strong," I mentioned. He chuckled in a deep husky tone. I felt him kiss the side of my neck, I wanted to turn around and kiss him but I didn't want to make Vince mad so I pulled away from him. I felt his body language change and I knew he thought I wasn't into him. I reached my hand back and put it on his rock solid abs, he laughed and stopped walking.

"What are you doing?" he asked and then continued leading us.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" I teased. He laughed in his deep baritone voice before pulling me to a stop and letting go.

"Alright take off your blind fold," I heard Vince say, he was a few yards away from the sound of it. I pulled the scarf off of me and suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. In front of me was a car with a huge red bow on it.

"What year is this?" I asked my voice no louder than a whisper.

"A 69'" Vince answered. I just stood there taking in the car I could tell everyone wanted a response but I was literally speechless. "Do you like it?" Vince asked annoyed at my lack of emotion.

"This is for me? For graduating college?" I asked trying to make sure I wasn't being fooled or having a dumb moment.

"Yeah," Dom answered before Vince could.

"And you bought me a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro Yenko?" I asked.

"I didn't exactly buy it more like won it but yes," Vince answered now realizing I was in 'fact collecting mode' as he liked to call it. "And I also tricked it out with customized interior, rims and a killer stereo system."

"Bible?" I asked.

"Yeah bible," Vince responded with a laugh. It was the one thing we grew up saying when things were 100% serious.

"Oh my god! I freaking love it! A Yenko do you have any idea how rare a car that is, I mean there are so many clones out there, Vince I'm going to die! I love you thank you!" I erupted. I ran over and hugged him before hugging the car.

"We helped out you know," Leon said. I hugged everyone and thanked them over and over again, I couldn't keep my eyes off the slick black paint job, I loved a simple paint job it really let you appreciate the car within.

"I don't think you understand you just made my life!" I said unable to believe that this car was really mine, after years of driving that stupid Volvo I now had a legit ten second car that I could show off to whoever I wanted.

"Well let's head back and we can get ready while the guys drink or whatever and you can drive it to the race tonight," Mia said cheerfully.

"No way, I don't want her driving to the race tonight," Vince interjected; I felt my face drop when he said that.

"Vince you can't give me a car like this and expect me to just leave it home when I can take it tonight and let everyone be jealous of it, that's just mean," I pleaded.

"Well then call me the Grinch," he replied refusing to budge.

"Fine then, I'm wearing whatever I want," I threatened.

"No you're not," Vince said in a commanding voice.

"You choose big brother, I drive the car tonight or dress like a hooker but I'm doing one or the other," I said with a smirk. Vince rolled his eyes as he thought about it. The entire team waited to see which he would choose.

"Come on Vince let her drive the car, you just gave it to her," Jesse piped in. Vince looked over at Jesse with a stare that screamed murder.

"Fine you can drive but that means you're wearing jeans and no heels," he commanded. The team cheered and I rushed over and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks big brother," I said he released me and ruffled my hair.

"Sure thing kid," he said handing me the keys.

"Alright follow me back," Mia said. I opened the driver's side door and tried to remain calm but was having trouble; I wanted to jump into this car and just step on the gas.

"Hey Ash," Dom yelled over to me. Everyone else was starting up their cars getting ready to drive off.

"Yeah Dom?" I asked hiding my smile; his voice melted me like butter on a hot summer day.

"Try and keep up," he said with a grin before ducking into his car. I smiled to myself and then ducked into my car. When Vince said he did custom interior he wasn't lying. They were black leather seats with detailed deep blue lining. The steering wheel was even embroidered with the word 'Hooker' in fancy cursive writing in the same deep blue. I turned the key and the engine fired to life. I shifted easily and stepped on the gas to fall in line behind Dom. Everyone else was gone but he waited to show me the way. He slowly drove faster and faster seeing if I could in fact keep up. We were pushing 90 mph Dom signaled his blinker I slowed to take the turn but Dom didn't, as he pulled more ahead of me I watched him drift perfectly into the turn, in this large Charger I was more than impressed. I wasn't going to risk this car and try the same thing, I took the turn at a safer speed and after one last turn we pulled up to his house.

"Looks like you can't keep up with me," Dom said when I got out of the car. He walked over and stopped just a few inches in front of me.

"What makes you think I want to?" I asked toying with him. He saw right through my little act and slowly wrapped one arm around my waist.

"I make you nervous," he said lifting my shirt and putting his hands on my bare back, but this time he was very wrong.

"Oh Dom, don't get me wrong I think your real cute and all but I'm not so sure you can handle me, might fall behind," I said twirling out of his grasp. I planned to walk into the house with my little strut but Dom's firm grasp stopped me. He dipped me like they do in old romantic films and hesitated right above my lips.

"You like to play games Anastasia?" he whispered. He was trying to seduce me and it was definitely working. With his muscular arms around me and his deep voice I was losing control of the situation. The way my name sounded when he said it was almost as if he covered it with gold. I couldn't respond and he was smiling because he knew he was winning.

"Yeah I like to play games," I finally answered. My voice was breathy and shaky.

"Let's play then," he said about to kiss me, I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

"Game over," I whispered. He laughed and released me; I strutted into the house and heard him follow a few steps behind me.

"What took so long?" Vince asked the second I walked in, he looked very suspicious.

"Your sister can't keep up," Dom answered. I laughed and headed up stares to find Mia before Vince flipped a bitch on me.

"Hey girl, you in here?" I asked walking into her room.

"Yeah and I have the perfect outfit picked out for you," she said cheerfully. She held up a black leather skirt and a white lace corset I rolled my eyes at her.

"Mia you heard Vince, I need to be a little conservative tonight or I don't get to drive my car," I said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah but I thought you just said that to get the keys, I mean what's he going to do now wrestle them away from you if you wear this?" she asked with a laugh.

"First of all yes he would and secondly I don't go back on things Vince and I agree on, it's just not my style," I replied honestly.

"You have a lot of respect for Vince," she replied sincere.

"What can I say? He basically raised me and helped me pay my way through college. He's a little bossy and thinks I will listen to everything he says but yes I really do respect him how could I not. Don't you respect Dom?" I asked.

"Of course I do but I would never listen to anything he said about driving my own car and what to wear although he will occasionally try and say something but I'm a big girl and Dom knows that," she said.

"Vince knows a lot more than me when it comes to life experiences so I respect his opinions and I want him to know that but I do, do whatever I want if I really want to do it. Trust me if I wanted to wear that I would but Vince and I made a deal and that's a solid thing between us," I explained.

"I respect that," she said. "Alright then how about this?" She held up black tights and a long white shirt that would be the perfect length over the tights and pulled out black ankle boots with a nice high heel. I looked at them closely the shirt would show little cleavage and the tights would be tight showing off my legs, it seemed perfect Vince wouldn't like the heels but I knew he wouldn't fight it.

"Looks perfect Mia," I said standing up. "What size are those shoes though?"

"Eight and a half," she said.

"Perfect I'm an eight little extra room shouldn't be too bad," I said grabbing them and heading into the bathroom to change. I walked out and she applauded.

"Okay you are going to have to beat the racer guys off of you because you are a freaking fox," she said standing up. She had changed into white pants, gold sandals with a baby heel and a flowy red shirt that showed a sliver of her perfectly toned stomach.

"Well the second you walk down those stares Brian will be following you like a little puppy," I said flipping my hair a few times. "Can I borrow some hairspray?" She threw me some and I sprayed my hair so it had some volume and immediately I had model windblown hair.

"Let me finish you off with a smoky eye and you will be irresistible and Vince approved," Mia said pulling me back into the bathroom.

"Let's go Ash!" Vince yelled as Mia put the final touch of glitter on my chest.

"Be quiet Vince," Mia yelled back. We walked down the stairs a few minutes later and everyone watched us. Letty had changed into something a little sexier but still looked like one of the guys sitting with all them all joking around. Letty was sitting on Leon's lap and they looked cozy.

"We are ready," Mia announced. Vince looked me over once and nodded in approval before rolling his eyes at my shoes. Then he took a much more detailed eye over Mia and grinned. I noticed Dom scanning me over in much of the same way but so were Jesse and Leon. I was the new girl so it didn't bother me.

"Are you guys going to stare at us all day or are we racing?" I asked. They all diverted their eyes and stood up. "Am I following you?" I asked Vince.

"Hell no, I'm not waiting for your slow ass," he said heading out the door. Everyone filed out after him except for Dom who waited for me.

"Guess I'm stuck with you again," Dom said with a smirk.

"Darn your life must be so hard," I said brushing past him as I walked out. He followed close behind.

"How long are you going to act like you're not attracted to me?" he asked as I opened my door. I looked across my car at him.

"Are you saying you're attracted to me?" I asked.

"That didn't sound like what I said," he teased.

"Tell you what Dom you get Vince to approve then I will consider it," I said smiling at him because I knew that would never happen. He slowly walked around the car and pulled me into his arms.

"What makes you think I care about Vince's approval?" he asked his tone was light and he was smiling.

"I like this whole power struggle between us," I replied wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It's not a struggle," he replied very sure of himself.

"Your right," I leaned up and kissed him gently before pulling away suddenly, "because I just made the power play." I pushed him away lightly but he allowed it to happen. I ducked into my car and watched him walk to his car.

That simple kiss blew my mind and I wasn't ready for it. I kissed a lot of guys just because I liked to toy with them like I thought I was doing with Dom but it seemed I was oh so wrong. I electricity and chemistry between us when we touch is definitely not easily ignored. But I'm going to have to say he's a great kisser. Too bad it doesn't matter he is after all the infamous Dominic Torreto and Vince said that the team was off limits, but if I was ever going to break a rule it would definitely be for this guy.

A/N Thanks for the enthusiastic reviews I wanted to update fast since you all seem to like the start, SO I hope this lived up to the first chapter, let me know please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The race scene was crazy, every kind of car imaginable tricked out and customized to each racer's liking. Mia wasn't joking when she said girls wore their underwear. Every other girl was just wearing a lace bra as a shirt and spanks for bottoms. I walked over to Dom because it was super crowded and I didn't see Vince or Mia around.

"So what now?" I asked. Dom laughed and put his arm around me and led me through the crowd. All different types of music were playing. Just a few cars down Vince, Mia and Leon were parked next to each other. When I saw Vince I pulled away from Dom automatically, he looked at me and laughed.

"Chicken," he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Maybe I just don't like you," I said sticking out my tongue at him. Vince already had a less than classy girl around him. I laughed at the irony.

"Nice skank Vince," I said. The girl looked at me and laughed after appraising my outfit. She clearly wasn't threatened by me; guess Vince didn't like classy girls.

"Get out of here sis I don't need you passing judgment tonight," he said waving me away. "Make smart choices, don't think I won't beat down any guy messing with you," he said as I turned to walk away. I pretended not to hear. I didn't see where Dom was but Mia was leaning against her car just looking around.

"Looking for Brian?" I asked.

She laughed, "No just looking," she replied. "Brian's talking to Hector over there," she added. I nodded in approval that she had eyes on him.

"And who is Hector?" I asked.

She shook her head at me and pulled me over to the two guys. "Mia!" Hector said excited when he saw her. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. I smiled at Brian who grinned at me. I still couldn't get over his eyes; they seemed to look through me every time.

"Good to see you Hector, this is Ash; Vince's younger sister," she said turning to me. Hector glanced me over head to toe before smiling.

"I see you got all the looks in your family," he said.

"Thanks," I said flashing my best flirty smile.

"Where did you come from? I didn't even know the wolf had a sister," Hector said.

"I was going to college out in Boston, I just graduated so I'm moving back out here," I replied. Hector looked surprised.

"College? There is no way you are related to Vince," he joked. "What kind of car you driving, being Vince's sister there is no way he's got you in anything but the best."

"Yeah he gave me a 67' Chevrolet Camaro Yenko, customized just for me," I said proudly.

"The Yenko Dom won last month?" Hector asked glancing up at Mia; she shook her head quickly and glanced up at Brian.

"You mean the one Vince won last month," Brian corrected.

"That's what I said," Hector replied quickly. "I got to get things started I will see you guys later, nice meeting you Ash, you are quite the sight to see," he said winking at me before walking off. I turned to Mia and Brian who were both sneaking looks at each other.

"Mia did Dom win the Yenko?" I asked.

"No Vince did," she replied.

"You're lying," I accused. I looked at Brian with a hard stare. "Brian who won the car?" I asked.

"Dom," he said reluctantly. I looked at Mia and she confirmed it. "There was just no way Vince could beat the Yenko with the mustang," Brian explained.

"Mustang? Why wouldn't he drive the Mazda Vince can out drive almost anyone in that car," I asked confused. "I didn't even know Vince had a Mustang."

"There was no way Vince would race the Mazda when they were betting pinks, especially against that Yenko it would have been a tough race and the Yenko was tricked out with NOS injections and had a bigger engine so Dom did it. There's no match against Dom and the Charger," Brian explained.

"You slowed the car down before giving it to me?" I asked. Brian frowned playfully and his eyes just melted me as he nodded.

"You're so lucky Mia likes you and you have the world's best eyes or I would be really mad," I joked. He smiled over at Mia before smiling at me.

"I'm going to go back to my car and leave you guys alone," I said smiling at Mia who looked fine with that idea.

"Just remember Vince won that car for you," Mia said as Brian put his arm around her and they headed in the opposite direction. I agreed and walked through the crowd. I saw my beautiful car and it definitely held its own next to Dom's charger, although I will admit his car was badass and fit him perfectly. All muscle and power just like Dom. He was leaning against the hood of it talking with a couple guys and had a skank leaning next to him. When he saw me he walked away from the group around him.

"Where you been?" he asked wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I was hooking up with Hector in the back of his car," I teased.

"And you still came looking for me, guess we both know only I can handle you," he said lifting me off the ground and gently placing me on the hood of my car. He leaned forward and tried to kiss me. I leaned back so he couldn't.

"I came back to you? More like you were waiting for me," I corrected. He put his hands on the hood on either side of me and just continued to stare into my eyes. It allowed me to notice how deep his chocolate brown eyes were, nothing on Brian but still they were amazing. "What are you staring at?" I asked finally glancing away. I couldn't believe he could keep eye contact that long, it made me blush.

"You have emerald eyes and I am noticing they sparkle every time I'm around you," he said still refusing to break eye contact. I exhaled and looked back at Dom his gaze had intensified and it gave me chills.

"Did you win this car for me?" I asked in a whisper.

"I won it for Vince, he gave you this car but yeah I did," he replied. I was impressed he was honest with me not like Mia not that I blamed her I would have done the same thing. I leaned forward finally so Dom could kiss me and he didn't hesitate. I tried to keep my hands on the car but couldn't. I put them lightly on his shoulders and intensified the kiss. I knew I would have to end the kiss so after one last second I pulled away.

"You are absolutely beautiful Anastasia," he whispered leaning in again. I pushed him back with my finger tips and slid off my car.

"You're not too bad yourself," I replied trying to lighten things up they were too serious.

"You always got jokes right?" he asked laughing.

"That's just my style," I said shrugging my shoulders. He nodded and smirked at me. "I'm going to go find Jesse," I said sliding out from in front of him.

"Sounds like a good idea," he replied. I was surprised most guys wouldn't like that in fact most guys would be jealous or pissed off but then again Dominic Torreto was not most guys. Last I saw he had put his arm around two skanks and headed into the center of a large group. It didn't bother me, I pulled away from him and after all I wasn't supposed to be messing around with Dom.

"Jesse!" I yelled over the music, he was leaning against his Jetta.

"Hey Ash, where you been all night?" he asked.

"Just wandering around trying to get a feel for things," I said leaning my head on his shoulder. He was surprised but put his arm over my shoulder.

"Well the cars should be lining up, let's go watch," he said pulling me with him. I wrapped my arm around him and leaned into him slightly. He was on the skinnier side so I didn't put too much of my weight into him, he was tone no doubt but not like Dom, Vince or even Brian. I noticed he had black chipped nail polish on. He was kinda a geek, emo, mechanic mix. I liked it though different from every other guy. We reached the starting line and four cars were lined up. I saw Vince's Mazda and Brian's silver Skyline.

"Dom's not racing?" I asked Jesse.

"No, not tonight," he answered. I noticed Jesse was a little twitchy. They all light up their engines and I suddenly felt antsy. Apparently Jesse noticed.

"Relax nothing's going to happen," he assured me. I exhaled deeply and he surprised me by kissing my temple. I looked up at Jesse and in my heels he was only an inch or so taller than me. He looked down at me and smiled. I closed the small gap between us and kissed him for a second. He squeezed me tighter for a second and then casually let his arm fall from my shoulder to my lower back and then casually he put his hand on my ass. I rolled my eyes to myself all guys were the same but it really didn't bother me, Jesse was a cool guy the whole team was chill. Mia walked over to me and pulled me away from Jesse.

"Hey," I said. She looked at me confused.

"Did you just kiss Jesse?" she asked.

"Yes I did," I answered. Both of our attention was snapped back to the race when the cars shot off. Mia had her eyes bolted to the back of Brian's car. Vince was in the lead until I heard him miss a gear. He couldn't recover fast enough and ended up in third, I was suddenly worried he hurt the Mazda.

"Congratulations," I said seeing as Brian took first.

"He got lucky, if Vince didn't miss that gear shift he would have won," Mia evaluated.

"Yeah but he did and Brian didn't so that makes him the better driver tonight," I replied.

"Vince got a good start though, but your right Brian's better," she teased. The racers circled back and headed back to the crowd. Brian stopped in the middle while the other three went to park or drive off. Brian got out and the crowd cheered.

"Get in there Mia," I said shoving her towards Brian. She smiled at me before walking up to Brian. His grin got even wider when he saw her. He grabbed her around the waist and to my surprise kissed her in front of the entire crowd. I wondered how Dom would feel about that. Hector handed Brian a large stack of money. I looked around and saw Jesse hadn't wondered too much but he was chatting up some girl. I felt someone's eyes on me and wasn't surprised to find Dom watching me while he had his arm around two different girls. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and I turned around to find Vince. I gave him a hug and smiled.

"You missed a gear," I stated.

"I know I was there," he replied sarcastically.

"Don't be snippy because O' Conner beat you," I said. He rolled his eyes and began scanning the crowd. "So what now?"

"We head back to Dom's for a little party then head home," he answered. "Can you make it back there alright?"

"Yes," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Did everything go okay tonight no problems?" He asked focusing on me now.

"Yes it was fun, all the cars and music. I don't know what you are so worried about," I replied.

"Alright then, head back now and I will see you there," he said walking off. I turned and saw Dom walking towards me alone finally but decided now was not the time for that. I walked up to Jesse and grabbed him and firmly planted a kiss on his lips. The girl he was talking to rolled her eyes and walked off. He wrapped his arm around my waist and shook his head.

"You are such a tease," he said.

"You really want her and not me?" I asked.

"We both know I'm not going to get you no matter what," he said smiling.

"You never know," I joked. He grabbed my ass forcefully and I couldn't stop from giggling. "Vince will kill you if he sees us," I warned.

"I will take my chances," Jesse said leading us towards my car. He released me when we reached my car and I smiled at the sight of it. He turned to walk away and I couldn't stop myself.

"Jesse," I called out. He turned around and I grabbed his shirt and kissed him for a second, I felt him smile under my lips. He pulled away and laughed.

"Tease," he repeated. I nodded and waved as he walked off. I saw Dom get into his car next to me and I smiled at him. He nodded back and drove off. I got in and headed back. I was surprised when I saw Dom's house over flowing with people, music blaring and girls dancing. I parked and walked right in. It looked like I was last to arrive. Letty and Leon were on the couch hooking up, Vince was sitting on a chair getting a lap dance, I didn't see Dom but Mia and Brian looked cozy talking in a corner. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. I walked into the kitchen and some guy stopped right in front of me.

"Hi," I said surprised.

"Hey I'm Cole," he said.

"I'm Ash," I replied.

"I saw you at the race tonight, your car looked amazing," he said.

"Thanks my brother gave it to me, I just got it today actually," I said cheerfully.

"Wow who is your brother?" he asked.

"Vince," I answered.

"I didn't know he had a sister," Cole replied. "Well the only thing more beautiful than your car is you," he said stepping a little closer to me. I didn't want to talk with this guy and if Vince saw he would over react and I was too tired to deal with that. Dom was getting a beer when he saw me. I stared right at him and was yelling 'SAVE ME' in my head. He read me like a book because he walked right over.

"Get lost," Dom said putting his arm around me. Cole backed off, clearly intimidated by Dom. I smiled up at Dom and he squeezed me tightly.

"Want a drink?"He asked.

"I'm not 21," I replied. He looked at me surprised.

"How did you graduate college then? Isn't it suppose to take four years?" he asked.

"Well I started a year early and did a lot of summer school so I finished up early; I just wanted to get out of school," I explained. "So I'm 20 but not for much longer, a little over a month and I will be legal!" I replied excited.

"Well in case you haven't noticed we don't exactly follow the law around here," he joked. "If you want a drink no one will care."

"Vince would shoot you first and then stab me. No underage drinking is allowed, even growing up with him drinking he never ever allowed me near it and I don't mind, drinking isn't that fun anyways," I explained. To my surprise Dom put his Corona on the table and pulled me out the back door. We could still hear the music and there were a few people out here with us but not too many.

"Come sit with me," he said sitting in a lawn chair. I thought about it and couldn't resist when he opened his arms. I put my legs around him and sat so I was facing him.

"I don't care if you drink," I noted.

"I know but most girls who don't drink don't usually like kissing guys who smell like alcohol," he said completely serious. I couldn't help but laugh.

"And what makes you think I'm going to kiss you?" I asked.

"I did get you on my lap, are you really going to stop me?" he asked. I shook my head and he leaned in and kissed me but just for a second.

"Tell me something about you, anything," I said.

"I like you," he replied smoothly. I rolled my eyes.

"No you like my body you don't know me at all so try again."

He smiled but agreed, "I crashed my last car and spent a week in the hospital because I had a concussion and broken ribs and broke my arm," he said seriously. I ran my fingertips over his left arm and he nodded. "Your turn."

"My dad killed my mom when I was 13 and he's been in jail ever since. Vince was just about to turn 18 so he took responsibility of me and raised me right ever since. He paid for college and did everything he could for me," I replied honestly.

"I can't believe I never knew you," he said staring at my eyes so intensely that I had to look away.

"You're too intense for me sometimes," I said honestly. He was about to say something when I felt myself being lift up. I couldn't get my legs untangled quickly enough and the plastic arm of the chair scraped across my left leg, tearing my tights and leaving a trail of blood. I turned and it was Vince he put me on the ground and began pulling me towards the door.

"What the hell Vince? We were just talking!" I yelled pulling my arm free from him.

"Don't lie you were sitting on him, its Dom you we not just talking," he yelled back. "I told you I didn't want you near him."

"You don't get to make that call," I replied. I went to slap him but he caught my hand. Vince knew my moves too well. "Shit Vince I get to choose who I date or hookup with or talk to not you!" I yelled. "Look you tore Mia's tights and now I'm bleeding," I said still screaming. Dom walked up and grabbed Vince's shoulder. Vince reacted immediately and swung and connected his fist with Dom's face. He stumbled back but surprised me by not hitting back.

"I warned you Dom, not my sister!" He yelled and then caught me off guard by picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I kept smacking him in the back but it was no use. He carried me through the house and everyone watched.

"Stop it Vince! You can't do this!" I yelled over and over again. He walked right out the front door and didn't put me down until we reached my car.

"Go home," he demanded.

"No! You can't just tell me what to do whenever you feel like it," I yelled and tried to hit him again but he caught my arm again. He knew everything I was going to do before I did it.

"Anastasia Bell go home now because if I have to take you you're not going to be very happy," he threatened. He always used my middle name when he was being serious.

"Because I'm so happy now?" I just kept trying to hit him and it was annoying him so he grabbed both my hands in one of his. "Just let me hit you!" I yelled. He released me and I immediately slapped him across the face. And then I punched him a few times in the chest before I was out of energy, it didn't faze him at all but it never did.

"Now go," he said his voice becoming more controlled. I stomped my foot and then got in my car, slammed the door and sped off. I made it back to our house and walked in. I headed straight into the kitchen and grabbed one of the few glass plates and threw it on the floor then grabbed a glass and smashed it too. I headed upstairs to my room and slammed the door, locked it and collapsed onto my bed. I screamed for a few moments and then just closed my eyes and waited for Vince to get home.

A/N

I got a lot of story alerts on this story so I'm excited for that! The couple reviews are got were amazing I sat and wrote this chapter out right away so please let me know what you think I love reading your feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

I heard him slam the front door and stomp up the stairs. He banged on my door and I thought it might break he was hitting it so hard. "Open this door right now Anastasia!" he demanded.

"No! I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled.

"I will break this door down if you don't and you know I will then you won't have a door anymore!" he said banging harder. I did believe him. When I was 15 he caught me drinking and I locked myself in my room like I always did when he was mad but after years of threatening to break down my door he was finally mad enough to do it. He didn't replace it for other a month either.

"Fine!" I yelled unlocking it. Vince stormed in and I sat back down on my bed.

"What were you thinking? I told you not the team! This is exactly what I didn't want to happen," he said pacing back and forth.

"All we were doing was talking!"

"Do you sit on every person's lap you want to talk with? And Dom told me you guys kissed," he said stopping in front of me.

"Big deal I kissed him! I'm 20 I can kiss who ever I want and it was the most innocent kiss ever! Like a millisecond," I argued.

"You're still lying! I talked to Leon who said the two of you were making out on your car at the race," he replied still yelling. "And if it was so innocent then you wouldn't be lying about it!"

"First of all we were not making out and second I don't tell you because you overreact and scream at me and then punched him in the face! You mine as well go punch Jesse too then because I kissed him too!" I shouted before thinking. That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"Anastasia! Are you just going through the team one by one to purposely piss me off or are you just stupid!" he said erupting.

"Pretty sure you're the stupid one of the two of us! God all you know about is cars and how to make me angry!" I knew that was below the belt but he was being ridiculous.

"You think you're so smart! Well wise up when it comes to guys," he replied becoming a volume lower.

"Please like I could ever bring a guy home you would like! It's like high school all over again, you bossing me around well that's not going to fly this time!" I said pushing him I was able to throw him a little off balance so he had to take a step back.

"You don't get to come here act like a princess and do whatever you want! You want to date some loser fine I don't care but not the team, deal?" he asked.

If I made the deal I would never be allowed near Dom or Jesse or any of the guys ever again a deal was steal between Vince and I. "Get out! I'm sick of you yelling at me. I'm not a child anymore so I don't have to take this," I said running out the door and down the stairs. Vince followed right behind me. I ran into the kitchen and avoided the broken glass. When Vince saw what I did he just rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever change Ash?" he asked. Whenever I would argue with Vince I would break things and it's a habit I just couldn't break, any time I was seriously angry I had to break something.

"Do you Vince?" He didn't like what I was implying.

"Here is the bottom line, this is my house, my town and you are messing with my team so you are going to do what I say and that is final," he demanded his voice as loud as ever.

"Fine!" I screamed so loud it hurt my throat. I grabbed a glass cup from the cabinet and threw it at Vince, it missed and shattered against the wall.

"You are such a diva," he yelled ducking as I threw another glass.

"And you are such an ass! I effing hate you!" I said tossing the last glass at him, this time it broke right next to his arm and a piece got stuck in his arm. Even being this mad I couldn't drop the F bomb it was the one rule that both Vince and I had agreed to never use. I imagine he used it when I was gone and I had said it a few times in college but we never said it together, ever.

"That's it," he said. He charged over to me and I couldn't get away fast enough. He grabbed me around the waist and dragged me kicking and screaming into our guest room. He threw me on the bed stormed out and locked the door.

"Vince don't do this!" I screamed banging on the door. The guest bedroom locked from the outside, Vince made it like that when I was 14 and he needed a way to keep me in the house. I knew he was gone, upstairs to cool off. It was no use the door had a deadbolt on the other side. I gave up and sat on the bed exhausted. I rummaged through the dresser and found some clothes to change into. I laid on the bed and passed out.

The door was unlocked when I woke up at 10. I went straight into my room to take a shower. I didn't see Vince but the glass was cleaned up from the kitchen. I locked my door and then hoped in the shower. After a quick shower I threw on running shorts and a sports bra and headed down to make something to eat. Vince was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Can you at least try to keep your clothes on?" he mumbled.

"Can you try to stop being an insensitive, overbearing ass?" I replied. I grabbed a water bottle and power bar from the counter and headed back upstairs.

"I'm heading to the garage for work," Vince yelled up.

"I seriously don't care at all," I yelled back.

"Ash come talk to me for a second," he yelled. I walked down the stairs and looked at him waiting for him to say something. "What are you going to do today?" he asked.

"I was going to try and have sex with as many guys as I can actually," I replied staring daggers at him. He instantly got angry. "Why don't you just tell me what I'm allowed to do then?"

"Well if you could go buy some new plates and glasses that would be nice but honestly just stay away from the garage. Just do that and I don't really care what you do with your life," he said before walking out the door slamming it behind him. That hurt, Vince knew how to hurt my feelings that's for sure. I saw a note on the coffee table and went over to read it. There was a debt card with my name on it. The note said

'I know you have your own account this card is linked to mine the pin is your birthday, don't be stupid using it.' It was written in Vince's chicken scratch writing; I picked it up and decided I would replace what I broke. I changed into some jean shorts, they were longer than the ones I wore yesterday and I just threw on a black wife beater.

I got home around 6 after a long day of shopping. I bought a set of clear square plates and a dozen glasses that had flowers painted on them, simple with a little touch of style that was seriously lacking around here. I also bought a pair of 200$ heels and a new skin tight black dress that was 160$. It wasn't crazy spending but it would piss Vince off enough. He made it home around 8 and had a pizza with him. It was Saturday so no racing tonight.

"Hi," he said rudely when I didn't acknowledge him.

"I bought new plates and glasses," I replied not taking my eyes off the flat screen.

"How much did you spend?" he asked.

"About 400$."

"The plates better be made of silver then," he said sarcastically knowing I bought myself stuff.

"I bought a short black dress and 4 inch red heels because I wanted too." I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was steaming mad.

"Are you going to eat or just starve?" he asked after I didn't get up to eat.

"Why are you worried? It's not like you care about what I do with my life," I replied snidely. Vince got up and stood in front of me forcing me to look at him. We both just stared at each other and after a few minutes he walked up stairs and I heard him slam the door.

For the next two weeks Vince and me barley saw each other. We almost never spoke and I wouldn't go to races with him or the garage. I woke up early every morning and went to the gym and by the time I got back Vince had left for work. I would go out for dinner when he didn't have races and when he got home late on race night I was already asleep.

Day 16 of our fight I got a late start. It was Monday so Vince didn't have work. I came down the stairs in black running shorts and a black tank. I was headed for the gym. Vince was reading the paper when I came into the living room. "When did you learn to read?" I asked grabbing water and a power bar before heading for the door.

"Try not to get raped in those slutty shorts," he said before I slammed the door. I drove over to the gym and headed straight for the treadmill. When I reached mile three I saw Dom walk in. He didn't notice me at first, he headed straight for the weights and I shut off my machine and bounced over there after I caught my breath.

"Hey stranger," I said tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and immediately smiled. He hugged me tightly and I felt bad I was covered in sweat.

"Ash I didn't know you worked out here," he said releasing me.

"Yeah I usually come earlier but I had a late morning," I said unable to stop smiling.

"Does that mean you and Vince are finally talking?" he asked. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "You guys need to make up so you can start hanging out with us again," he said walking out the door that led to the swimming area. I followed him and he stopped next to the pool. There was more privacy out here and especially right now because no one was swimming.

"Yeah why would I want to hang out with you again?" I teased. It was so good seeing him again. I hadn't even realized how much I missed him.

"You know why," Dom answered.

"No I don't think I do," I replied.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" he asked. I nodded and waited for his response. "Because I miss seeing your fine ass," he said wrapping his arms around me and leaving his hands on my ass.

"Seems like you like me after just one day of being around me," I joked. "I don't blame you I am kinda amazing."

"Oh you haven't missed me at all?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Wrong answer," he said. He let go of me and pushed me backwards into the pool. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine I missed you," I said splashing water onto him. He bent down to help me out. I grabbed his hand with both of mine and pulled as hard as I could but Dom just laughed, he pulled me out of the water with just one arm.

"Nice try, let's get you dried off now," he said with a deep chuckle.

"Wait," I said grabbing him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled and I slowly spun him around and then I kissed him, he was off guard so I leaned my body into him and we fell into the pool together. He laughed but never released me.

"I have missed you Dom," I said once I had stopped laughing. He leaned in and kissed for a moment.

"What can I say I'm amazing," he mocked.

We ended up walking over to the Jacuzzi, I kicked off my wet shoes and socks and then hesitated to pull off my shirt, not because I was shy but I wanted to see if Dom would first. He smiled and pulled off his shirt reveling his rocking body. Every muscle was well defined and he definitely had deep sex lines that I was a sucker for. I rolled my eyes at him when he noticed I was checking him out hard core. I pulled off my shirt in a swift movement and his grin spread all the way across his face.

"I never realized what a tight little body you had," he commented. I sat on the edge and just put my legs in at first, the water was a little hot for me. Dom got in no problem across from me.

"I would have thought you would have known, after all you did spend every second you could with your eyes glued to my body," I said splashing water at him.

"I want you to come back," he replied after a few moments. I suddenly felt his serious tone and felt the playful mood between us slip away.

"Dom even if Vince let's me the second he sees or hears about us messing around again I won't be allowed near the place again. It seems like a lot of drama when it's just never going to work out. I'm going to make up with Vince eventually but when I start coming to races again and hanging around the garage we can't play these games," I explained.

"I don't want to play games anymore," he replied. I was kinda confused by what he meant. "I want us to date, try and be a couple," he explained.

"Even if I wanted that Vince is never going to let me, he will ship me back out to Boston the second I bring it up," I replied quickly. I was not ready for Dom to say anything like that. I mean he is Dominic Torreto he can have any girl he wants every night, I didn't exactly see him as a relationship kinda guy.

"I gave him the chance he wanted with Mia so if you can make up with him I know he will give me the same opportunity," Dom said. I doubt he could, Dom was protective over Mia but nothing like how Vince is with me.

"I don't know Dom," I said biting my lip. He clearly saw I was uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Just get Vince to let you back at the garage at races so I can have something to look at for now," he said laughing and lighting the atmosphere. I smiled and nodded.

"I need to be getting back," I said after a long silence. Dom just nodded and I felt his eyes on me as I walked into the locker room. I toweled off as best I could and then just headed home. It was time I talked with Vince. He was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper drinking coffee; he glanced over to me when I walked in.

"What happened to you?" he asked. I knew my eyeliner was smeared and mascara running.

"Some jackass pushed me into the pool," I replied sitting at the table with him. He put the paper down and looked over to me surprised I was sitting with him.

"Are you finally going to apologize?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," I replied trying to not get annoyed. We both just stared at each other before he rolled his eyes and picked up the paper again. "Okay fine, I shouldn't have been messing around with Jesse and Dom if you can even call it that, but you seriously overacted."

"Your right you shouldn't have and no I didn't. I told you the rules and you broke them, I am allowed to react when that happens," he said cooly. Getting Vince to admit he was wrong or say sorry was like seeing an elephant in Antarctica it just doesn't happen.

"Don't you think I'm too old for rules now?" I asked ignoring his last statement.

"No, someone has to look out for you Ash and if not me then who?"

"Looking out for me is one thing but setting rules is a little over board and if you can't deal with that then I'm thinking I will just move out get my own place," I said smoothly. I wasn't trying to threaten him I was just telling him what needed to happen. He looked aggravated but didn't respond right away.

"You're not moving out, and I'm not letting you hookup with the guys," he said flatly.

"Okay if I promise no more random hookups with them, then I get to start hanging out with them again. I am in some serious need of Mia girl talk and am bored of staying home all the time. And you have to promise to not get so angry when I make my own decisions and that includes the clothes I wear deal?" I asked. He didn't look to happy but was thinking about it.

"Only if you start working," he finally said.

"Deal."

"Deal," he replied reluctantly.

"Thanks officer wolf," I said standing up.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked smiling at last.

"Hector called you that, want to explain that nickname to me?" I asked.

"I will tell you if I get to approve what you wear tomorrow, deal?" he asked.

"Are we going to start making all these deals now?" I asked with a laugh.

"Depends on how much you want to know," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"You can approve one of my outfits tomorrow, either what I wear to the garage or what I wear to the race not both," I negotiated.

"Fine," he agreed.

"Deal then."

"The guys started calling me that a few years back because a wolf stalks its pray and they joke it's how I pray on different women every night, and Mia thinks my hair his like a wolf too cause it's rough and untamed," he grinned.

"So basically you get a cool nickname because you have random sex with different girls every night? Talk about a double standard," I joked.

"You asked. Now go clean up you're a mess," he said shooing me off.

"Yeah, why don't you make me?" I asked before turning my back on him. Before I knew it Vince had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"Making you," he replied. He walked out the back door and stopped right in front of our pool.

"No way Vince, come on don't even think about it," I pleaded.

"To late baby Bell you asked for it," he said right before tossing me into the freezing water. He called me Bell when he was joking around. We had all kinds of different names for each other it was actually funny. It always allowed us to know each other's moods. I climbed out of the water and he was still laughing.

"Come on V give me a hug now," I said walking towards him; he put his arms out to stop me.

"You're not getting me all wet, no way," he said with a grin. I gave up when I realized it was useless and I had a new plan. I walked inside dripping wet and pulled off my dripping wet shirt, it was fine since I still had on my sports bra. I held my dripping shirt over his newspaper. He froze when he saw me.

"Don't even think about it," he warned.

"Sorry but all's fair," I said before ringing out all the water over the paper and then balled it up squishing it in the water over the table. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You are such a brat Bell," he said grabbing his keys off the counter.

"Pick me up a chocolate bar," I said jogging up the stairs. I heard the door close by the time I was in my room. Vince couldn't go a day without reading the entire paper; he would have to go buy a new one since he wasn't finished with todays.

Things went smooth for the rest of the day and before I knew it, it was Tuesday. I was so excited to hang with the team and catch up with Mia. It had really been too long since I had seen her and everyone. I wasn't going to let another fight go this long again.

A/N

Alright, alright here is the next chapter I hope it is up to everyone's standards you guys seem really excited for this story so I have been trying to get chapters up quickly so tell me what you think in a nice Long, Long review haha!


	5. Chapter 5

"Ash I got lunch!" Vince yelled. I hoped out of bed and jumped down the stairs. He had burgers and fries set out on the table.

"Did you get me a cheese burger?" I asked.

"Yes I did, with no condiments," he said proudly.

"Yay!" I said sitting down. He pulled out his new paper and turned to where he had left off. I wanted to talk to him but didn't know if today was the right day. "Vince I want to ask you something," I said after he turned the page. He looked at me not very excited.

"What did you want to ask?"

"I want to race and I want you to fix my car so I can," I said biting my lip.

"No way," he said flatly.

"I'm not actually asking if I can I'm asking if you will fix my car. We agreed no rules I'm making my own choices. If you don't want to fix it up I can have a different garage work on it but I want to race it, and I have been thinking I want to work at the garage like everyone else on the team does," I explained.

He stood up and pounded his fist on the table, I jumped not expecting it. "You can't work at the garage because you're not on the team, why do you want to race anyway?" he asked trying to calm down.

"It looks fun and that's what my car is built to do. I know you put a smaller engine in it and took out the NOS injections. Should be an easy fix and I really want you to do it. Trusting that car with anyone else is not something I want to do," I pleaded.

"You can't even afford to race, do you have ten grand lying around?" he asked sitting back down.

"I don't need to race big time but it would just be fun to be able to do it once and awhile. I mean we could race, I could race Mia, just tune up my skills a little and have some fun," I said lightly.

"Let me think about it," he finally said.

"Fair enough," I agreed. We sat there awkwardly for a few moments. "Okay well I'm going to go for a drive," I said breaking the silence. He nodded and picked up the paper. "I love you Vince," I said before walking out. I saw him roll his eyes at me playfully and felt my chances of racing growing. I headed for my car and ended up driving aimlessly for over two hours. My low fuel light came on and I reluctantly pulled into the first gas station I found. I pulled up and next to me was a legit looking motorcycle. I put the pump in my car and walked over to look at the bike closer.

"Can I help you?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around and was pleasantly surprised to find a tall very muscular guy looking at me. His expression changed too when he noticed my low cut shirt.

"This is a nice ride what's the year 2010?" I asked. He laughed and I found it a little arrogant.

"Try 2012, not even out yet," he said rolling his eyes.

"I mean this Diavel Ducati is all flash no speed, but I see you enhanced it by customizing the engine and looks like you changed the transmission a little so it will handle smoother. Yeah not too bad," I agreed.

"You know your stuff," he said approvingly. I heard my gas pump click and walked back over to it. The guy followed me and grinned when he noticed my car. "This you're Yenko? How did you get your hands on this?" he asked walking around the car appraising it closely before slowly scanning his eyes over me. I blushed and grabbed my receipt from the machine.

"It was a gift from my brother, he won it street racing," I gloated. He nodded in approval.

"Never seen you at a race, I run the streets around here," he replied cocky. I was about an hour away from home so he could very easily be the Dom of this area but I doubt as good or with the same reputation.

"I live an hour away and have only been to one race but maybe I will see you around. I'm going tomorrow so you never know," I replied leaning against my car. He took off his black leather jacket and threw it across his bike. It revealed just how muscular he was. Not as big as Dom but probably a good match for Vince. His arms were much defined and it makes me really curious as to what his abs looked like.

"Did you just take off your jacket to show off how strong you are?" I asked with a laugh. He shrugged indifferently I couldn't believe how cocky this guy was being but not going to lie I kinda liked it. And he was really good looking and tall. He had jet black hair and was Asian; one of the finest I have ever seen too.

"You are going to the race with me tomorrow," he stated.

"Is that so?" I asked with a small smile. I liked the power he was exuding. He was telling me not asking me and it was attractive. "What's your name boss man?" I asked.

"Johnny Tran," he answered. "I'm taking you out to dinner too, a little restaurant called Cha. Cha. Cha. Meet me there at 9:30 and where something tight," he said kissing my cheek very seductively before getting on his bike. I watched as he sped off and rounded a corner almost touching his knee to the ground it was so close. I wasn't sure exactly what just happened but I think I liked it. One thing was sure he was pure, raw, power just the type of guy I needed.

I headed straight home trying to decide what was going to do. I definitely needed to talk to Mia now, if this guy was good at racing Mia would know about him. I walked into the house and Vince was watching T.V. I plopped onto the couch and joined him for the rest of the day. It has definitely been an interesting Monday.

"I'm leaving without you!" I yelled up the stairs. I wanted to get to the garage right away to talk with Mia and you know glace at Dom in my free time.

"Calm down Ash! I'm coming," he said stomping down the stairs. "Alright let's go," he said walking out. I grabbed my keys and patiently followed behind him to the garage. I swear he was driving slow on purpose just to piss me off. We finally made it there and it looked like the only other person there was Brian, it would be a nice morning seeing his blue eyes.

"What are you doing here Buster?" Vince asked suspiciously.

"Working," he answered quickly and then popped the hood on a red Charger. Vince didn't seem satisfied but it made no sense why Vince was so sketchy on Brian. I walked over to the car just to get Brian to look at me.

"Hey Buster," I joked. He looked up at me with annoyed eyes and I didn't like it. "Come on Brian I'm just kidding."

"I know," he said not looking up at me.

"Don't be mad at me," I said changing my voice into a softer more baby like tone. He laughed and looked up at me with a grin and his eyes sparkled just like I was hoping.

"I'm not mad just stressed is all, we are all good," he said putting out his fist. I tapped it and walked away satisfied I had accomplished my mission. "Nice having you back here," he added. Letty and Leon walked in just then together and smiled when they saw me.

"The old wolf let you out or is this a jail break?" Letty asked.

"I can hear you," Vince said from across the garage.

"It's nice having you back around here girl," Leon said hugging me before heading over to help Vince out, Letty went over to work with Brian.

"Is Mia working at the diner today?" I asked after losing my patients.

"Nope she should be here sooner or later," Letty answered. I groaned loudly. After another long hour I heard the roar of a Charger. I walked over and saw Dom and Mia getting out of his Charger.

"Mia!" I yelled and then ran over and hugged her.

"Ash! Vince finally let you out?" she asked.

"Good to see," Dom said scanning my body dramatically so I would clearly notice. Mia pretended to gag. He bumped me lightly when he walked in pass me.

"You and my brother are ridiculous," she noted.

"Oh I know; I need to talk to you right now!" I said dragging her into the office. I closed the door and she sat down across from me. "I met this guy and he is really attractive and drives nice cars and is a killer racer and I want to know what you think about him. He asked me out, well kinda and I'm not sure if I should go," I rattled off.

"Are we talking about Dom?" she asked. I could see how my description would lead her to think that and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No Dom has yet to ask me out but focus; his name is Johnny Tran do you know him? He says he's some huge racing stud so I figured you would know about him." I replied. Her face fell instantly and it become awkwardly quiet. I didn't understand why she reacted so weirdly.

"Ash you can't go anywhere near him. Like you really don't understand, he's a rival team and would probably kill Dom if he got the chance. Ash I can't believe of all the people in the world you run into him," she stressed.

"Wait are you serious?" I asked confused. That didn't really sound like the guy I met. Sure he was cocky and probably wouldn't get along with Dom but the way Mia talked about him made him seem like a man killing psycho.

"Where did he want to take you?" she asked calming down slightly.

"Some restaurant called Cha. Cha. Cha," I answered.

"Of course, that's a popular place racers go when they want to take a girl out instead of just sleeping with them.

"Well that's good then least he didn't just try and sleep with me right?" I asked trying to get Mia to change her mind.

"No, Ash there is nothing good about Johnny Tran trust me," she said firmly.

"But I really want to go," I said in a whisper.

Mia rolled her eyes at me. "Is he just taking you to diner?" she asked.

"No, he was going to take me to the race afterwards. But not the same one as you guys will be at, it would be down where he's at so no one but us would know," I explained.

"Vince would kill you and so would Dom for that matter. I thought you like Dom what happened to that?" she asked.

"Vince only let me out of the house after I promised I would stay away from the team so I can't go there right now besides Dom hasn't asked me out. We were only messing around anyways, Johnny legit wants to take me out and I really want to go," I pleaded with her.

"I'm not going to say its okay but I'm not going to say anything about it to the guys," she agreed.

"Well I actually need your help with what to wear, I want to look ridiculously hot at the race but I feel like it would be awkward to dress like that to a restaurant and you are the master of all things clothes and makeup so please help me," I asked.

"Ash I don't want to be involved, if something happens and the guys find out they would kill both of us and Dom's already not happy about the Brian situation, and you can't tell Tran about the team or that your Vince's sister he would end up hurting you or something terrible trust me."

"Come on Mia please!" I begged. Mia was a sucker for puppy eyes and she loved me. We talked every other day why I was on lock down so we were closer than the guys knew.

"Alright, alright," she agreed. "If I help you then you have to send me a text every hour letting me know you're safe and call me if something happens. I'm serious about this."

"You sound like Vince," I said with a laugh.

"Well now I see why he sets rules, you do have horrible taste in guys. It's all starting to make sense now," she joked.

"So what's the deal with O' Conner? You slept with him yet?" I asked changing the subject so she wouldn't change her mind.

"I wish, we haven't even gone out yet. I think he's worried about what Dom would do but like I went out with Vince so he needs to man the hell up and just do it already," she replied annoyed.

"Alright let me handle this," I said walking out of the office. Mia leaned against the door and watched with huge eyes to see what I was going to do. I walked straight over to Brian who had his head in a car. I tapped him on the shoulder and he smiled when he saw me. I had to remember to breathe when I saw his eyes.

"So do you like Mia or what?" I asked. Letty laughed slightly when she heard me. Apparently everyone had heard me and was waiting to see what he said. "Well?"

"Yeah," he finally answered. It was so quiet I thought I heard his heart pounding.

"Well then ask her out already, she is getting tired of waiting," I said smiling so he would calm down. I felt daggers being thrown at Brian from all Dom and Vince. He nodded slightly and didn't move. "Now," I said pushing him towards Mia. He took one hesitant step before regaining his O' Conner style.

"Mia would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a huge smile on her face. Dom walked over to her and she looked up to him ready to fight him if he argued with her.

"You want to go out with this Buster?" he asked.

"Yeah I do Dom," she replied smoothly.

"You break her heart, I will break your neck," Dom said staring right at Brian. He agreed and Dom let it go at that. I wish Vince could just be like that, things would be so much easier, but I knew even with our new deal it wouldn't fly with Dom and now not Johnny the way Mia described things. Dom headed back to work and so did everyone else after a moment of staring. When everyone was preoccupied Mia hugged Brian tightly before allowing him to go back to work.

"Dom I need cash," she said walking over to him.

"Why?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Ash and I need to go shopping. I need something new to wear for tomorrow and Ash needs shorter shorts," Mia joked. Dom seemed to like the idea of me in shorter shorts. "Vince give Ash money too," she demanded over her shoulder.

"It's cool I have everything I need," I said before Vince could talk. Dom gave Mia a few hundreds and we headed out.

"You're driving," she said added.

After a few hours of shopping Mia and I had found the perfect clothes to wear on our dates. She picked out exactly what I was going to wear and without her I never would have had to confidence to buy it. Mia promised it would be exactly the type of thing Johnny Tran would like.

"So how are you going to get out of the house at 8 all dressed up without Vince asking questions?" she wondered.

"First of all I won't be leaving until 8:45 and secondly I have a plan but I'm going to need your help to pull it off," I replied.

"It's a forty five minute drive so you're going to be late and alright I'm already going to hell for helping you with this anyway," she agreed.

"He should be waiting on me. Okay I'm going tell Vince that we are going out to dinner so that will explain why I'm dressed up and you will tell Dom the same thing but you will then go over to Brian's and do whatever you want. Then when you arrive at the race without me tell the guys I got sick and stayed home, Vince will be happy I'm not there he won't ask any other questions," I explained

"And am I just supposed to show up at Brian's unannounced or what?" she asked.

"Call him, duh. He is not going to have a problem with spending alone time with you at his place trust me."

"And how are you going to know when to be home?" she asked.

"Are you going to text me when he's about to leave and then cause a huge distraction giving me enough time to get home," I replied cheerfully.

"Sure seems like I'm doing a lot of work in this plan," she teased.

"I would do it for you."

"Yeah but I'm not scared of my brother like you," she replied.

I was going to argue with her but realized I really couldn't. I dropped her off and then headed home. It was just past 7:30 and I still need to shower and then get ready. I saw Vince's Mazda in the driveway as I expected and headed into the house.

"Have you been shopping this whole time?" Vince asked when I walked in.

"Yeah, Mia couldn't decide what to buy, so we went to like 500 stores," I said trying to rush upstairs.

"Let me see what you bought," he said stopping me.

"No I don't think I want to," I replied clutching my shopping bags tightly.

He was instantly aggravated. "Remember I get to approve what you wear tonight," he reminded me as I booked it upstairs. I turned on the shower and began the process of getting ready. At 8:30 I was officially ready, I walked down the stairs in my low silver heels and strappy red dress. It was tight on top and flowed out just above my knee. I walked in front of Vince and he looked at me confused.

"Do you approve?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute before nodding his head. "You look really pretty actually, why are you ready so early? And why so dressy?" he asked.

"I'm meeting Mia for dinner and sorry I like to be classy. I can go change into some hooker outfit if that would make you happy officer," I offered. He laughed and shook his head.

"See you later tonight then."

"Bye," I said closing the door. I was in my car by 8:40 and headed off to meet Johnny. I was so nervous I was driving almost 100mph on the freeway and ended up getting there right on time. I sat in my car for a few minutes fidgeting with my ponytail. I had pulled my hair back into a messy, loose, curly style. My makeup was heavier though my 'emerald eyes' as Dom liked to call them seemed to be shimmering. I eventually got the nerve to get out of my car and headed to the restaurant entrance. I saw him standing there in a black wife beater and black leather jacket with dark jeans. Damn he was hotter than I remembered. He grinned when he saw me.

"Hi gorgeous," he said putting his arm around me. He pulled me through the door before I could respond. The atmosphere in the place was great, really fun and light.

"Welcome back Mr. Tran would you like a table or booth?" the hostess asked.

"Booth in the back," he replied barley paying any attention to her. It was clear he thought he was better than her and I found it to be a little rude. She led us to a small booth near the back where the music wasn't so loud and it was very romantic with candle lighting the table in the dim room. He motioned for me to sit first and so I did, he slid off his jacket before joining me. He sat close to me and put his hand under my dress on my thigh.

"Handsy much?" I asked with a smiled.

"If you didn't want the attention you wouldn't have worn the dress," he answered simply. I rolled my eyes but allowed it. We ordered when the waiter came and our drinks came out right away.

"You are the first girl I have brought here who only drank water," he noticed.

"I'm not 21 yet so I don't drink," I answered honestly.

"You never told me your name."

"Well you never asked," I said leaning in closer.

"I don't ask, I take," he replied.

"Then take already."

He closed the small gap between us and kissed me with some force. He forced my lips apart and explored my mouth. I suddenly felt very hot and very electric if that makes sense. I was very aware of his strong arms around me. I pulled him closer and only broke away when I needed air. He leaned back and took a sip of his drink. He seemed almost not phased at all by what happened. I felt flustered and suddenly realized a few people were staring at us.

"You are nothing like I thought, but let's have that name now," he said with a grin.

"It's Anastasia but all my friends call me Ash," I replied trying to slow down my breathing.

"Well I'm not everyone, I like Anastasia better," he said with a wicked grin. I wasn't a fan of that but at this point I was good with it. "Let's go, time to race," he said pulling me out from the table. We walked out and I was a little surprised to see his motorcycle and not a car but it just added to his badass, power style.

"I left my phone on my car, I need to go grab it," I said trying to walk in the other direction. He didn't release my hand and twirled me back. He grabbed me tightly so our bodies were touching and I could feel him breathing.

"You have two minutes." He lowered his lips to mine and wrapped his arms tightly around my torso. I couldn't breathe and not because of how tight he was holding me. The way he took control was hard to resist. He released me and then leaned against his bike and tapped his watch. I walked over to my car and got in. My windows were tinted black so no one could see in. I pulled the dress off and grabbed the shirt I had bought with Mia, it was sheer white lace that was cut so it showed a small sliver of my stomach, I had on tiny leather, skin tight, black shorts that had cut outs on the side. I pulled my hair out and shook it causing loose curls to shake out. I flipped it a few times and then texted Mia I was headed to the race. I changed into 4 inch ankle books and finally got out of the car. I strutted back over to Johnny and the look on his face said it all.

"I'm impressed," he said pulling me close to him.

"I know," I replied. He kissed me hard for a second before getting on this bike; I climbed on the back and held onto him tightly. We pulled up to the race after a short drive. It was just like my first one, every kind of car you could think of, skanks walking around which I might be considered tonight. Music was playing loudly from every direction and the crowd was growing by the second. Johnny parked next to a black Corvette and climbed off.

"Is this your car?" I asked. He leaned against it and grabbed me by my ass and pulled me close to him.

"One of them," he confirmed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and couldn't help but grin. It had been a long time since I had been with a guy and having Johnny Tran take control like this was making him really hard to say no to. He locked our lips and I suddenly couldn't remember where I was. His hands went up the back of my shirt and I felt a chill shoot through me. He pulled away and laughed a little.

"You sure do take a lot," I joked.

"I'm just getting started," he assured me. He turned me so his arm was just over my shoulder now. A few guys walked up to us now and they all started talking. I met his cousin who wasn't too bad looking either. The night continued on pretty casually. I didn't see much because all Johnny and I did was hookup. I did take a break long enough to watch him kick ass in the race and win a big stack of money. He walked over to me after a little time enjoying the lime light.

"Let's get out of here," he said pulling me over to his bike. "Back to my place," he said getting onto his bike.

"I can't tonight, Johnny I need to be getting home soon," I said very tempted to just accept his invitation, but Vince would find out for sure if I just never came home. He got off his bike and kissed me roughly for a long moment. He picked me up off the ground, I instinctually wrapped my legs around him refusing to pull away from him. He climbed onto the bike and I still refused to break away from him. He was pressing against me clearly not wanting space. I heard the bike start and then we were moving. I finally pulled away so I could clutch onto him; stop myself from falling off.

"This is dangerous," I breathed. He was shifting quickly to pick up speed. We made it back to his place in no time and I rolled out from under him. He laughed at how awkward I did it and pulled me under his arm and led the way. His place was nice to say the least. Clearly he had all kinds of money and wasn't shy about spending it. We both knew what was about to go down and so he just led me straight to the bedroom. He playfully tossed me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. He began kissing my neck slowly and before things went too far I needed to do one thing. I rolled him off from me and sat up.

"I need to make a call," I said.

"No way," he said pinning me down again. I smiled and pulled away after a long, hard kiss.

"I'm serious, I just need to check in so my girl knows I'm safe." He sigh but let me up. I walked into his bathroom and locked the door pulling out my phone and dialed Mia's number.

"Hey girl you on your way back?" Mia asked.

"Change in plans I'm spending the night here," I replied.

"What about Vince?" she asked lowering her voice.

"I need another favor. Just try and get him drunk like super drunk and then just don't let him drive, have him crash on your couch. Mia I'm begging you," I pleaded.

"You're being stupid it's Johnny Tran!" she said urgently but it sounded like she was talking to herself. "Alright, I guess I will what if I can't get him to stay?" she asked.

"Then don't worry about it I will take the heat, you have been amazing thank you so much Mia," I answered.

"Be safe and call if anything happens," she said. I hung up the phone and exhaled deeply before walking out the door. Johnny was lying down on the bed. I crawled on top of him and kissed him for a second. He rolled me over so I was pinned.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Wait," I replied. He looked at me impatiently. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. I finally got to see his perfectly sculpted abs. I was not disappointed with what I saw. "Okay now I'm ready." He grinned and ripped off my shirt. For the next several hours I got dominated over and over again. Johnny was definitely experience and knew how to please a woman. Around 5 am we were finally out of energy and we quite going at it. I could not stop smiling; it was the best few hours I could have wanted.

"Do you have a big shirt I can borrow?" I asked rolling on top of him.

"I'm not letting you get dressed," he said wrapping his arms around.

"I have to leave, I need to get back before sun up," I explained. He laughed but agreed. II rolled off him and he got a shirt for me. I yanked my leather shorts on but didn't tie them up; they were too tight to get on all the way right now. I looked at my heels and frowned, definitely not what I wanted to put on right now.

"Take these," he said dropping a pair of flip flops in front of me," I smiled surprised at the gesture. He leaned down and kissed me for a second. He put his arm over my shoulder and led me down to a large garage. When he opened it up there was three cars and four motorcycles.

"I was just going to take a cab home," I said not wanting him to drive me; I thought it would be awkward. I had to pick up my car from the restaurant.

"You are never taking a cab that is ridiculous."

"I really don't want you to drive me," I insisted.

"Can you drive a motorcycle?" he asked. I nodded. "Take this one then. Leave it where you parked your car and I will get it later," he said simply. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him seductively. He forcefully backed me into his car. He released me when he felt power had been restored to him.

"Get out of here," he said slapping my ass playfully. I smiled and hoped onto the bike. "I will call you," he said when I ignited it.

"You don't have my number," I accused.

He walked back over to me and tapped his lips to mine one last time. "Yes I do," he whispered. I shrugged and shifted the bike driving out of the garage. I headed back to get my car and found it right where I left it. I parked the bike next to it and pulled my hideaway key out from under the tire. I unlocked it and then put it back my keys were locked in and I started the car up and headed home. I was so happy to see that Vince's car wasn't there. I rushed inside and crawled into bed and passed out due to lack of sleep and exhaustion.

A/N

Okay this chapter was nice and long so I hope you enjoyed it! Not what you were expecting I'm sure, let me know what you think with a review! Thanks for all the positive reviews there great!


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed I was woken up only a few minutes after falling asleep. I glanced over at the clock and it wasn't even 7. When I could finally see it was Jesse shaking me. I tried to ignore him but he wouldn't give up until I looked at him. "What could you possibly want?" I asked cranky. I sat up and tried to hit him but he moved back.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"What do you mean, I have been right here," I replied with a yawn.

"Vince sent me over here around midnight last night and you haven't been home since. Where were you?" he asked.

"Jesse I don't have to explain myself to you," I said lying back down.

"Fine then I will just call Vince and let him know you were out all night having sex with some guy," he said.

"You don't know I had sex," I accused sitting up again.

"Please I can tell, your face is flushed your hairs a mess and you have bite marks on your neck," he explained. I covered my neck and forgot Johnny had done that.

"Who was the guy?" he demanded. I didn't like Jesse being all bossy with me.

"Just some random suit I met," I lied.

"Wrong try again, it's a racer otherwise you wouldn't be so secretive about it. I know Mia's in on it too so you better just tell me now," he said.

"What makes you think Mia knows?" I asked.

"You couldn't wait to get her alone yesterday and last night she was pouring alcohol down Vince's throat last night so he oh so conveniently couldn't come home. Please she knows so tell me or I'm telling Vince and Dom and whoever else will make you life difficult."

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Vince," I replied.

"Alright," he agreed.

"Johnny Tran," I answered biting my lip.

"Are you insane?Is Mia going crazy! If he finds out your Vince's sister and rolling with this team he's going to hurt you! I have to tell Vince," he said standing up.

"Whoa! Jesse you just promised you wouldn't," I said grabbing his arm.

"I didn't think you were going to say Tran! Mia never should have let you go and I'm not going to sit by and let you see him and then get hurt no way this is crossing the line," he replied.

"Jesse if you tell Vince he's never going to let me out of this house or send me back to Boston. You really want me gone?" I asked.

"I would rather have you gone than hurt," he said jerking away from me and heading out the door. IT seemed there was no stopping him. I let him go and decided to wait for Vince to come storming home. After a few hours I woke up with a message from Mia to come down to the garage when I was ready. I jumped into the shower and headed over there as soon as I could. It wasn't until 3 that I made it there but everyone was working just like normal, no angry explosions happened when the guys saw me. I looked over to Jesse who death glared me.

"Hey girl can you help me in the office?" Mia asked casually. I walked in with her and she closed the door behind us. "What happened last night? And why in hell did you tell Jesse?" she asked.

"Mia he knew. I had no other choice and he said he's going to tell Vince. What the hell am I supposed to do now?" I asked.

"I knew this was a bad idea, why couldn't you just get with Dom when you both clearly like each other. Really Johnny Tran? Shit what was I thinking letting you? We are screwed if Jesse tells Dom I knew he's going to kill me and then get himself killed after he goes after Tran," Mia said starting to cry.

"You need to get yourself together, maybe Jesse won't tell, I mean he hasn't yet so you never know," I replied trying to remain calm because Mia definitely was not doing that. "Let's just go out there and see what happens but you have to remain calm and stop freaking out because now you're freaking me out." She pulled herself together and we decided to walk out and see how things played out. We sat down at the work bench and the second we did Jesse stood up.

"Vince you sister had sex last night, and Mia helper cover for her Dom," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. Mia and I looked at each other frozen not sure what to do. Vince and Dom both became angry withing a second.

"What?" Vince yelled.

"Guess what racer it was," Jesse continued.

"Who?" Dom demanded.

"Why don't you tell them Ash," Jesse said. I was literally stunned. There was no way I saw this coming. I couldn't speak.

"Who was it Mia?" Dom asked. Everyone waited for one of us to speak. "TELL ME!" Dom barked.

"Johnny Tran," she finally answered. Things became so quiet it freaked me out. Dom and Vince looked at each other and then nodded.

"Let's go get us some payback," Vince said. Dom agreed and with no hesitation they headed for their cars.

"Whoa, whoa, payback? What the hell for. He didn't know I was Vince's sister and he doesn't know I know any of you and he treated me well so you guys are not doing shit!" I said regaining control of myself.

"You are leaving, right now. This was over the line," Vince said yanking my arm.

"No! I don't know what beef you have with him but you agreed I'm making my own choices and I chose to go on a date with and I chose to sleep with him," I said standing firm.

"First the team and now this, I don't care what you say I'm getting you away from that guy," he replied.

"The team? If you weren't such and over protective jack ass then I wouldn't have gone out with him because Dom wanted to take me out but because you two are bros or whatever excuse you want to give he couldn't. So here's what's going to happen, I am going to date, sleep with and hookup with anyone I choose. I could have been with Dom but you wouldn't let me so yeah I did go out with Tran and guess what it was fun, so fuck you Vince," I said so angry I was crying. I wanted to go out with Dom and now that he knew it was never going to happen I saw the betrayal in his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Vince asked taken back. I knew it would get my point across if I finally dropped the F bomb after all these years.

"You heard me, now stop trying to be dad and just be my brother that's what I really need," I replied my voice becoming softer. I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to calm the situation down.

"Mia I need to talk to you outside right now," Dom said breaking the silence. Mia followed him outside and looked ready to take a verbal beating. Vince looked to be going through different emotions quickly before he was ready to speak.

"Here's what we are going to do; you are going to start paying rent and we are now roommates. We are no longer family because I have no idea what has happened to my baby sister. You want to go to races or come to the garage I don't care you want to sleep with every guy in here fine; we are no longer family Ash. This is it if you ever talk to Tran again then this is how it's going to be," he finally said.

"Vince I'm sorry," I mumbled though tears streaming down my face.

"Don't be sorry, just get yourself in line and remember where you are," he said before walking out. I felt more tears coming. Mia walked in a few moments later with tears in her eyes as well. I was going to walk over to her but she stopped me with a shake of the head. She walked out and got in her car driving off immediately.

"You should leave," Dom said in his deep voice.

"Dom please wait," I pleaded.

"You are no longer welcome here," he said coldly. It was a sharp pain in the heart that hit me just then. I nodded and walked out. I made it to my car before I decided I wasn't going to let this happen. I walked back in whipping away my tears and walking straight up to Dom.

"I want to talk to you," I said my voice not nearly as confident as I was hoping.

"I don't really care what you have to say," he said brushing me off.

"Dom please," I begged. I put my hand on his shoulder but he refused to turn and look at me.

Dom's POV

"The second she put her hand on me I felt soft. The affect she had on me was unfair and unnatural. I knew if I turned around and looked into her emerald eyes that I would break, she had already taken a stab at my heart I couldn't bare another.

"Dom," she whispered, I could hear the tears. I turned to glance at her and found her emerald eyes sad. It broke my heart that she was in pain.

"What could you have to say? I understand we have nothing going on you can sleep with whoever you want just like you said." I heard the ice words come out of my mouth but that's not what I wanted to say to her. Truth be told I had no right to be mad, I didn't ask her out I didn't do anything but play games. But Tran? If I ever see that son of a bitch again I'm going to kill him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"You need to leave," I responded. I couldn't even look at her when I said it. Her eyes would have stopped me. I turned my back on her unable to take the pain she was causing me and I couldn't cause her more tears.

"I know I played games and I know that this was hurtful of me to do but Dom you said you wanted a relationship and then left it up to Vince. I just didn't want to wait, I wanted to be more important than Vince's opinion of you but I am sorry. If I could do it all over again…" she didn't finish. I wanted to know so badly what she was thinking but I couldn't face her. I heard her footsteps slowly fading away and the further she got the more I wanted to go after her.

She's nothing special, she is not worth it. She is nothing special and not worth it. Vince's sister not my type. There are other girls, I can have anyone I want and I don't want her. That's what I have to keep telling myself and I will believe it.

"You alright man?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, thanks for looking out man," I replied pulling myself together. The one thing I was good at was hiding my emotions.

"I can finish up this engine, why don't you just head home, check on Mia she looked shaky," he said concern written all over his face. I agreed to just get out from the stares of Letty, Jesse and Leon. I headed to my car and headed off.

Ash's POV

I walked in and Vince wasn't anywhere to be found. His car was gone and it looked like he hadn't come home. It was good for me to be alone because I was falling apart. I ended up in the guest bedroom and just crashed crying. After an hour I was able to pull myself together. I knew I had done nothing wrong besides maybe hurting Dom's feelings. I was allowed to sleep with Johnny if I wanted to and he was a kind to me, aggressive sure but he never crossed a line that I didn't want him to. Like he was reading my mind I got a text on my phone from a random number, I opened it and smiled after reading it.

'Hey baby I need to see you again. I'm picking you up Saturday and we are going to have dinner, go check your drive way for a surprise – Johnny' I wasn't sure what to expect when I walked outside but I was weirdly excited. I was also sketched out on how he knew where I lived but that wasn't too big a deal he was clearly a man of many resources. I washed my face and was going to head out to see my surprise when I heard the door slam. I walked out and Vince was standing there looking at me with a paper in his hand. He slammed it on the table and I jumped at the loud bang it made. I walked over and picked up the paper and read it.

'You looked too good on it to not let you keep it, you're a game changer. Johnny' It was hand written in very fancy cursive. I looked up at Vince unsure of what to do.

"You have until midnight tomorrow to choose," he said before storming upstairs. I reread the note before walking outside to see what was waiting for me. It was the motorcycle he had let me drive to get my car. The key was in the ignition and a rose was on the seat. I felt a small smile and then felt it disappear. I don't understand why the guys hated him so much. How bad could he really be?

So I found myself with three options. First, I could ruin things with Vince and the team by going out with Johnny again who clearly had feelings for me and wasn't shy about expressing them. Second, I could fight for Dom who I had feelings for but he might not feel the same way about me after this whole drama or third, I could choose neither and just do what I came here to do; be with my only family and get a job using my degree. All three had their perks but also had very large downfalls. So what am I supposed to do? I guess I should figure it out before midnight tomorrow…

A/N

I love the reviews you guys are leaving for me so I'm going to let my readers choose what Ash should do, so leave me a review with what you would like to see happen and stay tuned…


	7. Chapter 7

"I gave her the choice and if she chooses to be with that scum bag then she's gone," I explained to Dom.

"You really going to let your only family walk out the door just to head over to Johnny Trans? You will never see her again," he replied.

"She won't choose him now, she won't give up everything for that punk," I assured him.

"What if she does? Dude she's not really good with ultimatums," he argued.

"You don't even know her Dom," I replied getting angry that he thought he knew Ash better than me. He wasn't entirely wrong though.

"Your right but what are we going to do if she chooses Tran?" he asked. It was silent for a long time and we both just stared at each other.

"I should have trusted you with her Dom, you have to understand though I want better for her than all of this," I explained gesturing to the garage. "She is all I have left and I freaked when she wanted to race and date a racer but I should have know you would take care of her."

"I understand I want the same things for Mia. I try and try to keep her away but she wants to race and be with the Buster what can we do? They will choose and do whatever they want," he said rubbing his hands over his head. Dom always did that when he was stressed.

"She has always listened to me before and now she's all grown up and making all her own calls but she's messing up and I can't seem to stop her."

"I don't know what we are going to do if she chooses to go with Tran, we need a plan Vince," Dom said.

"I know, I know," I agreed.

Dom's POV

Vince left a little later when we had nothing more to talk about. I could tell he was struggling with Ash. Now that she was all grown up and making her own choices he was having trouble adjusting. I didn't know what I was going to do if she went with Tran. Could I fight for something I never really had? I wanted to but what if it was too late. She was so angry and hurt what if it was too late. I needed to talk to Mia.

She was home watching a black and white movie when I walked in. Her eyes were still red after I made her cry. She deserved it and she knew it. She knew it was too dangerous and that she should have told someone like Jesse but I was harsh on her. "I need your help," I said sitting next to her.

"What could I possibly help you with? I'm too stupid remember?" she asked quoting me. I had yelled that at her over and over again during my fit of rage.

"Mia I'm serious, I don't want Ash near Tran and I need you to help me get her back. I don't know what to do. I have never had to…" I didn't want to finish the sentence because I knew it would sound arrogant

"You have never had to work so hard for a girl," she said completing it for me. I nodded and she agreed.

"It might be too late she had a lot of fun with and she promised he was nice and took care of her. She wanted to sleep with him he didn't force her to do anything. Why did you let Vince detour you? When did you start taking orders?" she asked. I agreed with her this was not me and maybe that's why everything was messed up. I was not this guy; I don't take orders I give them, I don't ask I tell, and I don't hesitate I act.

"Your right Mia." I was going to get that girl and stop being this weak guy. Time to be me and that was a powerful boss who took whatever girl he wanted. Now's the time. I headed straight over to Vince's place to see Ash, I was done waiting and taking orders. Her car was parked outside next to Vince's so I was happy to see they were both home. I walked in the front door without knocking and found Vince sitting in front of the T.V but he his focus seemed to be elsewhere.

"What's up man?" Vince asked not really caring about my response. I had clearly interrupted some deep thinking which was a rare sight to see.

"I'm going to talk to Ash," I stated, not asking telling.

"She's not here," he responded.

"Her car is outside though, where did she go?" I asked.

"She took her new motorcycle and is staying in a hotel for the night. She will be back at midnight tomorrow," he explained.

"Where did she get a motorcycle?" I asked. She couldn't afford one and there's no way Vince got it for her so I was confused.

"Read that," he said gesturing to the paper on the table. It was from Tran and it made sense now. After spending just one night with her he gave her a motorcycle. Apparently he was more competition than I had anticipated.

"Where is she staying?" I asked.

"I don't know and she ignored me the two times I call so I guess she wants some space," he mumbled. I had never seen Vince so messed up. He wasn't looking at me when he talked he seemed to barley know I was there.

"Vince what's up with you?" I asked sitting next to him.

"She left, she's ignoring my calls and she left the car I gave her to take the bike he gave her. It's clear she's going to choose him Dom. I never thought I would lose my only sister to Johnny fucking Tran," he replied focusing on me finally. I was a little taken back Vince never ever said the F bomb, he would say any other word he could think of but never that one. This was seriously messed up.

"I'm going to try calling her," I said pulling out my phone. I dialed her number and after just two rings it went to voicemail. I closed my phone and suddenly understood his frustration.

"Two rings and then voicemail?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

"Two rings means she looked at it and then sent you to voicemail," he explained. That made me angry but I remained calm to not worry Vince any more.

"You have any idea where she is staying?" I wondered.

"Dom I have no idea where she is," he said clearly annoyed to be talking about this. I nodded and stood to leave.

"Get yourself ready for race wars tomorrow, we need everyone at 100%," I said before heading out. He agreed and I knew he would be ready. Race wars were a huge extra paycheck if we won which almost all of the team did. I headed home with a new plan.

"Mia I need you to call Ash," I told her. She hadn't moved off the couch.

"Why don't you just call her?" she asked annoyed with me.

"She won't answer my calls, just do it," I demanded. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

Ash's POV

Johnny texted me with a change in plans instead of dinner tomorrow he wanted me to go with him to race wars. I'm not too sure what that is but sure sounds like something Dom and the guys would be at. I decided to get a hotel room for tonight so I could think clearly. Being in that house and all of that tension was driving me crazy. I decided to leave my car with Vince and just drove the bike Johnny had given me. It was really fun zooming around on the bike. I agreed to go to race wars tomorrow with Johnny since Vince gave me till midnight I figured I was allowed to be in no man's land until then. Vince had called me twice since I left but I didn't want to talk to him, Dom called a few minutes ago but I didn't want to talk to him either. My phone started ringing again I rolled my eyes but when I saw Mia's name flashing I was tempted to answer.

"Hey girl," I answered right before it was about to go to voicemail.

"Hey, how are you? Dom said you're staying at a hotel for the night. I heard about the whole midnight deadline and I think the guys are being stupid," she replied.

"I'm sorry I got you in the middle of this. How was Dom about it?" I asked.

"He yelled at me told me how stupid I was and shit like that," she explained. I heard a noise in the background and then Dom's faint voice.

"Give it Mia," I heard him say to her.

"Hey I have to go I will see you soon though," I promised.

"Take care girl," she said and then it went dead. I was grateful Mia didn't just hand over the phone to Dom; she is actually one of the most amazing people I know. That's why I would always take her calls. I decided I would tell Johnny about Vince and see how he took that. It would play a big factor in how things would play out but for now I am going to bed.

After a relaxing morning I was ready to go at 11 which is the exact time Johnny was at my hotel looking much like he had the first time I saw him; black leather jacket, white shirts and dark jeans. He looked better than I remembered. I felt a few butterflies when I saw him and the smirk on his face when he met my eyes told me I looked pretty good. I decided to go more comfortable today wearing jean shorts a red low cut V neck with white sneakers, because there would be lots of walking.

"Well hey there beautiful," he said as I approached.

"Hi sexy," I replied my smiled widening. He pulled me under his arm and kissed me a second before walking us outside. I was a little disappointed to see he had a car rather than his bike but it made the most sense apparently it was a little bit of a drive and racing cars earns more money than racing bikes. He opened the passenger's side door for me and I was honestly surprised. It was very not like a racer to have much class but apparently Johnny was different. He noticed I reacted and laughed.

"I only open doors for girls who matter," he said.

"Oh and I matter?" I asked with a laugh.

"I'm hoping you will," he said before kissing me. I ducked into the car and he closed the door for me. He began driving and I was nervous to tell him about Dom and everyone. "Are you going to tell me why you're staying at a hotel?" he asked.

"My brother and I are fighting and I just needed some space," I explained.

"Are you sure you just don't want me meeting him?" he asked.

It seemed now was the perfect time to tell him the truth. "Well you've actually met him before," I said my voice becoming shaky. He looked slightly thrown off but waited for me to continue. "Yeah his name is Vince he is a part of Dominic Torreto's crew," I said ending in a whisper. Things were quiet for a few minutes and I couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

"I have never seen you with Dom's pathetic team," he said trying to keep his voice in check.

"I'm not part of the team and I haven't been in town very long that's why you've never seen me around," I replied.

"And Vince just let you go out with me? Dom too? Neither of them stopped you?" he asked.

"Not exactly, I didn't tell them before and when I never came home I did eventually tell them and they all flipped out and yelled at me. That's why I'm not staying there tonight; everyone basically said them or you so I have till midnight to answer. I don't like being told what to do so I left and here we are," I explained. He seemed to take that well.

"When did you hookup with Dom?" he asked grinding his teeth.

"Never did," I replied.

"You want me to believe that he left you alone?"

"Honestly I would have gone out with him or even just slept with him but he was too scared of Vince or didn't cause there bro's either way I don't waste time on guys who listen to what my brother says." There was more to it than that but it was the basic truth.

"You're not like most girls," he finally said.

"You don't seem like the type who looks for 'most girls'" I said using air quotes.

"Your right," he agreed and then looked like he was thinking hard about something before saying it out loud. "I'm looking for you." He took his eyes off the road for a second to look at me. "But I don't trust you."

"I trust you," I said. I leaned over and kissed him for a brief moment before he had to look back at the road. He seemed to nod to himself. We rode in mostly silence for the rest of the way. I wasn't sure what would happen when we arrived but I was nervous, he wasn't really projecting anything. When we did arrive things were crazy. We were in the middle of the desert and there were just hundreds of cars, nothing like I had ever seen. Johnny got a number for his car and we headed to park. His cousin I met earlier was there with a very slutty girl wrapped around him that he wasn't paying much attention too. Most of the people around them were Asian but that didn't intimidate me. I got out of the car and Johnny walked out around to me and kissed me forcefully for a long minute.

"What's that for?" I asked with a laugh.

"I just wanted to kiss you, I don't need a reason," he stated. I agreed and we walked over to everyone but rather than put his arm around me he intertwined our hands. I found that to mean more and it made me smile. The look on his cousin's face seemed to agree with me. We all chatted for a little bit, mostly trash talking and then it was time for Johnny to race. We walked our hands intertwined to the starting line getting lots of looks from people who knew me and him; clearly the feud between Dom's team and his was no secret. We made it to the starting line and he turned to look at me.

"Nervous?" I teased.

"Never," he assured me. He kissed me for a moment before pulling away. "I'm racing for pinks," he said.

"What car are you going to win?" I asked with a smile.

"A Jetta," he replied. "And you get to drive it home," he said kissing me again. I looked over and saw the two cars next to each other waiting for the drivers to be called up.

"Is that Jesse's car?" I asked walking closer to see. He nodded and I suddenly felt sick. "You can't race Jesse," I said pulling my hand out of his.

"I signed up for a pink's race and he came up, he knows exactly who he's racing," He said.

"Johnny please you can't race him," I pleaded.

"Sounds like your picking sides," he said becoming defensive.

"No I'm not, Jesse and I are friends and that car means a lot to him," I explained.

"Then maybe he shouldn't race it, either be with me or walk over to him and support him. You can't do both," he said. As wrong as I thought this was he was right, you can't cheer for two people, and it was one or the other.

"I want you to win," I agreed. He kissed me but didn't look like he believed me fully. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it tightly. "Good luck." He walked over to his car and I saw Jesse walk out. I wanted to run over to him and tell him to back out but I couldn't move. The race started and Johnny won with ease. Jesse kept driving though and I watched as Johnny headed back to the crowd. I tried to get over to him but got lost in the crowd a little. By the time I found Johnny he was getting the shit beat out of him by Dom, I had no idea what happened but I had to stop it. I went to stop Dom but a pair of arms stopped me before I could.

"What are you doing here?" Vince asked pulling me away from the crowd.

"Vince you have to stop them," I said trying to pull away from him.

"Ash focus," he demanded. I looked at him finally and realized he looked worried. "Why are you here?" He thought I came to tell him I was sorry and that I wouldn't see Johnny anymore, this was about to go from bad to worst.

"I came with Johnny," I answered.

"So that's it then?" he asked releasing my arm.

"I still have a few hours right? I will see you at midnight then," I replied walking away. By the time I saw Johnny the fighting had stopped. I ran over to him and he was bleeding.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked.

"That animal attacked me," he said. I looked over to where he was motioning too and I saw Dom and Vince walked up.

"Let's get out of here," I said turning back to him when Dom looked over at me.

"Kiss me," he said.

"What? Why?" I asked feeling the entire team's eyes on me.

"I just got punched in the face and I want the pretty little college girl I brought with me to kiss me, unless you have a reason why you can't," he said. I knew exactly what he was doing, pulling a power play. I thought about it for a second before leaning up and kissing him.

"Feel better?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me back towards his car.

"Ash!" I heard called out before a forceful hand was pulling me in the other direction. I turned and saw it was Dom. I lost my grip on Johnny because I wasn't handling onto him super tightly and Dom pulled me very, very hard.

"Dom what are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you," he said.

"Why did Vince finally give you approval?" I asked. It came out meaner than I meant it to.

"Hey, let's go," Johnny yelled keeping some distance from Dom.

"Bye Dom," I said pulling free from his grip.

"You are not going with him," he said.

"You really trying to do this now? You choose to wait until someone else is interested to become interested enough make a move? Well I came with Johnny and I'm leaving with him so I will see you later," I said turning to leave but he refused to let go of my arm. I saw Johnny looking impatiently. He saw I was being stopped and walked over. I noticed all the security guards watched closely.

"Let her go Torreto," he said. I saw his team form a lose half circle behind us and slowly Dom's team did the same behind him.

"This no longer involves you," he replied.

"No more problems from the two of you, let's move things along," a very large security guard said. Both the guys pulled an arm and it kinda hurt.

"Miss. Who are you with?" he asked.

"Me," Dom and Johnny said at the same time. The security guard rolled his eyes and waited for my response.

"Tran or Torreto?" he asked becoming impatient with my lack of response.

"Johnny," I replied. The security nodded and pulled Dom's hand off of me. Johnny pulled me away from everyone instantly and we headed over to his team.

"Can we leave?" I asked once we were alone.

"In a few hours, I have another race coming up and then we can go," he agreed. I nodded and pulled out from under his arm. I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together; it helped me feel more secure about what I had just done.

"Who are you racing?" I asked.

"Some wannabe trying to show he can run with the big players but Lance is racing Vince later for 50G's," he said.

"Good, I hope he wins," I replied. I leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I felt secure but while he was kissing me my mind drifted away wondering what I was doing and if this was all right for me.

A/N

Okay if you think you know what's going to happen you don't! HAHA but things are getting good I think so let me know what you think and thank you for all the reviews they are really great and kind!


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny smoked the wannabe no problem but his cousin Lance couldn't say the same thing about Vince. I watched the race with Johnny and Vince schooled him with ease. I saw the team a few yards and they all cheered when Vince won. Mia was off by herself a little and I decided now was the time to talk to her.

"I'm going to go talk with Mia for a second, okay?"I said turning to Johnny.

"Torreto's sister? No way, we are leaving now," he replied pulling me in the opposite direction. I yanked myself free with a little effort and stopped following him.

"I wasn't asking, I will be back in like ten minutes and we can go then," I said staying confident. He walked over to me and lowered his face so it was only inches from mine. He was accomplishing his mission of trying to intimidate me.

"You are with me, that means I call the shots and you do what I say when I say it." He exhaled deeply and took a step back, cooling off. Clearly he wasn't used to women telling him no but I was not a fan of this dominate attitude all of a sudden. "Now go talk with her but we are leaving in 15 minutes," he said before walking away. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and headed over to Mia.

"Hey girl," I said tapping her shoulder.

"Oh hey," she replied ignoring me slightly.

"What's up Mia?" I asked not sure why she was acting coldly towards me.

"Where's Tran?" she asked rudely.

"Waiting back with his team, what's wrong with you did I do something?"

"You just disrespected Dom and your only family for a jerk you barley know in front of everyone. I mean Dom is one thing but Vince is all you have and choosing Tran over him well that's just pathetic. Family should be most important," she explained.

"I didn't choose anything. I came here with Johnny so yeah I'm going to leave with him but that's usually how things go."

"It's so clear that when push comes to shove you're going to stay with Tran," she was going to continue but was interrupted when Brian came up from behind her.

"Dom's looking for you," he said to Mia. She nodded and walked off without a second glance at me. It felt terrible to have Mia so angry at me. Brian looked at me for a long second with sad eyes before turning to leave.

"You hate me to then?" I asked in a whisper. Brian turned to look at me and had a subtle hint of a smile at the corners of his lips.

"I could never hate you and I think you are free to do whatever you want with whomever you want but Mia's right family is the most important thing. I'm not saying I agree with Vince but the one thing I do know is that Tran's trouble. Just be careful okay," he said before pulling me into a light hug.

"I will, thanks Brian," I said before heading back over to where Johnny was. He kissed me when I approached. "Hey I think I'm going to ride home with Vince, we have a lot to talk about and I need to sort things out," I said pulling out of his arms. He didn't look very happy with that idea.

"You are coming home with me," he said firmly pulling me back into his embrace. He kissed me roughly and I knew exactly what he had planned, normally I would be down for it but my mind was so far away from that now.

"I really just need to fix things with Vince," I replied pushing him away again. He chuckled slightly but not in a good way, more cynical.

"It's amusing you think you have a choice, now let's go," he said pulling me forcefully by my arm.

"No stop it," I demanded. It was loud enough that some of his team looked over to us. Lace gave a very disapproving look. Before I could turn back around I felt Johnny's hand connect with my cheek. It was fast but painful, he was a strong guy and I was more fragile than I would like to admit. Tears instantly formed behind my eyes. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him for support automatically. I felt the blood rushing to my cheek and it felt like it was swelling.

"Now behave and get in the car," he demanded only loud enough for me to hear. I nodded and he kissed my cheek before releasing me. I slide into the car in a sort of daze. Once Johnny got in and stared the car I looked over to him. He was staring at me.

"Don't disrespect me again," he ordered. I nodded but remained silent. He began driving and we ended up at my hotel, I was relieved he was dropping me off but that feeling was quickly gone once he parked the car and got out. I walked silently hand in hand with him up to my room.

"Get your stuff I don't want you staying here, I want you staying with me," he ordered.

"You don't have to do that. I will be back home soon I'm sure," I told him. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me and I was scared he was going to hit me again.

"Stop arguing and just do it," he said kissing the top of my head. I think he realized my sudden uneasy feeling around him. I nodded too scared to tell him I didn't want to. I quickly packed the bag I brought and decided to call Mia for a 911.

"I just need to use the restroom for a second then we can go," I explained. He was watching me like a hawk clearly making sure I was listening to him. I was scared to take out my phone because the last thing I wanted was for him to take it. He nodded and stood up grabbing my bag before allowing me to move. I tried to casually walk into the restroom and then locked the door quietly.

After three long rings Mia answered her phone and didn't seem happy about it. "What do you want?" she answered.

"Mia you were right and I was wrong and I'm sorry but I need your help. He hit me, smacked me right across the face and now he wants me to stay with him and were talking more than just one night please help, I'm scared and don't know what to do," I explained quickly while starting to cry quietly. Her tone was completely different when she answered.

"Oh my gosh are you alright? I'm sorry I never should have let you go. Okay we need a plan, I have to tell the guys but no way can they get you from his place without some major gun fire. Shit we need a plan now," she mumbled more to herself than me. There was a loud bang on the door and I jumped so high I thought I would hit the ceiling.

"Let's go princess," Johnny yelled.

"Mia I have to go, I will call you when I'm free just save me, but don't let the boys be stupid it's not like he's beating me to a pulp" I whispered before hanging up. I washed my hands and walked out to find Johnny leaning against the door frame. I just needed to calm down and act normal so he would remain calm.

"Ready," I said cheerfully and then pecked him on the lips. I felt fake and worried he might see through it but luckily he didn't know me that well. He put his arm around me and let his hand rest in my back pocket. He grabbed my one bag with his other hand and he led us out. I followed silently and he seemed fine with that.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I am actually," I replied honestly.

"We can have dinner at a little restaurant by my place," he told me. I realized then that the power I was attracted to was actually him controlling me. He didn't ask because he didn't really care; he told you how things were going to be and that was finale. I just agreed happy to delay the trip to his place. We pulled up to a tiny Italian place and it looked good but I was still having troubled letting go of the fear I now had for Johnny. He pulled me into the place and we were seated in a secluded booth near the back. He pulled me closer to him when I sat with some space between us. He traced his hand lightly over the cheek he had hit.

"Does it hurt?" he asked changing his tone completely. The look in his eyes stunned me; they had melted from stone to sugar. His voice was quiet and caring it actually took me back for a second.

"No, not anymore," I assured him. He smiled and nodded seeming almost reassured. "Why did you hit me?" I asked in a whisper.

"I care about you Anastasia but you have to have respect for those above you meaning men. I'm not trying to be egotistical but you're my girl and when you step out of line you need to be reminded where your place is and that's behind me," he said his voice returning to its confident self. I wanted to hit him at that moment but decided against it. Soon enough I wouldn't have to be around him anymore.

"Of course," I responded biting my tongue.

After we finished the dinner without much talking he ordered a desert for us to share. I was actually excited that he got my favorite chocolate cake. But while we waited for it to be prepared he leaned over and kissed me. I really, really didn't want to kiss him but once I felt his overwhelming presence it was hard to deny him. Just because I no longer liked him doesn't mean I could resist his presence or the fact that I was human and had needs and was turned on when a big strong guy took control when it came to being intimate. I tried and tried to resist him but caved and kissed him back intensely. His tongue traced my lips demanding permission and I parted my lips allowing it. The waiter brought the desert not that either of us noticed for several moments. I pulled away eventually and was no longer hungry for cake. Damn Johnny he knew how to turn a girl on.

"Let's get out of here," Johnny said dropping a hundred on the table and pulling me out of the booth. Once my heart had calmed down I was able to think clearly and remember exactly what kind of guy he really was, I suddenly realized tonight was going to happen either way and I wouldn't be rescued until tomorrow. We made it back to his place in record time and he practically dragged me into his place. He clearly hadn't lost a second of the heat because the second the door clicked closed he tore off his shirt and pulled me close to him kissing me intently again.

"Your body is incredible," he said moving his hands over my entire body slowly. The slow movement caused a low moan to escape my lips. I was trying to stop my body from reacting because in my mind I knew this was wrong and I didn't want it but my body was doing the complete opposite. When Johnny pulled my shirt over my head and began kissing my neck, chest and breasts I was a goner. I pulled him over to the bed and after a few more moments of foreplay Johnny pinned me down and I got dominated just like the time before.

I waited and waited for Johnny to finally fall asleep before crawling out of bed and grabbing my phone. I locked myself in the bathroom and called Mia, she answered right away.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm good, I didn't mean to freak you out, do you have a plan, and did you talk to the guys?" I asked keeping my voice quiet.

"I did and after they calmed down and realized they couldn't just shoot that place up the only plan could think of is Monday when he takes you to the race, Dom will be able to get you safely then but otherwise I imagine he will be at your side with his gang on his turf so you just need to keep him happy and stay under the radar until then. Sunday should be a slow day so nothing should really happen just be safe Ash, please and I'm sorry I let this happen," she said. It sounded like she was beginning to cry.

"Mia you did everything right, you warned me this is not your fault. Please, please believe this is not your fault I was going to go out with him no matter what. Okay Monday night then I can survive till then, I did grow up with Vince remember," I joked trying to stay calm while reassuring her. She chuckled a little and relaxed her voice.

"You are actually amazing do you know that?" she asked.

"I know. Hey is Vince there?" I asked.

"No he's home but Dom is," she replied.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"Hey baby girl," he said. Hearing his deep voice was the most soothing sound in the world right now.

"Dom I'm so sorry for everything. I messed up and I just hope you won't hate me," I said in a rush.

"How could I hate something as good looking as you?" he said with a chuckle. "Just get back to me safe and we will call it even." He was actually saying everything I needed to hear and I wanted to sneak out right now.

"You going to take me back?" I asked.

"I would steal you back if I had to but yes, I'm looking forward to it," he assured me. I was about to respond when suddenly the door swung open and Johnny was standing in front of me only in his boxers staring me down looking like he was going to kill me.

"Shit I have to go," I said and then hit the end button. Apparently I hadn't locked to door after all and I wasn't keeping my voice quiet. "Hey," I said standing up. He didn't respond right away. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to the bedroom and chucked me onto the bed.

"Who the fuck was that?" he asked. My wrist was red because of how forceful Johnny had pulled me. Apparently him hitting me was not going to be his only violent action.

"Mia, she called and I didn't want to wake you so I just went in there," I explained. It was somewhat true. He walked over to me and stood right in front of me. I was very intimidated and tried to think. "She called to make sure I was alright and tell him about some of the drama I missed, I'm sorry I didn't think you would be mad, she is my best friend."

"Mia Torreto? I don't believe you," he said taking my phone and opening it. Luckily I had actually called her number so he couldn't call me out on it. After seeing my last call was her he seemed to ease back a little but clearly didn't believe me completely. I took this moment of silence to try and distract him. I stood up from the bed and lightly put my hands on shoulders. I kissed his chest and then wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have talked to her now. Please forgive me," I said and then kissed his neck. Growing up with Vince had taught me to apologize even when there was no reason. I was actually very good at getting people to believe what they wanted to hear. He relaxed under my touch slightly.

"There is to never be another call to a Toretto in my place or any time you're with me, understand?" he asked.

"Sure of course," I agreed but I was internally rolling my eyes. He kissed my lips roughly letting me know he was in control. I pulled him onto the bed and snuggled up to his chest under the covers. He pulled me close and was soon asleep. I could do this, manipulating Johnny till Monday night could be arranged.

A/N

Alright, I didn't get too much feedback on the last chapter so I'm not too sure how you guys are feeling about this so let me know how you like it now, hope it's living up to what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday morning I had a hard time not rolling my eyes in front of him. HE always had a hand on me and I do mean always. I was getting really sick of it and he kept talking about how superior he and his family were to everyone. Being around his team and friends allowed me to stop some of the affection which was a win but at this point I was going to cut off his hand just to get it off me. It was clear he thought I was his property and that just wasn't going to fly.

"I'm sure your team's not happy you're here," Lance said. Johnny, Lance and I were having lunch and it was the first time I have been asked to speak. Johnny's hand was on my leg under the table, stroking it gently and it was actually pissing me off.

"I'm not part of the team, but no there still not too enthusiastic about it," I replied keeping my tone in check.

"How is it that, that pig headed, loser brother of yours didn't get you an immediate spot on the team? I mean is he good for anything?" Lance asked with a chuckle. Johnny laughed too. Oh man I was about to reach over the table and slap the smirk right off both of their faces.

"Hey that's my brother you're talking about you should be able to respect family," I said trying to stay polite. If I stepped out of line with Lance here I would definitely get hit once again and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"You should understand they are a rival team with no respect and now that you keep our company you should be keeping our views," Lance replied becoming a little threatening. I exhaled slowly trying to remain calm but was having trouble. No one and I do mean no one talked bad about Vince around me. WE fight but family is family; Mia was right family came first and that's what should matter.

"I keep my own views but respect you have your own, but don't disrespect my family," I warned in the nicest tone I could manage. The hand Johnny had on my leg tightened and was too tight, apparently he didn't like my new tone.

"Fair enough, family is family, but you must agree that Dom is an over egotistical, self centered tool seeing as he is Johnny's top rival and he's not your family. Right?" I couldn't believe Lance was trapping me like this. If I disagreed than I was screwed but if I agreed what kinda person does that make me? The plan was to survive so that's what I needed to do. So I just politely nodded but apparently that wasn't good enough for Lance, he was making a power play. "Say it," he insisted.

"Say what?" I asked hoping he wouldn't repeat it.

"Tell me and Johnny how much of an egotistical, tool he is and how he turns you off because he's so self centered. Tell me Anastasia," he said. It was clear he knew I felt differently and wanted me to fold under his power.

"I don't really know him well enough to have that kind of opinion," I replied hoping that would satisfy him.

"You must have some kind of opinion though, why don't you share?" he asked. Johnny's hand hadn't loosened in fact it was becoming tighter almost to a point of pain. Lance was doing everything he could to trap me.

"Well he seems to know his facts on cars and racing, he's too violent and thinks he runs shit," I answered trying to satisfy him without shit talking Dom to the best of my abilities. He wasn't happy but allowed the answer.

"This one's feisty, more thoughts in her head than most you might need to remind her of her place though. Wouldn't want anyone getting hurt," Lance said turning to Johnny. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

"She's knows how to listen. Someone taught her that well so I don't need to," Johnny said.

"You at least satisfied?" Lance asked throwing a glance at me.

"Yeah she knows how to behave there," Johnny replied loosening his grip on me. He kissed my temple with an annoying grin across his face. I couldn't believe they were talking about this right in front of me. What was I thinking; Johnny was no kind of sweet. I mentally noted to always listen to Mia from now on.

"I have to handle some work so Lance is going to be with you the rest of the day" Johnny said outside his car. We had finished lunch and Johnny pulled me over to his car. Johnny was leaning into me forcing my back against his car. His arms were around my waist and there were only a few inches between our faces.

"No don't go," I pleaded. The only thing that I wanted to do less than be with Johnny was be alone with Lance. He was clearly misunderstanding why I didn't want him to leave. He leaned in and kissed me hard before forcing my lips apart. After a few seconds I pulled back.

"I will be back tonight, behave while I'm gone," he warned.

"I don't need a babysitter," I complained. "I can just chill at your place." The second I got alone I could peace out of this place.

"I'm not leaving you alone wouldn't want you doing anything stupid," he said kissing me again.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked pulling away again.

"I already told you no," he said becoming more serious. I smiled and tried to play it off cooly.

"Fine, just come back soon then," I replied kissing him this time. He seemed to relax and deepened the kiss not to my liking but whatever kept him happy kept me safe till tomorrow night. I fought myself not to pull away, it made him angry if I pulled away from him and I had just done it twice. He pulled back a second later with a grin on his face.

"That's better," he said kissing me once again but just for a second. He stood up straight allowing me to move now. Lance whistled over to me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, unfortunately Johnny noticed.

"I don't like being whistled at, it makes me feel like a dog," I explained quickly before Johnny could say anything. He nodded and didn't get worked up after all.

"Wait here," he said walking over to Lace. They had a brief conversation and he headed back over to me. "Okay I have to go now, Lance will take care of you, see you tonight," he said slapping my ass as I turned to head over to Lance. The look on Lance's face had me suddenly worried and suddenly I realized he didn't have a car, he had a motorcycle.

"Let's go," he said starting his bike. I nodded and reluctantly got on behind him. I wrapped my arms around him and I swear I could feel a smirk spread across his face. I wasn't a fan of being with Lance and saw today going not well. We arrived back at what I assumed was his place. I hoped off as quickly as I could before he had even turned the bike off. He got off at an incredibly slow pace and it seemed to annoy me more than it usually would. When he was finally ready to lead the way he put his hand on my lower back, not in an affectionate way more so I knew he had control.

"Is this your place?" I asked politely.

"One of them yes, we are going to hang here for a little before heading out to meet up with Johnny and then hit up a party," he explained. He lived in a small but lavish place; clearly he flashed his money everywhere in his life, different from Johnny who enjoyed living in a simpler environment.

"What kind of work did he have?" I asked as he closed the door behind us.

"Man's work, don't worry so much about it," he replied rudely. Apparently he didn't like the idea of a women knowing about their business. "Sit there and don't move," he said pushing me in the direction of the couch. I walked over and sat down, listening to his order. "You do listen well," he commented.

I was actually considering walking over to the chair just to piss him off but decided it wasn't worth whatever overreaction I'm sure he would have. I sat there for almost an hour before he came back out in a different change of clothes followed by a girl who was barley dressed. Her hair was messed up in fact she had sex hair, Lance seemed completely casual when he came and sat next to me. She walked herself out and he didn't say anything, in fact all he did was put a firm hand on my knee.

"Did you just have sex?" I asked in complete disbelief.

"Yeah, I didn't know Johnny was going to stick you with me," he replied.

"And you always just have a girl waiting for you after a long day?" I asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I do, and the judgment needs to get out of your tone right now before I become offended. You can have sex with my cousin after a long day but I can't with her?" he asked becoming annoyed.

"Her? Do you even know her name?"

"I don't need to; she served her purpose and got what she wanted," he said simply.

"And what was that? A few hundred bucks? That is absolutely discussing," I chided. It seems that comment was out of line because Lance quickly pulled out a small switch blade and grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?" I asked suddenly very scared. I tried to pull my hand free but he was too strong.

"I'm now offended and annoyed with your attitude and I'm the power right now so I don't have to take it," he said before dragging the blade across the top of my hand. It was deep enough to draw blood but shallow enough not to be serious, but it seriously hurt. It looked like he was about to do it again.

"Wait I'm sorry please don't," I pleaded trying harder to get my hand back. His grip tightened in return. He seemed almost amused that I was now scared.

"Stop struggling," he ordered. I immediately stopped but had trouble not flinching when he lightly touched the blade to my hand.

"Please Lance I'm sorry for being rude it was wrong, I was wrong."'

"I have no clue why Johnny is so attracted to you. You are much too disobedient and disrespectful. Maybe he thinks he can break you? Maybe I should help him," he wonder out loud.

"You don't need to, I'm broken I promise," I said trying to calm him down. I saw this going very bad for me.

"I think we both know that's not true. Even the very short time you have spent together I already can tell you use your sexual appeal to get out of trouble. Your opinions differ greatly from Johnny's and even though Johnny might not agree I know Dom and that team mean more to you than you say. So how to proceed?" he asked looking at me and then the blade right above my hand.

"They really don't Vince is just my only family and Mia my best friend. I have barley been around the others I swear, you can ask anyone, I only went to one race with them. I don't even race, I promise ask Johnny," I pleaded.

"He's already blind for you. I don't know what to make of you though. Gorgeous sure, smart alright, mouthy clearly, but Johnny could do better. Your family alone is a disgrace. Why are you special?" he asked finally releasing my hand. I clutched it tightly and whipped the blood off. I could feel tears approaching, I never thought I would miss Johnny as much as I did right now and I would give anything to just be back home with Vince. If he did this just for being mouthy what was going to happen when I tried to leave? I was suddenly very worried.

"Lance I really am sorry," I repeated.

"Oh I believe you," he said patting my leg. "Go clean your hand," he said. I stood quickly and headed into the kitchen, happy to get out of his reach. I washed the dried blood off my hand and tried to think of how to get out of this but came up blank.

"I think I see it," Lance said from behind me. I had to stop myself from jumping.

"See what?" I asked trying to sound sweet instead of scarred.

"Why Johnny is so attached to you, because it looks like you have a sick little body," he said walking closer and putting his hands on my hips. "Don't move." He stared into my eyes the entire time his hands very, very slowly felt every inch of me. He watched every reaction I had as he felt different parts of my body. "Don't be scared baby; I can see all the innocents behind those eye's you just need a little help. Just do as you're told and things will become easier," he said finally taking his hands off me. I nodded unable to move.

"Okay," I finally mumbled.

"Good, now give me a kiss and get in the shower," he ordered. I pecked him on the lips and headed out of the room. As soon as I felt his eyes off me I started crying. What the hell is going to happen to me? I found the shower and turned it on and got in. I was doing whatever Lance told me to because I WAS scared of him. After a very long shower I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door.

"You can get dressed right in here," Lance said coming out of nowhere. I couldn't stop the little scream that escaped my lips. I was actually terrified of this guy. He seemed to be pleased with my response. He was pointing to a door and I walked through it and closed it behind me. The room was small and plain looking. I opened the closet and found all kinds of slutty clothes. I figured this room was dedicated to the many whores Lance had in his life. After some digging I found a pair of black shorts and a white lace top. It was see-through somewhat but covered more skin than the rest of the clothes in this room. I walked through the joint bathroom and found everything I would need to finish getting ready. I finished up and after taking a deep breath walked out to find Lance.

"That looks better," he complimented. I smiled and sat next to him. He motioned for me to stand back up so I did. He looked me carefully and seemed dissatisfied. "Actually," he said standing up. He pulled out his little switch blade again and I automatically flinched which caused him to laugh. He used the sharp little knife to cut off half my shirt, so I know bared half my stomach. It was way more revealing than I was comfortable with. He nodded to himself before smiling. I felt so cheap. There was knock on the door just then before it opened. I was overcome with joy when I saw it was Johnny. I half ran over to his side and kissed him.

"Miss me?" he asked with a smile. He leaned down and kissed me harder and I didn't mind at all. Anything was better than being alone with Lance. He pulled away and looked at me for a second before smiling. I blushed when I realized he was looking at my bare skin.

"She behave?" Johnny asked looking over my shoulder.

"She did alright," he replied. I felt Johnny suddenly become dissatisfied. I leaned up and kissed him again trying to keep him happy.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Long and stressful, I need a shower and then we can go," he said looking over to Lance. He released me and I looked over to see Lance smiling at me. The last thing I wanted was to be alone with him again dressed like a hooker.

"Why don't I help you?" I asked grabbing Johnny's hand, he smiled and pulled me into the little room combined with its own bathroom. He sat me on the bed and pulled off his shirt.

"Didn't like your alone time with Lance?" he asked. He walked over to me and put his hands on either side of my legs. I leaned into him and kissed him but he pulled back wanting an answer.

"I just said something stupid that's all," I explained. He looked down at my hand at the white line across my hand.

"Seems Lance handled that so I guess I don't need to do any further punishing then?" he asked more to himself.

"No, I promise it will never happen again. Johnny please I really am sorry and I told him that."

"He still seems annoyed. Why don't you go make nice with him while I shower," he offered.

"Don't you want me to help you?" I asked changing my voice to become more seductive. He leaned in and kissed me before shaking his head.

"Your already all dolled up, just go," he said with a smile. Clearly he was not angry at me. He kissed me one last time before allowing me to get up.

"Hey Johnny do you like this shirt? I think I want to change it. Is that alright with you?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure thing girl," he said pulling the shirt off himself. He kissed the center of my chest before walking into the bathroom. I smiled so happy he said I could change. After a long search I found a gray deep V that cover my stomach and felt more like myself but I did then have to walk out to Lance. I sat next to him and he immediately put his hand on my knee.

"Didn't like what I did to your shirt?" he asked.

"Johnny said I could change," I explained.

"Did you honestly ask him?"

"Yes of course," I assured him.

"Looks like you can learn," Lance said leaning over and kissing my cheek. It was hard not to pull away from his touch but I managed it.

A/N

Boom things are going to take another turn when they get to the race night trust me! I'm super excited! Let me know what you ALL think! The reviews I'm getting are amazing thank you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Monday night came extremely slowly. I was able to talk with Mia one more time and she assured me everything would go off perfectly. In the race world Dom and the team ran every street so getting me shouldn't be too big of a problem. I called Vince but the second he answered Johnny interrupted so I couldn't say anything. But all the times I bite my tongue and nodded politely over these past few days would all be worth it in an hour.

"Let's go already," Lance complained. I rolled my eyes in the mirror before walking out. Johnny pulled me under his arm instantly and kissed my temple.

"You look good," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. Keeping Johnny happy meant less time alone with Lance which kept everyone happy.

"We are not going to the nunnery," Lance commented looking over at me. I was wearing black skinny jeans, silver ankle heels and a low V neck t shirt. It was comfortable but showed enough cleavage to make any guy do a double take.

"Haters make me famous," I replied. Johnny laughed and allowed the comment. I had come to realize that Johnny like that I dressed more on the shy side which made me happy. He liked that all the guys saw me as hard to get and he was able to get me. Anyone can get someone dressed like a whore that's what makes them easy; like Lance's girls.

We made it to the race earlier than I did with Dom's team. Things were the same here as at the other race I went to. Lots of cars and guys and even more whores, eyes were glued to that hand Johnny had over my shoulder. I imagine he usually had girls like Lance did. I wasn't exactly dressed like everyone else but Johnny like it so screw them all, not them I'm trying to impress him although he has been treating me a lot better. Ugh this is so stupid I need to get away from him.

"Are you racing tonight?" I asked.

"Do you think I should?" he asked. I was taken back a little. I think it was the first time he asked me for an opinion on what he should do and he was being completely serious. I wanted to say no because if he did race then that left me with Lance but I felt like if I said no he would be dissatisfied.

"Of course, I love winners," I replied with a wink. He smiled and agreed. After we mingled with people I was beginning to become nervous. The team was supposed to be here within the hour and I saw worried about the altercation to come.

"I want to give you something," Johnny said pulling me away from his crowd over to his car. He pulled a black box out of his pocket and I wanted to scream. WHAT THE HELL WAS ABOUT TO HAPPEN.

"What is that?" I asked. He opened the box and it was a titanium ring. I still wasn't sure what was happening.

"I'm making you off limits," he said pulling the ring out of the box and putting it on my right ring finger. "You're officially my girlfriend," he announced. The ring had his last name engraved on it. I reflexively glanced down at my watch; I had ten more minutes till they were supposed to be here.

"This is kinda fast don't you think?" I asked.

"Why don't you sound happy? Do you not understand what this means? You are the luckiest girl here," he said becoming angry.

"I just don't know, I mean we barley know each other and I'm super messed up trust me you don't want me as your girlfriend," I tried to explain. He wasn't having it.

"Lance said you needed to be broken, I wasn't so sure you did but I suppose he is right. It's more work than I was hoping but I am capable of it," he said becoming over powering again and dominating again. He intertwined his hand with my right squeezing it forcefully so the ring on my finger started hurting.

"I'm racing and you need to be sidelined with Lance. Try not to say anything and get that pretty face of yours hurt," he threatened. I was so screwed now it was getting ridiculous. Lance came over to us looking like he was ready to punch someone in the face.

"Torreto and his team just rolled up," he stated. I felt my heart stop but neither Lance nor Johnny looked down at me. I wouldn't be surprised if they forgot all about me and Vince.

"You have a plan?" Johnny asked.

"Everyone knows your racing tonight, Toretto is going to want in so you need to just beat his ass and take that car of his or his dirty money either way humiliation will be given out tonight. Just make sure he gets it," Lance warned.

The entire team came into view in a V formation. Dom was leading with Vince and Brian at his flanks and then Jesse and Leon behind them with Mia and Letty last in line. Lance looked over at the team and then down at me with hard eyes.

"They are going to try and take her," Lance said. "Are we going to let her?" I loved how they talked like I wasn't there and had no choice in the matter.

"No," Johnny replied flatly putting his arms around my shoulder again pulling me in tightly.

"Let go of my sister Tran!" Vince yelled when they had made it over to us. My eyes immediately connected with Mia's and I wanted to scream or run, but he had way to tight a grip around me. The second Dom and everyone made it over to us Tran's team formed behind him and Lance.

"Get out of here Toretto, and take your pathetic excuse of a team with you," Lance replied.

"I came to race, you scared?" Dom answered cooly.

"I will happily take your money," Johnny said.

"Seems you have something else that belongs to me," Dom said gesturing towards me. I didn't like the fact he made me seem like property.

"She's not a part of your team so you have no claim to her," he replied. The look on his face seemed to agree with Johnny. It must have been one of the stupid racer codes. Mia explained a few of them to me but she said there were too many to list but this sounded like one.

"I will race you for her," Dom said after a second of thinking.

"She's already mine," Johnny said.

"You made her a team member?" he asked doubtfully. By now a small crowd was watching and listening in a loose circle. Johnny shook his head but had a smirk on his face still. He nodded indicating the ring on my right hand. It suddenly felt super heavy with all the stares it was getting.

"She doesn't know the rules, Ash you want to stay with Tran or come home with us?" Dom asked. Every single person who could hear was now looking at me. I felt so many daggers being thrown my direction I wanted to cry.

"I want to go home," I whispered. I felt the tension coming off Johnny's team and his grip tightened.

"Let her go now!" Dom ordered.

"Home is with me. She lives with me, so get lost," Johnny replied quickly.

"A race is the fair way to win her. That's what the code says," someone yelled from the crowd.

"Yeah, leaders race," someone else called out.

"Fine we will race for her," Johnny agreed after a few awkward moments.

"Winner takes Ash home with no violence," Dom said. "You all heard it, let's see if he can keep to his word, that's all we have around here right?" Dom yelled. The crowd all cheered and repeated the "Right!"

It seemed there was actually a lot about racing I didn't know. Now my fate was left to a ten second race. Dom was supposed to be the best but so was Johnny. That's why they ran the two most powerful, well recognized teams. I had no idea if they had raced before and who had won. Johnny was going to pull me away with him when Dom got in the way.

"She is not staying with your team," he said.

"I'm not leaving her with yours. Those animals would just steal her away before the race began. Everyone here knows what kind of record your third has," Johnny replied snidely. I looked back over to the team to try and figure who the 'third' was. It could have either been Vince or Brian I would have assumed Brian but he didn't really seem to be around long enough to have reputation that sounded this bad. But how could Brian already be second he was new. This race code and rules shit was way too confusing and I just wanted to go home with Vince.

"Leave her with Tej then," Dom replied.

"Yeah I will take care of her," a dark skinned guy said coming from the crowd. I hadn't seen him before and had no idea why he would be neutral territory. Johnny reluctantly agreed and let go of me. He walked me over to Tej and handed me over. The two teams both looked at me before walking off in different directions. Tej put his arm loosely and walked me through the crowd.

"Why am I trusted with you?" I asked annoyed that everyone was treating me like property.

"I'm the race runner. I usually handle all the cash but since you're the prize tonight I'm trusted with keeping you safe" he explained. He actually seemed really easy going.

"Oh so you're like Hector?" I asked.

"Better looking but yeah," he replied with a smile.

"Do you ever race?" I asked.

"No not usually," he replied.

"So you have probably been the race guy for a long time. Have Dom and Johnny ever raced?" I asked.

"It's called a race runner and clearly you have not been around that long, but yes they have raced each other before," he replied pulling me to a stop.

"Well who won?" I asked.

"If I tell you that where's the fun in that?" he asked.

The cars lined up and Tej pulled me out in front of them before turning me so I was facing Dom and Johnny. "What are we doing?" I asked.

"Starting the race of course," he said. "Put your hands up and then count to three in your head before letting them fall," he instructed. I did what he said and the second I put my hands in the air I felt his hands on my stomach, were all guys the same? I let them drop and the cars shot off on either side of me. The crowd began yelling and running after the cars but I was frozen. After I counted to ten in my head I knew the race had finished.

"Don't you want to know who won?" Tej whispered in my ear. We hadn't moved since I dropped my hands. He rested his hands on my hips in a less friendly manor which made me happy but I was literally. Frozen staring at the empty rode where the crows had just been.

"I'm scared," I whispered. I felt a few tears streaming down my face. Tej realized it and walked so he was face to face with me.

"Don't cry baby girl, Tran is a great guy and so is Dom what's the difference who wins?" he asked.

"I don't care about either of them; I miss my brother and want to go home with him. Guys are guys but I miss my family," I explained.

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry over stupid racers," he said. He had started pushing me so I was forced to walk backwards which I didn't oppose. I was going to have to get down there eventually and at least this was a slow way to do it.

"You're going to have to turn around eventually," he said making sure I didn't run into anything.

"Who won Tej?" I asked.

"You're going to have to turn around to find that out. I don't like to ruin the surprises for beautiful women so stop being scared and turn around," he said pulling me to a stop. I was surrounded by a very large cheering crowd who all seemed to be looking at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I held my breath before turning around. Dom was leaning against his car very casually and smiled when I looked over to him. He waved for me to come over to him and I almost jumped I was so happy. I hugged Tej because he was the closest person to me before heading through the crowd. But before I made it I felt a strong pull on my arm. It was Johnny.

"This is not over," he threatened before releasing my arm. I looked over to Dom who didn't see it happen and shook it off. I finally made it over to him and Vince was revealed. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Vince," I mumbled. I heard him laugh and he refused to let me go.

"I never should have let any of this happen to you baby Bell, I'm just happy you are safe," he replied. He put me down and then hugged me again before pulling me away from everyone.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home, did you want to stay here? Or go somewhere else?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, home sounds good, I have never missed our small, little house so much," I replied honestly. I saw his car and headed over to the passenger's side door. I got in and locked the door. I felt more tears coming suddenly.

"Are you crying?" he asked before ruffling my hair. "What could you have to cry about?"

"I was so scared and now I'm so happy. Just shut up wolfy I have been going through a lot the past few days alright," I said hitting him before laughing.

A/N

Sorry it took so long I had a little writers block, please help me out with some reviews with opinions and I will try and get the next one up quicker, hope you like it!


	11. Chapter 11

"The team's going to come over alright?" Vince said as I plopped on the couch.

"No!" I practically shouted. He looked back at me confused by the sudden outburst. "I just… I' m tired and a mess, please no visitors," I explained.

"Why are you lying?" he asked coming over and sitting next to me. "Why don't you want to see the team?"

"I'm really tired and have a headache seriously Vince I just want to see anyone," I said dropping my head into my hands and began crying. Things had been really emotional and I was about to lose control of it all. He pulled me under his arm and exhaled loudly before picking me up in a cradle like I was a child. I just continued to softly cry while he carried me to bed. He placed me on top of the sheets and hesitated unsure what to do.

"Night Vince," I mumbled through the sheets.

"I love you Ash," he replied. It was very rare for Vince to express any real emotion so I knew he was seriously worried about me. Apparently I wasn't holding it together any longer.

"Thank you Vince," I replied. He walked out and closed the door lightly. The exhausting over took me immediately and I passed out.

I woke up in a panic and covered in sweat. I was breathing heavy and was freaked. I turned the light on immediately to make sure no one had broke into my room like I had dreamt. I dreamt that Johnny had kidnapped me and then left me alone with Lace who started cutting me. I was too spooked to be alone so I headed down stairs to watch some television. When I opened my door I screamed. Vince opened his eyes and looked around.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking up at me.

"What are you doing there? You scared me half to death," I explained. Vince was sleeping sitting up against the wall with his legs out. I was expecting him there and I was already jumpy so a scream just slipped out.

"You had me all freaked and I just kinda fell asleep here, is everything alright why are you awake?" he asked standing up trying to keep his eyes focused on me.

"I had a bad dream and the silence was freaking me out," I admitted.

"Did they hurt you Ash?" he asked becoming serious but not upset.

"No it was just a bad dream, I'm going to watch T.V you need to go to bed and sleep," I told him. He didn't look like he was going to agree but he didn't follow me when I walked down the stairs. I turned on the T.V and just crashed on the couch. I wasn't paying attention to it, my eyes glazed over but I couldn't close them. After the show ended I heard Vince coming down the stairs.

"I told you to go to bed," I said pulling my knees to my chest so he could sit down. He tossed a blanket on me and sat down stretching out.

"Since when do I take orders from you?" he asked with a laugh.

"Seriously I'm fine, go to bed you're not going to get any sleep like that," I chided.

"I'm worried about you alright, sue me for caring. If I go back up stairs then all I'm going to do is sit there awake listening to every sound and worrying your hurt or something so shut up about it," he said swatting my leg lightly. I stretched my legs over his lap and closed my eyes. I no longer felt worried or scared so I quickly fell asleep.

"Get up lazy ass," Vince yelled. I opened my eyes and saw Vince moving around the kitchen cooking some sort of food.

"What time is it?" I asked stretching before standing up slowly. My back was aching from sleeping on the couch but I felt a lot better than I did last night.

"Just past ten," he replied.

"Do I smell hazelnut coffee?" I asked in disbelief. Vince never drank flavored coffee and I loved hazelnut he only bought it when I was really sick or on like Christmas otherwise I had to buy and make it and then clean the pot so it didn't "contaminate" his coffee. "You must really feel bad for me," I joked sitting at the kitchen table. He put the coffee in front of me along with a plate of eggs.

"Mia dropped it off a few hours ago so I wouldn't have to leave you alone in your fragile state," he said sitting next to me pulling out the paper.

"Please I am not fragile," I said.

"Says the baby who had to sleep on the couch cause she had a bad dream, what are you twelve?" he replied.

"You were the one so worried that you couldn't sleep in your own bed so don't go poking the bear when you're just as guilty," I said sipping the coffee, it was actually amazing. "Wow I love this coffee; did you say Mia brought it over?"

"Yeah I was going to get it but realized I didn't want you waking up alone and freaking out so I called her and she brought it over along with some groceries. For some reason that girl thinks your some kinda a big deal," he joked.

"Oh like you don't? I'm kinda the best thing in your life and you know it," I replied. He didn't respond and just continued reading his paper. "Don't you remember you love me," I added when he didn't reply.

"You're sounding delusional maybe you need some more sleep," he said not looking up from the passage he was reading. When he turned the page he looked up at me.

"You are a mess, go shower and we can head to work," he said.

"I'm working now?" I asked.

"I meant we can head off to my work," he corrected. I agreed and headed off to hop in the shower. After a long hour of getting ready I walked down stairs nervous about what I had to tell Vince.

"Ready to go?" he asked with the keys already in his hand.

"What if I told you I don't want to go?" I asked.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a headache and if I go then everyone will want to talk to me and I just don't want to deal with that today," I explained.

"Ash I feel like you are keeping something from me," he said with worry plastered across his face.

"I'm not I just don't want to be around everyone yet. I mean I just got home I'm not ready to leave," I answered.

"I don't know if leaving you alone right now is such a good idea," he replied honestly. I could tell he was trying really hard to remain calm.

"Vince I'm a big girl, I can be alone while you're at work. I was thinking about applying for some jobs online actually mine as well put my degree to work for something," I said sitting on the couch.

"Alright then, how about team dinner then? I know everyone wants to see you and make sure you are okay, we can go to Cha. Cha. Cha. It's this really cool little restaurant lots of racers go to," he offered. I internally cringed but didn't react for Vince to see.

"Maybe," I responded. He rolled his eyes but accepted the answer.

"Be careful and call if anything happens, and that includes you freaking out about being alone. Don't be all brave call me promise?" he asked.

"Okay I promise you will be my first call if anything happens," I agreed.

"Bye baby Bell," he said walking out the door.

"Bye wolfy," I grinned. He left and I headed into his bedroom to get the laptop and then set it up on the coffee table in front of the T.V and began searching for jobs.

Vince's POV

"Yo Vince where is Ashy?" Brian asked when I walked into the garage. Brian had started calling her that, it wasn't my favorite but she liked it so what could I do. He hadn't touched her yet but the second he did I was going to kill him and put a stop to the little pet name.

"She stayed home," I replied.

"Is everything alright?" Dom asked. Everyone was listening. I wasn't sure how I felt about the team being so concerned about her. They were getting too attached, she wasn't supposed to be a part of this but how could I stop it. The team was family just like Ash.

"Yeah she just isn't feeling that well and wanted to stay home for today," I answered walking over to Dom.

"She wanted to stay home or did you make her?" Mia asked flashing me attitude.

"She wanted to, I asked her to come but she didn't want to," I replied with some acid in my tone. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but her accusing tone wasn't making me anymore relaxed.

"I need your help out back," Dom said walking out the back door. I followed him but there was nothing waiting out back.

"What do you need help with?" I asked confused.

"You don't look so good, something has you worried. I've never seen you like this bro what's going on with Ash?" he asked. I grabbed the plastic chair and sat down.

"Something's up with her, I mean why didn't she want you guys over last night and now she won't come to the garage. She had a nightmare last night and couldn't sleep without me being in the room. The last time that happened was when my dad went away. Something happened to her, they did something to have her so freaked out," I explained.

"Did you see any bruises or scars? I mean she wasn't with them long enough to hurt her that bad right? If they did we need to act and act now. A full scale assault is in order," Dom said sounding ready to shoot him up today. I wasn't opposed to the idea but I worried that it would freak Ash out more if something happened to one of us.

"I didn't really get a good look at her, I mean nothing serious I could see, maybe under her shirt or something but she would have told me," I answered.

"Are you sure?" Dom questioned.

"Yeah I am!" I replied standing up.

"Relax Vince I'm trying to help," he said staying calm. I ran my hands through my hair, what was I doing? Snapping at Dom? This isn't me. "You're a mess dude."

"I'm messing up Dom, she's my baby sister and I let this happen to her. I let her get hurt and now she's not bouncing back. I messed up when she was a kid but not like this I mean she's freaked, what am I supposed to do? I'm not responsible how can I help her when my life's a wreck?" I asked more to myself.

"Vince you raised that girl and now she has a college degree and is working on being a productive member of society. Tran did this not you. You can't stop her from dating losers all we can do is beat the shit out of them so no one will do it again," he explained with a smirk.

"We?" I asked with a grin.

"What can I say dog, I like your sister and you know I will treat her right," he said.

"I'm not giving permission it's not okay she's all I have left but I won't stop you," I agreed.

"I wasn't asking but thanks man," Dom said putting his fist out. I connected with him and felt a little relieved; Ash could do worse than Dom I suppose but she could do a hell of a lot better.

"How about a team dinner tonight at my place?" Dom asked walking back inside. I followed him and thought back to how Ash felt about that.

"I can ask but she didn't really seem into it. She doesn't really want to be around people right now and I doubt that will change by the time I get home," I explained.

"She doesn't seem to mind being around her big brother, must have done something right," Dom replied. I thought about that for awhile and headed over to a Honda in some desperate need of attention.

Ash's POV

I had applied for 5 jobs and made lunch. I was exhausted and wanted some more hazelnut coffee. I was very disappointed to discover that Mia only brought over the individual packets and I used the two she bought this morning. I felt I had earned it and grabbed my keys heading for the store. I found a problem the second I walked out my door. Johnny and Lancer were in my drive way, my eyes flickered to the guns they were each carrying. They had just gotten off their motorcycles and there was a third one parked next to my car. I recognized it; it was the car Johnny had given to me. I was frozen by their stares. I turned to go back inside but it was too late.

"Don't move," Johnny ordered. His words froze me. "Glad to see you still know to listen to me," he said walking over to me. He grabbed my hand and forcefully pulled me over to the bikes and Lance. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me. You didn't call me I was getting angry," he said tightening his grip around my hand.

"I didn't know I was supposed to call," I whispered. Why was he here, I figured he would never want to see me again. I thought it was clear I didn't want to be around him just because I never said it… it was clear.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Yes of course," I replied automatically. He leaned in and kissed me forcefully.

"Good," he replied pulling away. "Where are you going dressed like that?" he asked. I was wearing tight jeans and a simple black blouse.

"I was heading to the garage, Vince wants me to help with paper work," I lied. I was hoping he would let me go if he thought Vince was expecting me.

"Well then I won't keep you from your family, I just wanted to drop off your present," he said. I smiled and nodded. "Why are you so tense?" he asked. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt the gun press against my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck and relaxed so he would get angry.

"Just been a long night that's all. Vice overreacted but I handled it. I'm happy you missed me though," I said leaning into him.

"Seems you missed me," he said with a grin.

"How could I not, just because I came home doesn't mean I would never see you again. I swear the whole race thing last night was so dramatic. I would have been happy staying with you but I did miss being home," I admitted. He kissed me hard for a moment and I had to work extremely hard not to pull away.

"I wouldn't believe you except for the fact that you still have my ring on," he said proudly. I looked down and he was right. I still had the titanium ring on my finger, I hadn't even realized it.

"Of course why would I take it off," I lied.

"Good girl," he said kissing me again.

"I have to go or Vince will be worried," I said but didn't dare pull away. He seemed dissatisfied with that but not too angry.

"You're lucky I have somewhere to be," he said releasing me. Lance walked over and grabbed my hand. He flipped out his little knife and I freaked.

"Johnny please stop him," I said latching onto Johnny and wrapping my free arm around him ducking my head into his chest.

"Lance doesn't take orders from me," he stated simply.

"Please it's going to hurt," I pleaded. Just then I felt a deep cut go into my hand, Lance released it and I clutched it in my hand. Johnny kissed the top of my head.

"Let me see," he said pulling me back. He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and wrapped it around my hand to stop the bleeding, it still hurt and I knew would leave an identical scar to the last time Lance had put that knife to my hand. "There you will survive," he said kissing the top of my hand. It did feel better and I was grateful that he was there to help.

"I will see you later, count on it," Johnny said before kissing me and getting on his bike. Lance walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you soon," Lace whispered. It sounded like a threat and I suddenly felt uneasy. I watched as they drove off and then my motorcycle was left in the drive way. What was I supposed to do with it? I began to feel light headed and sat down on the pavement. I started crying and felt sick. If I saw Lance again especially without Johnny I was dead for sure. Hopefully Johnny would always be there. I needed Vince but couldn't breathe let alone move. How could I tell Vince he would kill someone and that would make things worse? Shit I was screwed and now felt paralyzed.

A/N

Boom! I actually love this chapter. Can anyone see what's happening? It's kinda subtle but idk if you guys have picked up on it. Let me know what you think I'm excited for what happens next! Review it please


	12. Chapter 12

"Anastasia, honey are you alright?" a women's voice asked. I looked up and saw Mrs. Salvatore. She lived two doors down my entire childhood and would help Vince whenever he needed help with me. She tutored me in Chemistry my junior year and was basically an amazing help to me and Vince.

"Can… you call… Vince," I mumbled through my tears and staggered breath. I was having an extremely hard time breathing and catching my breath.

"Of course, are you hurt though? Why are you crying angle?" she asked pulling out her phone. I just shook my head unable to speak again. "Hi Vince its Mrs. Salvatore, yes I'm good sweetie thank you. I found Anastasia crying in your driveway and she's having trouble breathing and talking. She asked me to call you, I will try great see you soon," she said hanging up the phone. "Darling, he wants me to get you inside can you walk?" she asked.

Mrs. Salvatore was the sweetest lady in the entire world. She was very dated with the way she talked always calling people sweetie and honey. I loved her she was the closest thing I had to a mother once mine was taken away from me. I tried to talk but my breath was taken away from me, so I just shook my head. I couldn't stop crying, couldn't breathe and couldn't move. Lance had literally paralyzed me; my hand was still throbbing from the cut. Mrs. Salvatore bent down and sat next to me on the drive.

"Oh sweetie why are you so upset? You have a beautiful home and a wonderful brother who is going o be here in just a few moments. A little bird told me you graduated college early don't let a boy ruin all the joys in your life," she said. I looked over to her in shock. "Yes I saw those two boys on their motorcycle contraptions, don't let them get you so upset honey. A sunflower should always stand bright and tall," she said. I smiled on the inside and slowed my breathing down slightly. She always called me a sunflower and even after spending hours and hours with Vince and I she knew absolutely nothing about cars. "There you go beautiful just take deep breaths, slow down your rushed little heart," she said patting my lightly on the back. I did what she said and when Vince pulled up my breathing was almost back to normal.

"Anastasia are you alright?" Vince said running over to me immediately. The sight of him caused me to lose it even more, tears flowed out heavier and my breathing became overly rapid again.

"Help me," I whispered. Vince nodded and picked me up off the ground and swiftly carried me inside, he dropped me on the couch carefully and walked back outside for a second and when he came back in Dom was right behind him. That freaked me out and didn't help my breathing situation. Vince sat down next to me and didn't look like he knew what to do.

"Talk to me what happened?" he said after a moment of struggling with what to say.

"Lance… … motorcycle, hand… Dom," I slurred out between gasps.

"Okay you have to calm down, here I want you to match my breathing," he ordered. He was taking long slow breaths and after a few minutes I was able to get back to normal breathing. "Now what happened?" Vince asked keeping his voice calm but I could see through him, he was freaked that I was having such a hard time.

"Why is Dom here?" I whispered so he couldn't hear me. He was sitting in the chair across from Vince and I and based on the look he had on his face he heard my whisper.

"I need you to focus on what happened, you said Lance, did he cut your hand?" Vince asked taking my injured hand and unwrapping the cloth. It was still bleeding and the cloth was soaked with blood, Lance had cut my hand deeper this time. The pain was still pretty bad but all the other thoughts in my head kept the pain in the back of my mind. I couldn't focus on Vince's question my eyes just kept wandering over to Dom. Why was he here? I couldn't answer because I couldn't focus on anything but Dom sitting there quietly.

"Ash, focus on me!" Vince yelled snapping my attention back.

"I… I got a call from Lance and he… he told me to go outside where the motorcycle was waiting for me and… and I just had like a panic attack because last time… time I saw Lance he cut my hand," I said pointing to the faded line above the bleeding one. It was hard for me to come up with a story but I was scared to tell Vince what really happened I didn't want him doing something stupid and getting hurt. My phone rang just then and I jumped at the sound. Dom and Vince looked at each other alarmed at my sketchiness. I ignored it and Vince looked at me like he didn't buy my story for a minute.

"How did you cut your hand then?" he asked.

"I was messing around with some part and it sliced my hand," I said glancing over to Dom.

"You were messing around with the motorcycle and then had a panic attack, well that's a lie. This cut is to clean for an accident, Ash don't cover for those guys you have to tell me what happened or I can't help you," he said with pleading eyes. It was rare to find Vince out of the power, I had it and he needed it to help me.

I was about to respond when there was an ear splitting boom from outside. I covered my ears and latched onto Vince. He stood up pulling me with him. Dom pulled out a gun followed by Vince doing the same. "Sit down," Vince ordered.

I stayed standing and watched as they both carefully walked out the front door guns ready. Nothing happened right away and so I walked out after them and when I made it outside I was frozen for the second time today. Everything became slow motion, I couldn't hear anything anymore. It was one of those tragic scenes from the movies. The motorcycle had clearly had a bomb attached and it had blown. It was next to my car which caught fire and was burning. The tragic part was Mrs. Salvatore. She was on the ground, bleeding and not moving. My knees gave out and I ended up kneeling on the ground my eyes not moving away from her. I covered my moth to stop from screaming. I heard nothing it seemed the entire world had frozen to watch this tragedy unfold. I felt more tears forming but I couldn't move to whip them away, I couldn't do anything.

Dom came over to me and was talking to me but I couldn't hear him. I saw his mouth moving and recognized his facial expression as urgent but I couldn't look away all I heard was her screams. Vince was yelling at someone on his phone and looked horrified at the image in front of him. Dom kept saying something to me but it was nothing I could comprehend. I watched him become frustrated but then he lifted me off the ground and carried me inside, rather than put me on the couch he walked me into the guest bedroom and set me on the bed. That's when everything became real. I heard the sirens coming from down the street and Dom's heavy breathing.

"Are you hurt?" Dom asked bending down so we were eye level. I thought about it and it just brought more tears. I reached out and grabbed him in a hug. He put his arms around me protectively and made no move to release. I don't know if I can rely on him, I wished it was Vince but Dom was here for me right now and that's what counted.

"Nothing's going to hurt you," he whispered. He picked me up in a cradle after a second and sat in the chair. I ducked my head into his chest and just cried more.

"I'm going to the hospital with Mrs. Salvatore," Vince said coming into the room. His shirt was covered in blood and I ran over to him. He hugged me tightly but had to break away.

"You have to stay with Dom; he can take care of you. I will be back after I take care of Mrs. Salvatore," he said. I didn't want him to go and he saw that. "You have to be strong baby Bell, you have to be strong right now," he repeated. I nodded and he rushed back outside.

Things get a little blurry after that. I spent a long time talking with police and being asked the same questions over and over again. They wanted me to go the ER and get checked out but I refused. I one clear memory I have after Vince left was that the entire time I was talking with police and waiting for news on Mrs. Salvatore Dom was there holding my hand. He never left and refused to move from my side. It was the exact support I needed. I never thought he would be capable of something like that but he is. He could take care of me at my worse. It was past midnight when Mia came over. I stood up to give her a hug but I realized it would mean letting go of Dom, he was all the support I had without Vince here. Mia pulled me away from him into her arms and I felt supported still. It seems I can trust the Toretto's and that they will be here when I'm in need.

"Ash what happened?" Mia asked sitting down next to me on the couch. Dom leaned forward to hear the answer.

"I don't know, the motorcycle was dropped off and I had like a little panic attack; Mrs. Salvatore found me on the drive way then Vince came home then BOOM. I don't understand why Lance blew it up, was he trying to hurt me?" I asked.

"Lance? Don't you mean Johnny?" Mia asked.

"Yeah of course, it was both of them I'm sure. But it doesn't make sense they would kill me. I mean Johnny cares about me, no way he would hurt me like this," I answered. Dom looked discussed and Mia looked surprised. She could tell I was getting upset.

"Why don't you call Vince and see how things are going," she offered. I agreed and then looked all over before finding my phone on between couch cushions.

"Oh my god," I said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked.

"Before the motorcycle blew up my phone rang but I just ignored it because I didn't really care to answer it. But look it was a text from Johnny," I said handing her the phone. She read it and then passed it to Dom. The look on their faces said it all. The message read:

'Oh princess… you have exactly two minutes to get Torreto out of your house before things blow up in your face. Looks like breaking you won't be as easy as I thought. Good thing I like a challenge, see you soon. Johnny.'

"How did they even know you were here?" Mia asked looking over to Dom.

"They must have eyes on the house," he replied. I could see he was going to say something more but when he looked at me he stopped.

I felt weak again and more breakable than ever. Tears were forming behind my eyes. "I think I'm going to go to bed," I said standing up and heading upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked standing up quickly.

"Yeah I just really need some sleep. Thanks for coming over here Mia but I'm good. You should head home or you can crash in the guest room whatever you want. Dom you can have the couch or Vince's room, I'm sure he won't be home tonight," I said before running up the stairs and locking my door. I cried for almost an hour in my pillow in the dark before I started to get spooked being alone. I headed down stairs to crash on the couch with the T.V on. I smiled a little to myself when I saw Dom sleeping sitting up with the T.V on low. I walked over slowly and tapped his shoulder. He didn't move.

"Dom," I whispered. His eyes opened slightly and when he saw me he smiled.

"Did Tran kill me?" he asked. I frowned and he chuckled slightly.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Cause I'm looking at an angle," he replied before flashing me a full smile. I shook my head before sitting next to him.

"Can I join you?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed a couch pillow putting it on his lap. I smiled and laid my head down. He began brushing my bare leg with his hand and I was suddenly relaxed and no longer spooked. I quickly realized Dom was someone I needed to keep in my life.

"What happened to Mia?" I asked between yawns.

"She crashed in the guest room, I was waiting for Vince and making sure nothing else happened tonight," he explained.

"Thank you Dom," I whispered before my eyes closed. I was pretty out of it but it almost sounded like Dom replied in a whisper,

"Anything for you angel."

A/N

Hope you like, next chapter will be more Dom and Ash focused so everyone who wants them to get together or get past each other should be happy it will go one of those two ways! Heating up… I think yes. What do you think? Does Johnny really love this girl or is he just power tripping? Leave a review and let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

I felt something move and I jerked up out of my sleep. I found myself on the ground quickly and looked up to see Dom looking down at me concerned. I scrambled off the ground quickly and he pulled me onto the couch. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah you just moved and I guess I freaked. Was I in your lap?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Is Vince home yet?" I asked. It was still dark outside, but I didn't see a clock. "What time is it?"

"He's not home yet and it's just past 4," he answered. After hearing the time I suddenly felt exhausted again. I stood up and gained my balance before heading over to the stairs I needed to sleep in my own bed if I wanted any real rest. I glanced back over to Dom who was still sitting on the couch.

"Good night," he said unsure of why I wasn't moving. I felt awkward of how to proceed. If I went back to my room alone the dark would just spook me again and I would still remain sleepless.

"Can you come with me?" I asked in a whisper. He nodded and got up with no hesitation. I lead the way up stairs and left the door open behind me so Vince wouldn't be overly mad. I crashed on the bed and smiled to myself when I saw Dom sit in the chair. When I realized I was going to have to tell him that I needed physical contact to remain level headed I felt the awkwardness again.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Umm no, I need you here," I replied. He got up and lay down next to me releasing a breath as he did it. I snuggled up to my pillow and then grabbed Dom's hand and lightly put in on my back. He seemed to be fine about it.

"Are you alright Ash?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah I'm good, thank you," I replied closing my eyes and quickly falling asleep.

Vince's POV

What a night, what a life. How am I going to tell Ash Mrs. Salvatore died? She practically saw her as a mother and now the crazy Asian had killed her. It was 630 when I made it home after dealing with everything. The door was locked tight and it took me a few tries to get the right keys in the right locks. Dom and Mia's cars were still there so that was good at least Ash wouldn't be alone. God last time I saw her she looked so fragile, telling her this was going to break her.

I was a little surprised to see the couch empty but didn't really care the much. I walked into the guest room and saw Mia passed out on top of the bed still fully dressed. I walked lightly upstairs and found Ash's door open. I glanced in and saw Dom lying in bed with her. Normally I would have killed them both but after him taking such good care of her when I couldn't and the fact he was fully dressed and only had his hand on her leg it was fine. I know she needs physical contact to stay calm, just like she did when we slept on the couch. I pulled my door all the way open and then crashed onto my bed, all this shit in my life was going to take a huge toll on poor Ash.

"Vince wake up," I heard a voice demand. I opened my eyes suddenly alert. I was calmed when I saw it was Dom.

"You can't be here, if Ash wakes up alone she's going to freak," I said getting up quickly. Dom put his hand on my shoulder pulling me to a stop.

"Mia's with her, last I checked they were both sound asleep, but I need to know what happened," Dom said. I nodded and he followed me down stairs. There was already coffee made so I poured myself a mug and sat with Dom at the kitchen table.

"Dude she died and if I tell Ash she is going to lose it again. You saw her last night, I can't shove all of this on her. She is going to blame herself and who knows what will happen. She is not the strongest person whether I want to admit it or not," I explained.

"You shouldn't tell her then; she needs to become stable before that happens then," Dom replied.

"I can't lie to her about this; she is going to see right through me. Shit Dom I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe she should go back to Boston," I rambled.

"If you leave her alone or send her away then she's going to freak just as much. Whatever you need me to do I will," he replied.

"Thank you Dom, she seems to trust you now and Mia for sure. I'm not so sure about the rest of the team but you earned her trust which is not easy to do. It used to just be me but now with the three of us I think things will get better. We need to keep her away from Tran and the streets for awhile and give her some normal," I said. Dom looked at me not looking like he completely agreed.

"Normal's not something we do real well around here," he said. I agreed but for Ash it would need to be.

"Your right but it's going to need to become normal." There was a few moments of silence as we processed everything.

"Vince I know you saw me in Ash's bed but nothing happened. She asked me and I could tell she just needed support, nothing happened," I repeated.

"I know, when Ash gets really freaked she can't sleep without someone with her. When she was younger we would just crash on the couch. I believe you," I assured him.

We both looked over to the stairs when footsteps began at the top. Ash and Mia walked down both in pajamas with a smile on their faces. When Ash saw me she rushed over and hugged me tightly.

"Is everything alright? What happened?" she asked. I glanced over to Dom who looked at me unsure.

"It was a long night, Mrs. Salvatore was transferred to a larger hospital a few hours away. They wouldn't tell me much because I'm not family. Mr. Salvatore is with her now. I'm sure she will pull through," I lied. It was terrible lying straight to her face but she looked relieved when I was finished and I knew it was the right call.

"Why don't you guys get ready and we can go out to breakfast, meet up with the team before we head to the garage," Dom said. I looked over to him confused.

"Were working today?" I asked.

"Yeah we need to put in a few hours or things will get crazy," Dom explained. The girls nodded and headed back upstairs looking good with the idea.

"This is the only normal I know how to do. If we get a schedule going things will be normal. Ash will know something's up if you stop working or racing," Dom explained. I agreed and headed into the guest shower to get ready. I heard Dom leave and figured he would be back soon enough.

"You ready Vince?" I heard Ash call from up stiars. I had just pulled on boxers after stepping out of the shower. Apparently I was in there much longer than usual. I yanked on jeans and opened the door to find Mia and Ash dressed and ready. They had makeup on but their hair was still damp.

"I know you like Mia and all but try and put a shirt on," Ash commented. I smiled and shook my head.

"Give me a few minutes to towel off then we can head out," I answered.

"No problem, where's Dom?" Ash asked.

"He left," I replied. Ash went from cheery and carefree to suddenly blank. It was like watching a train wreck. Her smile disappeared and her eyes became stone. She was almost frowning in fact, it seems they bonded more than I anticipated in my absents. "Ash, can you go grab the mail first," I asked. She nodded and headed for the door. "Mia can you call Dom and make sure he's on his way back?" I asked. She agreed seeing Ash's reaction and the urgency in my voice. I went back and dried off before throwing on a shirt.

"He just pulled up," Mia said before I could ask.

Ash's POV

Dom's Charger pulled into the driveway as I closed the mailbox. He was smiling when he saw me. I walked over to greet him as he killed the engine. "Who invited you back?" I teased. He just smiled and locking me in a too tight bear hug.

"Don't act like you didn't miss me or I'm going to throw you in the pool," he replied releasing me.

"I guess I missed you but Mia is better," I said walking in the front door. Vince looked worried when I first walked in but relaxed when I smiled at him.

"We leaving or eating or what?" he asked making everyone laugh. Mia and Vince pushed Dom and I back out the front door. And they headed to their cars. I didn't have my keys nor did I want to drive. I just followed Dom over to his car.

"You're not driving?" he asked. My car was fine only had cosmetic damage from the fire nothing to hinder its performance.

"Naw I figured I would just ride with you, that's cool right?" I asked unsure of his hesitation.

"Why would I say no to a pretty girl riding in my car?" he teased. I pushed him playfully and he walked around to his side. I climbed in after him and we headed off.

"So where we going?" I asked.

"It's a local breakfast place a few blocks from the garage," he answered.

We got there in no time and I saw everyone's cars were there. I actually think it is a little stupid everyone drives themselves when we are always together, I mean yeah there smaller cars but is it really that hard to double up. Even Mia seemed to always drive herself when she could easily ride with Vince, Brian or Dom; I mean she lived with Dom and they always arrived at the garage in their own cars.

"Hey Ashy," Brian said as I walked in. I half ran over to give him a hug. I hadn't even realized I missed him until right that moment. "Are you alright?" he asked pulling back to examine me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I assured him. "It's going to take more than a little bomb to hurt me."

"Good to hear," he said walking me over to the table where everyone was now waiting. Jesse, Leon and Letty all gave me a hug before I sat down. Vince was across from me and Dom was to my right followed by Jesse and Leon while Letty sat across from him and Mia was in between Brian and Vince. It wasn't too long before everyone started with the questions. After I answered a few I began feeling anxious and getting mental flash backs that were less than friendly. I looked over to Vince but he was too far away. I casually leaned my leg against Dom's who immediately became aware of my anxiety. He subtly put his hand on my thigh and interrupted Leon as he was about to ask another question.

"We need to start being careful at races now, with Tran acting unstable anything could happen and we don't need anyone getting hurt. I doubt he will show at the race tonight but everyone needs to be alert and stay close," Dom said before looking over to Jesse and then Vince.

"What's that look for?" Jesse asked.

"I know you like to drift around women to women, tonight you need to stay around the team," he answered as the table laughed.

"You too Vince," I commented. Letty was laughing so hard I thought she might cry. My anxiety became almost nonexistent now that the eyes were off me. Breakfast wrapped up soon after that and we all headed over to the garage. I walked out last with Dom who had to pay the check.

"Is it alright if I ride with you to the race tonight?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I can fix your car up next week so you can start driving it around again," he added.

"Its fine I don't mind riding with you Vince or Mia," I commented. "Mia's riding with Brian or I would have just gone with her."

"Glad I'm in second place," he said opening the car door for me.

"I didn't want all your admirers thinking you're off the market, you know I might give those whores the wrong idea," I said turning around to face him. He smiled before locking his eyes with mine.

"I think I'm 'off the market' for now," he said using air quotes making me laugh.

"You sure about that?" I asked. He nodded before leaning in and kissing me for a long moment before pulling back.

"Yeah I'm sure," he said walking over to the driver's side and getting in. I laughed and closed my door refusing to look at him because of the stupid smile I couldn't get off of my face. We rode over to the garage in silence but Dom spoke when he turned off the car.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he said taking me by surprise.

"Well it's about damn time don't you think?" I asked before leaning over and kissing him. I felt him smile under my lips and I pulled away and hoped out of the car. He walked over to me and put his arm tightly over my shoulder before kidding my temple. The second we walked into the garage I could feel Vince's eyes on me but I was too happy to care. Mia bounced over to me and pried me away from Dom.

"What is up with that?" she asked motioning over to Dom.

"Were officially together now," I replied cheerfully.

"It only took a crazy man and a bomb to get him there but at least it's been done now," she said in approval.

"I know right, and how long have you been sleeping with Brian now? And who's still unofficial?" I said with a small laugh.

"Just because he never asked doesn't mean it's not happening. Brian and I both know were together," she replied.

"Oh is that so?" I asked. She nodded and I couldn't help myself from walking over to Brian. I felt we watching me with tentative eyes.

"Hey Bri," I said cheerfully. He turned around from what he was doing and smiled ear to ear.

"What's up Ashy, need something?" he asked.

"Yeah I do actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" I asked trying to keep myself from laughing. He suddenly became very uncomfortable and shifted his weight from side to side.

"Oh Ash I… I mean Vince would never allow it," he stumbled out.

"I already cleared it with him," I said with a smile.

"Ash, look I think your beautiful and amazing but hasn't Mia told you that we are together?" he asked lowering his voice so no one but me would hear.

"I thought it wasn't official."

"Well it is," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Good, oh did you hear Dom and me are official too?" I asked with a laugh. He looked confused and wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Did you just test me?" he asked.

"Yeah I did," I admitted. He shook with head before smiling.

"All girls are the same," he said.

"What's that mean?"

"My sister used to test her boyfriends too," he answered.

"I didn't know you had a sister! What's her name where is she?" I asked.

"Her name's Kazy and I'm not too sure where she is, last I checked she was in Milan," he said frowning slightly.

"You two aren't close?" I asked.

"No we couldn't be any farther apart in fact. I envy you and Vince in that way," he admitted.

"Well Vince took really good care of me, he still does in fact," I said smiling.

"I can see that, I shouldn't have abandoned her but that's the past and I can't change it now," he said leaning against the car for some support.

"Brian I'm so sorry I had no idea, what happened?" I asked.

"I left her when she needed help the most and now it's too late I haven't even spoken to her since I left when I was 18," he said running his hand through his hair.

"The phone works both ways; it's not all on you. She will come back into your life when the time is right, that I'm sure of. No baby sister can out grow her big brother. A lot of us had shit parents you can't blame yourself," I said patting him on the shoulder. He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Ashy," he grinned.

"You need to get back to work and I'm going to let Mia know you passed," I teased. He agreed and turned back to the car.

"What was that about?" Dom asked pulling me into his arms as I made my way across the garage.

"Don't worry about it," I said leaning into him. His grip became tighter around me and I tapped my lips to his for a moment.

"All I'm going to do is worry about you, now that your mine," he replied.

"Sounds good to me," I said kissing him again before spinning free of him to talk with Mia. I felt him watch me walk away and mentally noted to wear shorts to the race.

"Looks like Brian passed," Mia said with a smile. "Dom too," she added.

"We have pretty amazing guys don't we?" she asked looking over to Brian automatically.

"We really do," I agreed.

A/N

And Boom, there it is hope you all enjoyed it please leave a review with some amazing thoughts or suggestions, if you have read the other stories I've written you will know all about little Miss. Kazy! More to come!


	14. Chapter 14

Things couldn't be better around here. It's been over two months since I last saw Johnny and the whole motorcycle incident. Mrs. Salvatore moved closer to her family, Vince helped the movers with the stuff a few days after the accident, I never got to say goodbye to her but Mr. Salvatore came to say goodbye which was nice. Vince promised we would go visit her sometime soon and I was counting on that. Things between Dom and me are amazing her treats me better than any other guy I have been with; he even convinced Vince to let me race… which I los but it was bound to happen. I am now officially on the pay roll and work at the garage handling all the paper work which definitely needed to be handled by a woman because the guys made a mess of everything. Brian and Mia are really happy was well but I think I'm happier. It was 11 when I walked into the garage to start work.

"Where have you been?" Dom asked walking over to give me a kiss.

"Out and about," I replied with a grin.

"Are you coming to the race tonight?" he asked. I didn't always go with the team to the races mostly because I wasn't super into the whole staying out late, drinking and partying scene as much as everyone else.

"I haven't decided yet," I answered.

"Can I persuade you?" he asked leaning down to kiss me lightly.

"Alright fine I will go," I agreed.

"You act like I'm pulling teeth," he teased.

"Dom I need your help with this," Vince yelled over to us. I automatically took a step back so there was a little more space between the two of us. Vince had become surprisingly tolerable of Dom and me but he still didn't like PDA. I haven't gotten him to admit it yet but I'm pretty sure he is happy I ended up with Dom.

"I think I'm going to head over and help Mia out today, I just came to drop off some paper work," I said holding up the papers.

"You are the best little assistant ever," Dom replied.

"I'm not your assistant," I said punching him in the arm. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"You're the best little girlfriend then," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh I know," I said pushing free from him so Vince wouldn't get worked up. "Stop by for lunch otherwise I will see you tonight," I said kissing him and heading over to the small office to drop the paper work off. I noticed Jesse was working on the same car for the past few weeks and today was no exception.

"Hey what's the deal with this car?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked popping his head out of the hood.

You've been working on it nonstop all by yourself for the past few weeks, is it yours or what?"

"It was my dad's before he got locked up, I need to make sure it perfect for tonight. I'm racing Tran to get my Jetta back. It's going to be car for car," he explained.

"Tran's going to be at the race tonight?" I asked not liking the sound of that.

"Yeah, Dom didn't tell you?" he asked looking guilty.

"No, no he didn't," I answered looking over to Dom who was working with Vince. "You really think it's a good idea racing him again. I mean what if you lose your father's car?" I asked looking back over to Jesse.

"I'm not going to lose," he replied simply.

"Well I hope that's the case."

"You going to be there?" he asked.

"Yeah of course I am. You're going to need all the support you can get. I got you don't worry," I said giving him a since smile. "I'm going to be working with Mia so stop by for some lunch or I will see you tonight," I said walking over to Dom and Vince.

"Hey Vince I brought you a yellow Gatorade from home," I said tossing it to him.

"Where's mine?" Dom asked almost offended.

"I told you I'm not your assistant. I brought Vince one because he asked me to. If you wanted one you should have asked me to bring you one," I replied.

"Well I would like one," he said.

"Too bad, I'm not just going to drive out and get it. Plus Vince is family and I kinda like him more than you," I teased. Dom faked being offended so I walked over to Vince and gave him a hug before leaving.

"Bye V," I waved.

"Bye Ash, thanks for the Gatorade," he said. I smiled to myself as I got into my car to head over to the diner. Things between Vince and me had never been so good, we haven't had a real fight and the small things we did argue about only lasted a few hours.

"Hey girl," I said hoping over the counter and giving Mia a hug.

"Not working in the shop today?" she asked.

"Naw all that paper work is giving me a headache. I thought you could use some help with the lunch rush today," I joked. This place was never really that crowded but having extra help always made Mia smile.

"You going to the race tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah Dom asked me to," I replied.

"You know Tran's going to be there right?"

"Jesse told me, I figure Dom wants to have eyes on me with Johnny around. You think Jesse will be able to win his Jetta back?" I asked.

"I hope so, if he loses his dad's car he's going to freak especially to Tran," Mia answered putting a beer in front of a customer.

"I'm worried Mia, Tran's better than Jesse and you know it with all his money he tricked out the Jetta so he won't lose. The only reason he is racing Jesse for pinks is because he knows he can win."

"When Jesse decides on something there is no talking him out of it. Dom's looked over the car and says it has everything it needs to beat Tran so all we can do is hope for the best," she said sounding unconvinced. I nodded and started clearing some tables. The team came for lunch and I went out back with Dom. He sat in a lawn chair and I sat on his lap.

"You look tired," I commented.

"I'm not," he assured me.

"Well that means you're worried," I concluded.

"I do have something on my mind," he said putting his hands on my legs.

"Is it Jesse?" I asked leaning into him.

"No, it's this girl I know," he said smiling at me.

"Yeah what about her?"

"I want to tell her something but I'm worried she won't take it well," he said becoming serious. I sat up straighter so I could focus on him. It sounded like he had bad news for me and I needed to prepare myself.

"Dom what are you talking about?" I asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Ash I love you."

Talk about the opposite of bad news, I looked at him unsure of how to respond. Part of me thought I was hearing things and part of me hoped I had misunderstood. A few guys told me they loved me that's for sure just because they wanted to sleep with me or because I was beautiful. This was the first guy that might actually mean it, I was sleeping with him already and although I knew he thought I was beautiful I also knew there were so many more important reasons why he cared for me. Most importantly this might be the first guy I loved but I don't know. How am I supposed to know what love is if I've never loved anyone before?

"Dom I… I'm so sorry," I said running inside the diner brushing away tears as I tried to get to my car. I was having trouble getting the key to unlock the door and when I finally turned it the right way I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped; luckily it was Vince.

"What's wrong Ash?" he asked instinctively looking me over for a bruise or a cut as though Dom would ever hurt me.

"It's Dom," I said brushing away more tears.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked becoming angry.

"No it's what he said," I replied calming down.

"Did he break up with you?"

"No, he didn't… he told me that he loved me," I answered. Vince's features changed almost immediately becoming confused.

"Why are you crying isn't that good news?" he asked. I slid down and sat on the pavement leaning against the car for support. Vince sat down next to me unsure of how to proceed.

"Have you ever loved someone Vince?" I asked.

"I have told a lot of girls I love them," he replied.

"That's not the same thing as actually being in love with them," I said with a laugh.

"No, I haven't loved anyone besides you yet," he said nudging me slightly.

"Well same goes for me," I replied.

"You don't love Dom then?" he asked.

It sounded like a simple question but why couldn't I answer it. "I don't know what love is, so how can I say something so important when I don't even understand the meaning?" I asked.

"I can't really help you with this problem baby sister, I know even less about love than you do," he admitted.

"I don't want to lose Dom over this but what am I supposed to do?" I asked. Mia walked out and sat on the other side of me.

"I can handle this," she said looking over to Vince, he nodded and stood up walking back inside. "So you don't love my brother?" she asked with a laugh.

"Mia I don't even understand what that means," I told her.

"Why are you scared of this?" she asked.

"Do you love Brian?"

"Yes I do," she replied proudly.

"Have you told him?" I asked.

"Not yet," she admitted.

"Why not?"

"Well Brian is very careful about his emotions and the speed at which he moves," she explained.

"So you don't think he loves you yet?"

"I know he loves me and that's all that matters," she replied glowing.

"How do you know you love him? How am I supposed to know if I love Dom?" I asked.

"It's different for every person but I love Brian for a lot of reasons. Love to me means that I miss the person when they're gone and I get lonely when he's gone. I smile when he smiles and no matter who ended up in front of me I would only ever want Brian. I love his looks, his laugh, and the way he always knows how to make me smile. Basically he is perfect for me," she answered happily.

"That sounds exactly like the way I feel about Dom," I said.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"How do you feel right now?" she asked.

"Terrible," I replied.

"Why?"

"I'm worried, I don't want to lose Dom and I don't want him to be mad at me. I'm confused and just want to have him tell me everything's alright," I answered.

"We need to get you home so you can think about this, I doubt you will reach any real conclusion sitting in this parking lot," she said standing up. I nodded and got in the passenger's seat. Mia drove me home and dropped me in my living room.

"I will pick you up at 10 make sure you are all pretty for tonight," she said before walking out. I nodded and walked up stairs for a nap. Sleep never came though, all I could do was think and think about what it meant to love someone. I even looked up the definition online. I was going crazy reading stupid articles and teen magazines that were supposed to have the answer. After a few hours I jumped into the shower and began distracting myself getting ready. I got ready so fast that it was only 6 by the time I was done with things to do.

"Ash I'm home," I heard Vince yell from the door.

I stomped down stairs and walked right up to Vince. "This is your entire fault! If you had been a normal person and had real relationships then I wouldn't be so screwed up about this love crap. Now you caused this fight between Dom and I and I have to fix it," I said becoming agitated.

He seemed amused by my outburst. "What do you plan on doing?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Well clearly I have to tell Dom," I said as though it were obvious.

"Tell him what?"

"That I love him." The second I said it things become much clearer to me. All the agitation I had for Vince was gone almost all emotions but happiness were gone. Saying it took the weight off my shoulders and I knew that it was absolutely the way I felt.

"You sure about that?" he asked going into big brother mode.

"Yes, yes I am Vince. I love Dominic Torreto," I said again. It felt amazing to say out loud.

"Well why don't you go and tell him that," he said giving me a hug. I smiled and headed out the door before realizing Mia had my car.

"I need you to drive me, Mia has my car," I said turning around.

"Can I at least shower first?" he asked.

"You're kidding right?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, yes I am," he replied pushing me out the door. No matter how much of a tough guy Vince played I knew he was happy to see me happy with his best friend. He drove me over to the Torreto house and I practically jumped out of the car but the short walk to the door gave me nerves. What if he didn't feel the same way now that I rejected him?

"You're kidding me right?" Vince asked as he saw my hesitation. I rolled my eyes and walked in with Vince behind me.

"You're ready a little early don't you think?" Mia asked as I walked in. "And you need a shower," she said looking over to Vince.

"Where's Dom?" I asked.

"Upstairs, probably in the shower by now," she said. I nodded and ran up the stairs. I heard Mia offer the guest shower to Vince but I didn't stay to hear his answer.

Dom was just stepping out of the shower when I barged in. he had a towel wrapped around his waist and smiled at me when he caught me checking him out. I wasn't sure what to do but Dom was. He walked over and gave me a kiss.

"Hey girlfriend," he said.

"I'm sorry about before Dom, I just wasn't ready for what you said and I have never loved anyone so I wasn't sure what to do," I explained.

"It's fine Ash I just want you to know that I love you and I can wait until your ready to respond with the same words," he said satisfied.

"So you are going to wait till I love you then?" I asked trying not to smile.

"Yes of course," he replied. I watched as he changed into his normal black shirt and pants before sitting on his bed.

"Well I have good news for you," I said pulling him over to me.

"Yeah and what's that?" he asked.

"I love you too," I responded with full confidence and Dom didn't seem to be surprised.

"I know," he said kissing me.

"What do you mean you know?" I asked pulling away.

"I knew you were going to love me the day we met. I was willing to wait until you realized it I'm happy you did it today though," he said kissing me again.

"Well it's true I love you Dominic Torreto," I repeated.

"I love you too Anastasia."

A/N

Sorry it took so long to update but I had a bit of writers block which is now gone! SO leave me a review with all your wonderful thoughts, and thank you to all my readers you guys are actually amazing!


	15. Chapter 15

Race time was here pretty fast and everyone met up at Dom's house so we could head out together. Dom was explaining how things would go since Tran and his team would be there tonight and it was clear he and Vince were overly worried about it. I have to say I wasn't too keen on the idea either but as long as Dom was next to me Tran couldn't do anything so that's all that really mattered. Dom wasn't racing so there was really no reason any drama should happen… well besides the fact that Jesse could lose. Things were in full swing when we pulled up. I rode in Dom's car and Mia was ordered to ride in Brian's.

"You look really pretty tonight," Dom said trying to distract me as I looked around trying to find Tran so I wouldn't be caught by surprise.

"Thank you Dom you look very sexy as well," I said leaning up on my tip toes to kiss him. He laughed for a moment before putting his arm around me and walking us through the crowd. Things became normal for an hour before Tran's team arrived.

"You see them right," Dom warned me pointing Tran's approaching team. They were clearly headed over to us. Dom leaned against the Charger and seemed relaxed and in control. I suddenly felt frozen at the sight of Lance, he had what looked like a hooker on his arm but Johnny was alone, the rest of his team seemed focused and on edge.

"You here to watch your man lose?" Johnny asked Dom.

"Just be prepared to hand over those keys," Dom replied.

"How about I forget the race with your pet project and we race, winner takes all," Johnny said clearly meaning me as the 'all.'

"I want nothing of yours, trust me on that," Dom answered.

"See you at the finish line Toretto," Johnny stated simply before brushing past me.

"Nice seeing you Ash," Lance whispered as he past me. I felt myself freeze for a second as he passed.

"I am going to kill them one day," Dom grumbled.

"Hey Dom guess what?" I said turning to face him.

"What?" he asked still looking in the direction Johnny and his team had walked off to.

"I love you," I said with a smile. He looked down and cracked a smile. He leaned down and kissed me before Vince tapped me on the shoulder.

"Jesse is a little extra twitchy you might want to make sure he is straight before things get started," Vince said to Dom. He agreed and handed me over to Vince.

"Where is Mia?" I asked not wanting to spend the evening with my brother and knowing he felt the same way.

"Glued to O'Conner somewhere I'm sure," he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to hang with Hector for a little so you can go pray on drunk sluts," I said rolling my eyes dramatically.

"Whoa they are never drunk, don't insult me," he joked.

"My bad," I said shoving him back before wandering over to Hector. He was surrounded by a couple girls and bullshitting with some racers.

"Hey sexy girl," he said kissing me on the cheek.

"What are you doing over here Hector? You look to good to be in such low class company," I said turning to glare at all the sleazy girls who just rolled their eyes, a few walked off but a few didn't.

"We can't all get a perfect ten like you," he said winking at me. The rest of the girls left when they heard him say that. "I heard about the drama between you and Tran you alright about what's going down tonight?"

"I wish Jesse wouldn't race him but what can I do the boys never listen to me. All I know is Jesse has that car tuned up to perfection so hopefully it all works out for the best," I replied.

"Well what do we have here?" Tej asked walking up to Hector and me.

"Hey Tej what are you doing over here? Not running your usual spot tonight?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Seems all the action is here tonight, thought I would come watch. And come see my baby girl," he replied smoothly. Tej was definitely one of the smoothest talkers around. Hector seemed annoyed by him, I guess they didn't exactly get along.

"Seems this place is getting a little crowded," Hector said pulling me back over next to him.

"Yeah your right man, why don't you leave? I can handle all the needs this girl has and the race too," Tej said clearly trying to remain cool while standing tuff.

"Behave boys," I said with a smile. They both relaxed and smiled back at me. "I'm going to go find Mia, you two get along now." I Left the two guys glaring at each other before wandering through the crowd trying to find Mia or anyone really.

"Hey there sexy, not safe wondering around these streets alone, you should know better than that," Johnny said grabbing my arm and spinning me to face him. He seemed to be easy going and kidding but I was still a little worried.

"I'm hardly alone," I replied gesturing to all the people around us. Johnny really couldn't do anything with all these people watching me so closely.

"Are you even going to say hello, seems the more time you spend with your brother and that joke of a team the less class you seem to have.

"Hey be nice," I said with a smile. He walked a little closer to me, picked me up and twirled me in a small circle before setting back down. I couldn't help but smile and let out a little laugh. He kissed the corner of my mouth and I blushed but jerked away before he could try anything else.

"Hello Anastasia," he said with a smile.

"Hi Johnny," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Sorry about taking your friends car tonight," he said becoming cocky.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I replied hoping I was right.

"I'm surprised to see you here; word on the street is you haven't been going to races lately. Whys that? Your new handler doesn't let you out late at night?" he asked becoming rude.

"I choose not to come; I don't like being out late every night. If Dom wants me at a race then I will go, but watching the guys win every night gets boring and I like my sleep and I work all day," I explained. "And don't be rude about it." He just rolled his eyes.

"Well your boy won't be winning tonight, trust me this race is going to be one your will want to stick around for. I thought you came out just to watch me I'm a little heartbroken," he said pretending to pout.

"Oh well sorry to disappoint you," I said unable to stop a smile. I always had a really hard time being mean to people if they were being nice to me no matter what they had done in the past. And yeah Johnny was a jerk but he never hurt me. I was just a polite person in general and since Johnny was being nice there was no reason to be a bitch about things and start drama that would upset Dom and Vince.

"No girls tonight? I'm surprised you don't have one of your whores with you. Lance clearly didn't have a problem getting some," I joked.

"You know I like them classy," he said leaning closer to me. I didn't want to be rude but I wasn't going to let him do anything stupid.

"I need to go find Dom and wish Jesse good luck before the race; I will see you later though," I said casually leaning back. He became annoyed but smiled and agreed.

"Yeah I will be seeing you at the finish line, don't be mad when I take his car again," he replied becoming overly cocky again.

"You could always not race him and just keep the Jetta, call it a night. You know do me a favor," I said trying to convince but knowing it was never going to happen.

"See I would love to head home early tonight but since I have no one to take with me I really have no reason to leave. If you could help me out I would be happy to call it a night," he said trying to bait me.

"Sorry but I'm going home with Dom, he doesn't need threats for that to happen," I replied with all the joking aside. He lost his sense of humor after I said that.

Johnny grabbed my arm tightly for a moment and yanked me closer to him. "It's not a threat, just a promise," he whispered. He brushed my hair back and kissed my cheek before letting me go. I felt a chill go up my spine but turned to walk in the opposite direction. After a pushed past a few people I somehow ended up in front of Lance. He smiled when he saw me and now I felt worried.

"Where you running off to, weren't even going to say hello?" he asked. The way he said it I felt frozen, every word sounded like a threat.

"Sorry, hi Lance how are you?" I asked leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled but it was to himself clearly amused by me.

"I'm excellent, how's your hand heeling up?" he asked with a smirk. I glanced down at the two small, white scars on my hand and suddenly worried he was about to make it three.

"I have to go, Dom's looking for me," I said stepping to pass him, but he grabbed my arm stopping me. I felt tears forming, I didn't know what to do, and even with all these people I felt alone. I didn't know anyone and suddenly felt unable to speak.

"You didn't answer my question," he said pulling me back. "Don't be disrespectful we both know what will happen then."

"My hand is fine Lance," I replied.

"Good to hear," he said letting me go. I rushed over to where the team's cars were parked and was overjoyed to see Vince. I ran over to him and he caught me as I was unable to stop.

"Are you alright?" he asked standing me p straight.

"Yeah I just ran into Lance and he… he just freaked me out," I said trying to calm myself down. "Where's Dom?"

"He's over there," Vince said pointing down a few cars. I nodded and tried to walk over there but Vince didn't let go of my arm. I was getting really tired of these guys using their strength to stop me. "Did he hurt you, what happened?" he asked

"Vince nothing happened, I ran into him and got freaked out he didn't hurt me. Now let go," I said jerking free and heading over to Dom. He was talking to a few guys and some girls were listening trying to hang on him. He smiled when he saw me approach and I instantly felt better.

"There's my pretty girl," he said reaching out for me. All the surrounding girls walked off and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry guys Dom can't talk right now," I said turning to the racers he was talking to. They all smiled at me, heading in different directions. I turned back at Dom who seemed to be amused. I put my arms around his neck and wrapped his arms securely around my lower back.

"I love you," I whispered. He laughed and leaned down to kiss me.

"Well I love you too," he replied. I jumped up and Dom caught me effortlessly. I wrapped my legs around him and now we were eye level.

"Don't leave me alone tonight, there is a reason I don't like coming to these things."

"Did you see Tran yet?" he asked seeing right through me. He sat on his car and I refused to let go, or unwrap my legs from around his torso.

"Yeah I ran into Johnny and Lance. Johnny was nice about it Lance decided to throw threats but nothing happened. I just want you with me the rest of the night," I explained.

"That sounds more than doable," he agreed. I leaned in kissing him. I completely forgot where we were and Dom didn't seem to be shy about keeping the intensity a secret. After I couldn't breathe I pulled away and heard a whistle come from behind me. I turned and Mia was standing there with Brian.

"Get a room Ash," she joked.

"Please like you haven't been doing it this entire time. Everyone knows what happens when you two disappear, during the night." Dom stood up and set me down but kept his arm over my shoulder.

"Jesse and Tran are lining up," Brian said.

"Alright let's get over there then," Dom agreed. The four of us walked to the line to find Vince waiting. He rolled his eyes at me and I smiled. Clearly he walked past Dom and I at some point during the night. I hope Lance had seen us just to piss him off. I watched as Jesse and Johnny lined up, it was weird only having two cars on the line. I became very nervous and stepped out from under Dom's arm so I could get a tight grip on his hand.

"Everything is going to be fine," Dom assured me.

…

Turns out everything wasn't going to be fine. The race started and while it was close Johnny did end up winning. I watched as Johnny got out of his car and everyone cheered. Dom pulled me forward to get to Jesse who still hadn't gotten out of his car. It felt like we were moving in slow motion trying to get to Jesse. Once we finally got to his car I felt someone grab my other hand; I looked and it was Brian. Dom let go and I understood he needed to help Jesse. Brian had his other arm around Mia and I smiled to myself. It was nice having these guys around to help each other out when someone faltered. I watched as Dom pulled Jesse out of the car, Johnny walked over with a smirk on his face demanding the keys. Dom tossed him the keys, ignoring all the taunting and bragging coming his way.

"Poor Jesse," I said to Mia. She nodded and Brian pulled us away from the crowd towards the teams cars.

"Let's get out of here," Brian said releasing Mia and I while unlocking his car.

"No way, I'm not leaving without Dom," I said refusing to get in the car. Brian looked up at me unsure of how to react.

"He's trying to get Jesse out of here and I need to get you guys out of here. Come on Ash lets go we will meet up with them back at Dom's in a little while," Mia said.

"Would you leave without Brian?" I asked her.

"If Brian sent me with Vince then yeah I would go. You're making a big deal of this. Dom wants us getting out of here before Tran or someone decides to do something stupid," she said opening the door for me to get in.

"Well that's you, I'm going with Dom," I said looking down to Dom's car, he wasn't there but I could find him easy enough.

"Ash I can't let you do that," Brian said grabbing my arm. I swear the next guy that used his strength to stop me from leaving I was going to murder.

"Brian let me go," I demanded.

"Kaz just get in the damn car," he said.

"What did you say?" I asked confused. Did he say Kaz? His sister?

"I said get in the car, Dom wants you out of here and that's what is happening," he said lowering his tone slightly.

"I know your just trying to help but I'm not getting in that car. Now let go of my arm." Brian let go and watched as I walked over Dom's car. I saw him get Mia in the car and drive off. Dom was walking over to me now with Jesse and Vince. He smiled and shook his head when he saw me.

"I told O'Conner to get you home," Dom said before grabbing me hand tightly.

"I'm staying with you," I said leaning up and kissing him.

"Alright then let's get out of here," Dom said. Vince and Jesse got in his car and headed out and just as Dom opened the door for me I heard Johnny's voice.

"Leaving so soon Toretto?" Johnny asked. He had Lance with him and the rest of his team was scattered throughout the crowd. Dom exhaled but didn't respond. "What no answer to your mans embarrassing performance?" he asked and the crowd listening laughed.

"You beat the youngest member of the team, a kid compared to the rest of us. Sounds like a real hero," Dom replied. That shut everyone up but didn't discourage him.

"Not the youngest member, your girl there is the newest, youngest member of your team. How you let me race her? Scarred she can't hang with the best either?" Johnny asked with a laugh.

"She's not a racer and doesn't need to prove anything to anyone. Last I checked my team beats yours every time," Dom announced to everyone listening.

"Sure looks like all it took this one," Johnny said pointing to me. "made it on the team by looks alone, all you need to be a part of the Toretto team is a pretty face and nice ass." Everyone started laughing and talking shit now.

"What's it going to prove putting my rooky against you? Any day of the week you want her against your man Ken, it's on. I'm not going to feed her to the wolves just to satisfy your need to beat kids," Dom said. I walked over to his side and he put his arm around me. "We all know who the better team is right? Who beats who when it really matters?" Dom asked the crowd. Everyone cheered and Johnny seemed to be angered now.

"It's clear who the winner is tonight, why do you think he can't wait to get out of here. It's embarrassing," Lance added.

"Well Mr. Winner, enjoy going home to your left hand while I take the prize you couldn't keep home with me." Everyone let out laughs and low murmurs. "You couldn't keep her or satisfy her," Dom added with a smile. I felt red faced and didn't like him calling Johnny out.

"We will be seeing you soon Toretto," Johnny said after taking a moment to think.

"Looking forward to it," Dom smirked before walking me over the passenger's side and closing me in. Everyone cheered as Dom got in and it became clear to me that he was without a doubt the king of the L.A streets.

A/N

I think this had some good action and a little flash of Brian's past that might be revealed later on, and some of you know exactly who he was talking about and I hope you all liked it! Please Review it!


	16. Chapter 16

"Why did you do that?" I asked after a moment in the car.

"Do what?" Dom asked completely oblivious.

"You basically just bragged about our sex life in front of everyone just to prove you're the man," I clarified rolling my eyes.

He tried to cover a laugh with a cough but I still heard him. "Your right I apologize," he said to the best of his ability but he couldn't keep a straight face.

"It's not funny Dom, that was a low class move and I don't like when you involve me. You don't need to brag about who you get. Everyone knows were together and that you can get any girl you want. Everyone also knows that you are better than Tran's team so don't brag about it," I said. Dom just nodded but still had a smile on his face. "You're impossible," I added rolling my eyes. He laughed again and put his hand on my leg. His smile finally disappeared when I slapped his hand off of me.

"Don't tell me you're really this upset?" he asked finally becoming serious.

"I'm not upset, I am just annoyed. You're too cocky sometimes and our sex life is not something you are allowed to brag about to anyone," I informed him.

"Oh come on Ash, you have to admit sex is something we both do really well," he said a smile returning across his face.

"You're pissing me off," I said. Dom tried to put his hand on my leg again and I jerked away. "And if you touch me again I am walking home," I warned. We rode home in silence the rest of the way. I could tell Dom was now annoyed as well.

I slammed the door of his car and tried to walk inside but the door was locked. I kicked to wooden door and waited for Dom. "When is this door ever locked?" I asked rhetorically.

"Just being extra careful tonight," he said before opening the door. It was rare to find the house empty. It seemed someone was always over. Dom walked over and sat on the couch. I didn't officially live with Dom but spent every night here. Occasionally I would go home with Vince for new clothes but I already had two drawers and a little closest space. My tooth brush was here and there was even a box of tampons in the bathroom.

"I would get really comfortable on that couch cause your sleeping there tonight," I said walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Dom walked in after me and sat at the counter watching me.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch," he said once I finally turned around to look at him.

"Fine then I'm leaving, I'm not sharing a bed with you. Wouldn't want you bragging about it in the garage tomorrow," I said staring at him with my hip popped out.

"You know you're really cute when you're annoyed," Dom said amused.

"Just take me home, you are clearly helpless," I replied.

"Oh come on Ash I think we both know you don't want to leave," he said walking over to me slowly. I felt a smile forming and stopped it before Dom could see it.

"I'm leaving or you are sleeping on the couch," I said in a lower tone trying to stand firm. He slowly slid his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him. "I'm serious Dom," I said.

"Oh I believe you," he said with a grin. He slowly leaned down and kissed me for a second. My anger was gone almost immediately and Dom knew it, but I still wasn't going to let him win. I pushed him back with my finger tips and got out of his grip with a little more effort.

"So what's it going to be?" I asked trying to keep a serious face.

"I will sleep on the couch," he said rolling his eyes playfully.

"Good choice. Now I'm going to go up stairs and change into pajamas," I said walking away from him. I smiled when he couldn't see my face.

"Do you want my help?" he asked. I just shook my head and ran upstairs refusing to look at him. I changed into long pants and big jacket. It was getting cold and I wanted to be comfortable. I grabbed a pair of lounge pants for Dom and headed back down stairs.

"Here, thought you might want these," I said tossing the pants over to him.

"No shirt?" he asked.

"Since when do you sleep in a shirt?" I asked. He didn't respond and I headed into the kitchen to grab something to drink before going to bed. Dom blocked the stair case and was now only wearing the lounge pants… no shirt. It was definitely a weakness for me seeing Dom without a shirt on.

"I don't remember you saying we couldn't watch a little TV before you went to bed all alone in the cold," Dom said with a grin.

"I suppose your right, I never said that wasn't allowed," I agreed following him back to the couch. I sat on the far end of the couch and Dom just laughed at me.

"You look cold," he commented.

"Well I am you should be freezing."

"I am, you know if you sat a little closer we wouldn't be so cold," he said. I rolled my eyes at him and didn't move. After a second he reached and yanked me over to him. I laughed and crawled onto this lap and snuggled up to him. "I am sorry that I embarrassed you tonight," Dom whispered before kissing my neck. I turned to look at him and he was still smiling.

"Good," I said kissing his chest before turning back to the TV.

"Can we go to bed now?" Dom asked after a few moments. I laughed to myself before looking at him.

"On one very serious condition," I offered.

"And what would that be?" he asked with a smile.

"You must carry me," I answered. He nodded and stood up effortlessly with me in his arms. He walked us up stairs and dropped me on the bed lightly. I crawled under the covers before Dom pulled me over to him. And I was instantly comfortable. Dom's hands began to wonder and I grabbed them firmly.

"You may have gotten yourself out of sleeping on the couch but THAT will not be happening," I said sternly. I laughed when I felt his legitimate disappointment. He wrapped his arms around me and I was asleep moments later.

"Ash!" I heard yelled. I sat up and Dom had clearly woken up to the loud yelling as well. "Ash where are you?" I heard yelled again. I moved the covers and walked down stairs to find the yelling person, Dom was right behind me barley able to keep his eyes open.

"Vince?" I asked rubbing my eyes in surprise. "What the hell do you want, what time is it?"

"It's six AM and I need you to come home with me right now," he said urgently. "Dom you need to get dressed we have a problem," Vince said before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the house.

"What could possibly be the problem?" I asked yanking my arm free when we got to the car.

"Ash this is one of those times where I need you to trust me and get in the car," Vince said looking at me. I could tell he was serious and I agreed getting in the car. We rode back to our house in silence and when he pulled into the drive way I saw Brian's car was there. Things had to be bad if Brian and Vince were alone. Letty and Leon pulled up as I walked in the door and Mia was with Brian on the couch.

"What's going on Mia?" I asked.

"Jesse has gone crazy. He stole back the car he lost and Tran is out looking for him. Ash they are going to kill him if they find him. I tried calling him but he's not answering," she explained rapidly. "It's only a matter of time before Tran comes here and he will be looking to kill first and ask questions later."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Yeah what's the plan Dom?" Leon asked. I turned around and realized everyone was now here.

"We find Jesse before Tran does and talk some sense into him," Dom said.

"What about the girls?" Vince asked.

"Letty can handle herself looking for Jesse, but Mia and Ash stay here," he replied.

"No way, we can help," Mia said.

"This is not the time you and Ash are staying here, nothing will happen to you then. DO you understand Mia?" Dom asked in an almost threatening tone. She nodded and Dom didn't believe her. "Repeat it," he ordered.

"I will stay here Dom," she replied rolling her eyes.

"You too Ash," Dom said looking at me now. I didn't like the sound of it but the guys were going to stand firm on this for sure and if I refused Vince would just lock me in the guest room.

"Okay," I agreed. Dom and Vince seemed to relax slightly when they heard me agree.

"Everyone else lets go, split up the area and check all the local places he would be, places Tran wouldn't think to look," Dom ordered. Everyone agreed and headed out. Vince came over and kissed my head.

"Don't do anything stupid," he said.

"Back at you," I ordered. He nodded and headed out. Brian kissed Mia goodbye and I watched the concern all over her face as he left. Dom walked over to me and kissed me for a second.

"Please just stay here and don't get yourself hurt," Dom said. I smiled and nodded. "I love you Ash," he said before kissing me again.

"I love you too, bring Jesse home safe," I said. He nodded and walked out. Mia and I watched as the cars left one by one.

"This is all crazy," I said as she locked the door.

"I know, if Tran finds Jesse before they do he's dead Ash," Mia said sitting on the couch consumed by her own thoughts. We spent the next few hours just worrying in silence saying almost nothing together. The guys called every few hours with no success.

"Hey I think I hear something outside," Mia said walking towards the window. I followed behind her and she was right there was a noise outside but it wasn't what either of us was hoping for, in fact it was the exact opposite. It was Johnny, Lance and two members of his team. I jerked Mia away from the window and pulled her into the kitchen. We waited in silence. There were no cars out front so maybe they would think everyone was gone.

"Where is your phone?" I whispered to Mia. She pointed to the living room table, it was too risky and too close to the window to get.

"Where's yours?" she asked.

"I left it at Dom's," I replied. There was a sudden banging on the door and I let out a little scream, it was louder than I hoped and Mia covered my mouth with her hand, but it was too late they heard me and started trying to break through. It only took a few tried before Ken hand broken the door down.

"Find her," Johnny ordered. Mia and I were under the counter with our back pressed to the wall, I knew it would only be a few moments before they would find us. Mia had tears streaming down her face and I could feel them on my face too. Lance walked into the kitchen and saw us immediately. I tried to get up but he grabbed Mia and I by the hair and pulled us into the living room. He threw Mia towards Ken and he grabbed effortlessly. Johnny walked over and grabbed me by the arm.

"Look what we have here," Johnny said.

"Two for one," Ken laughed.

"Where is my car Ash?" he asked.

"I don't know I swear," I replied.

"What about you Toretto, you know where it is?" Johnny asked looking over at Mia. Mia just spit in his direction. Ken pulled on her hair until she screamed. "No I don't know," she finally answered.

"Was that so hard?" he asked with a laugh.

"Johnny please we don't know where Jesse is, everyone is out looking for him, I promise," I said as his grip tightened.

"See I believe you it's just that I don't care. Having you around will ensure I get my car and with the Toretto I will get it even sooner," Johnny said with a wicked grin.

"Please don't Johnny," I begged.

"It's a little late for that. Ken get Toretto in the car and take her to the apartments," Lance ordered.

"You mind if I have a little fun with her? She's real pretty," Ken asked. Mia started kicking and screaming and I saw the fear she now felt.

"Johnny please don't let him, please she didn't do anything," I begged.

"What do you think Lance?" Johnny asked almost amused at the situation.

"I see no harm in a little fun," Lance replied looking right back at me. Ken laughed and began pulling Mia out of the house towards the cars outside.

"Johnny no, I will do anything. Please Mia didn't do anything," I pleaded with tears streaming down my face. Mia was so scared I could tell and she had every reason to be.

"Hold on Ken," Johnny said. I looked up at him and he was still smiling. "Are you sure you understand what the word anything means?" he asked.

"Yes I promise just leave Mia alone."

"You believe her Lance?" Johnny asked.

"Take Toretto for insurance and lets go," Lance said.

"Here put the girls in the car and take them back," Johnny ordered to the second team member whose name I couldn't remember. He handed me over and Ken and the guy began dragging us out. Mia was making it difficult for Ken. I tried to get free but it was no use and I didn't try as hard to get free. Eventually Ken got Mia to the car but getting her in the car was a different story. She managed to kick him in the stomach and with her heels I saw it hurt.

"I like them feisty," I heard Ken say before he smacked Mia across the face and forced her into the back seat of the car.

"You don't like to put up a fight? I'm a little disappointed," the guy said as stopped me in front of his car.

"Why can't I go in the same car as Mia?" I asked.

The guy laughed, "Because you can't, now get in," he ordered opening the door.

"What's your name?" I asked. He picked me up and shoved me in the car.

"You don't get to ask questions," he said before slamming the door. I kicked it trying to damage the car but failed. He got in the car and began driving off and soon we were behind the car Mia was in. We made it to some apartments and once he parked I saw Ken pulling Mia by her hair towards the rooms. She was screaming and kicking but was losing the fight.

"Hurry up Haden," I heard Ken yell back towards us. Guess that answered my question. He opened the door and whistled for me to get out. I hated being whistled at and refused to get out. He tried to grab my leg but I kicked him instead.

"That's it," he said grabbing my ankle and pulling me out of the car in a swift movement. I fell out and hit the ground which hurt. I stood up and Haden grabbed my arm and started pulling me. I kicked him in the shin and he let go, I tried to run but he caught be after a few steps. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and I tried to kick him again but it didn't work, he was now aware that I was fighting back. We made it to an apartment door on the second floor and he dropped me on the floor. I landed right on my hip bone and couldn't move for a few moments.

"Now stay there," he ordered.

"Where is Mia?" I asked trying to stop crying.

"Stop asking questions I'm not telling you anything," he replied.

"Dom and Vince are going to kill you once they find me," I said standing up.

"If you make one move towards that door I will drop you a lot harder than that," he threatened. I believed him so I sat in the chair away from him and in a few moments Johnny and Lance walked through the door.

"Where is Mia?" I asked standing up.

"Sit," Johnny ordered. I sat down immediately.

"Haden go make sure Ken stays away from Toretto. At least for now," Johnny ordered. I was relieved to hear him say that. "Ash has promised she would do anything to keep her dear friend safe and I am a man of my word and I believe Ash will keep hers right?" Johnny asked looking at me. I nodded and was suddenly less relieved. Haden agreed and walked out.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"Stand up and walk over here," he ordered. I stood up and hesitantly walked over to him. "You are staying with me until I get my car," he said. I nodded unsure of what he wanted me to say.

"Can I please see Mia?" I whispered. Johnny laughed and shook his head.

"You promised you would do whatever I wanted to keep Mia safe and I agreed, so I want you to stop asking questions," he said. I nodded. "I also want you to speak, no more nodding."

"Okay," I mumbled. Lance's phone began ringing and I jumped at the sudden sound. He answered it, listened for a few moments and then hung up.

"Something's come up, I need to check it out," Lance said. Johnny nodded and made no move to leave with him.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"You just broke the first rule," Johnny said annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright; I'm going to enjoy what happens next."

"Please don't be mean," I begged.

He laughed. "I want you to take off your shirt," he ordered.

"Johnny please don't do this," I said tears forming.

"Oh Ash," he said brushing a light hand over my cheek. "I like it better when your sassy, not so sad and pathetic," he said kissing my neck.

"Please… don't" I begged.

"Come on Ash, you like me at one point and I know your attracted to me. Don't be so difficult," he whispered before pulling off my shirt. He began kissing a slow line down to my chest. I exhaled deeply before calming down. I brought Johnny's face back up to mine, it was only inches away.

"Promise me you won't hurt Mia or me no matter what happens," I whispered. He smiled and looked almost excited.

"I promise" he agreed. I leaned in and kissed him. I felt the satisfaction that I was caving. I wanted to cry and run but if this is what it took to keep Mia and me safe then that is what I would do. Dom and Vince said to stay safe and that's what I was doing.

A/N

Sorry it took so freaking long but it's hard to finish stories. I'm close to ending this one! Please review! Like really REVIEW this chapter, right now! You know you want to! Thank you to my fans!


	17. Chapter 17

Luckily for me Johnny received a phone call that he had to take, allowing me to get away from his eagerness. I pulled my shirt back on when he walked into the other room so I couldn't hear what was being said. Half hour later Johnny walked back out and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out. We walked down a flight of stairs and he opened the door to another apartment where Mia was inside. I ran over and hugged her tightly. Ken and Haden stood up immediately when they saw Johnny walk in behind me.

"Torreto's team tried to pull off the big rig heist without their missing man and things went wrong. O'Conner's a cop and Cartel is in the hospital and he's not looking good," Johnny said with a grin. Mia and I looked at each other in shock. "Lance says there headed back to Toretto's with the kid following close behind, let's go," Johnny said. Ken and Haden got up and so did Mia and I.

"Brian's not a cop," Mia said walking past Johnny.

"You have to take me to the hospital, Vince needs me," I said pulling Johnny's attention back to me. He laughed and I saw this going poorly. Johnny snapped his fingers in my face and Ken grabbed my arm dragging me towards the car. I was happy Ken put Mia and me in the same car. Johnny got on his motorcycle and led the way back to Dom's house. He had a machine gun in one hand and I was suddenly more worried than I had ever been in my entire life. Vince was in the hospital and I don't know how bad he really is or what happened. We made it to Dom's house and the guys were there looking like hell. Dom hand a shot gun in his hand and Brian was blocking his car so he couldn't get out and was pointing a pistol at Dom yelling at him to drop it. It looked like Jesse had just pulled up and once Dom saw him he dropped the shot gun. They were all covered in dirt and what looked like blood, well not Jesse. The blood had to be Vince's neither of them looked hurt, oh god what happened to him. Lance had joined us and he was also on a motorcycle. The two of them slowed in front of us and pointed the machine guns at the guys. Ken had slowed to stay behind them. Shots started flying and I was stunned, I felt myself get yanked out of the car but couldn't look away from Dom and he tried to duck. I hit the ground hard and realized Mia just pulled me out of the moving car. She was trying to pull me and after a second I came to and ran with her. The firing stopped and Jesse was on the ground not moving.

"Jesse!" Mia yelled and she released me to run over to him. I was watching Brian and Dom and I knew the look on Dom's face. I ran over to him.

"Don't do this, let them go please," I begged. He looked down at me for a second before pushing past me.

"It's too late," he said and got in the Charger. Brian and Dom sped after Johnny and Lance and I realized what was truly important and that wasn't Dom or Brian or even Jesse it was getting to Vince. Mia was on the phone with 911 when I ran back over to them. She was crying and shaking.

"They will come back," I said hugging her. She nodded but continued to sob. I waited for the ambulance to arrive but Mia was the one to ride in it with Jesse, we both knew it was no use but Mia had to try. I ran into the house and grabbed her car keys to head over to the hospital. I ran into the emergency room and everyone in there was staring at me. I can only imagine what I looked like but I couldn't care less, I ran over to the lady at the desk who jumped a little when I slammed my hand on the desk to get her attention.

"What room is Cartel in?" I demanded. She regained her composure and was dissatisfied with the way I was speaking to her.

"Miss. I am going to need you to calm down," she said sternly.

"Well I'm going to need you to tell me what room my brother is in. Vincent Cartel," I repeated lowering my tone slightly. She still seemed annoyed but was now looking through paper work.

"He is in surgery right now; you will need to wait here for the doctor to finish. You said your family is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes I'm his only family, his baby sister," I said suddenly losing all anger and feeling tears. "Please can you just tell me if he's going to be okay or what happened?" I asked.

"You will need to wait for the doctor," she said. "Please have a seat in the waiting room," she said pointing at the open space. I wanted to kill this lady did she know anything! I stopped myself from yelling and just went to wait in the room. After only a few moments a detective walked over to me. His shield was on the outside of his pocket.

"Miss Cartel?" he asked. I nodded and he took a seat next to me. "I need to ask you a few questions," he said in a low tone, at least he was sensitive to the fact my brother could be dyeing. I just nodded again. "Do you have any idea how your brother was injured today?" he asked. I tried to think back to what Johnny said but it was blurry.

"Something about the heist went bad because they were missing Jesse," I said. He nodded and looked happy to see I was cooperating.

"And how do you know this?" he asked.

"Johnny Tran told me, I was with him when it happened," I said.

"Do you have any idea where he is now? Or where Dominic Toretto is?" he asked.

"No, Johnny kidnapped me and Mia and he killed Jesse and I don't know where Dom or Brian went," I rambled trying to go through my memory. "Wait, is Brian really a cop?" I asked. He looked at me for a second and thought before responding.

"Yes, he has been undercover this entire time," the detective said.

"Why though? Just to catch the team street racing? Everyone knows they all race," I asked confused.

"I can't really discuss those matters," he said. I just rolled my eyes apparently no one was going to tell me anything today.

"What can you tell me about the heist?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing, I don't even know what that means. I told you Johnny just told me that it went wrong not every last detail. Look I'm not going to answer these questions if you won't tell me what the hell is happening," I said. He looked at me for a long time. "What are the heists?" I asked.

"Your brother along with the rest of the Toretto team has been high jacking big rig trucks for quick profits. This time the trucker had a gun and your brother messed up his arm in the wiring," he explained.

"What wiring?" I asked.

"It's complicated to explain," he admitted. I rolled my eyes but allowed that. At least he told me something and was helpful about what happened to Vince.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"I haven't talked to the doctor so I honestly don't know, I only read his injuries from the nurse's chart," he replied. That stupid nurse she did know something.

"Back to my questions," he said taking charge again. "You were dating Mr. Torreto is that correct?" he asked. I suddenly realized just how much Brian had betrayed all of us. He told these cops everything about the workings of the team, including our personal lives.

"Yeah I am," I stated clearly so he knew it's not something in the past.

"And you have no idea about the heists?" he asked again. I was not feeling very cooperative any more.

"Why don't you ask officer O' Conner? I wasn't into all the details about how the team operated. I didn't date Dom because he is famous street racer Dominic Toretto. Vince made damn sure I stayed straight; I didn't even go to races that often. I am with Dom because I love him not his ego or his talents or for whatever else you might be thinking and you know I am done talking to you and answering these questions. I honestly don't know anything because my brother took care of me and made sure I was never involved in all this shit you're talking about," I said firmly.

"Ash!" I heard yelled. I looked over and saw Mia. She was just crying nonstop. I ran over and hugged her tightly. "Jesse's dead, he's gone," she blubbered. I hugged her tightly and just didn't let go. I started crying again but let go when there was a tap on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry but I need to speak with you Miss. Torreto," the detective said.

"I have nothing to say right now, I just loss one of my best friends, my boyfriend is a lying pig and I have no idea where my brother is, so I will not be answering your questions at this moment," Mia snapped. He nodded and went to talk with the nurse. I pulled Mia into an open chair and sat next to her.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"They wouldn't tell me anything because I'm not family. Ash his father is his only family and he is in jail. There were like three cops in there and they made me leave and wouldn't tell me anything. I know he's dead though," she said losing control. I started crying too, everything was going to hell, I didn't know what to believe.

After about an hour of Mia trying to find out information about Jesse she gave up and returned next to me. I was able to stop crying here and there but the longer I waited for Vince to come out of surgery the more it had me worried. Mia sat next to me with a thump and was very annoyed. She had regained control and was trying to keep things together.

"I'm leaving," she said.

"What? Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to go home and find Dom, figure out what is happening," she said looking at me. It felt more like she was looking through me. I couldn't believe she was going to leave me alone right now.

"What about Vince?" I asked.

"You are here to take care of your brother I need to do the same. Dom is all I have too just like you," she said. I didn't want her to leave but I understood it completely. I nodded and Mia hugged me tightly before rushing out the door. I sat in the far corner chair and just waited. Hours past and soon it was night, at 2 am a doctor walked out.

"Miss. Cartel?" he asked walking over to me.

"Yes?" I asked looking up at him.

"Your brother made it out of surgery. We were able to get the bullet out safely and stitch up his arm. He lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion. He is in the ICU recovering but you can go see him now," he said showing me the way.

"So he is going to be fine?" I asked.

"He sustained a lot of damage, if he makes it through the night then his chances look really good," he replied.

"What does that mean? Don't lie or sugar coat it please doctor Vince is all I have left, is he going to make it?" I asked flatly. The doctor hesitated for a moment before responding.

"If he wakes up tomorrow then I am confident in saying that he will make a full recovery. The scarring on his arm will be unfixable but that is just cosmetics," he said.

"Thank you," I said opening the door into the ICU. Vince was connected to a few machines and looked terrible. I saw his arm all bandaged up and it was almost impossible to watch. He barley looked like himself. I sat in the chair next to him and put my hand on top of his and just waited.

A/N

There's only one chapter left! You know you want to REVIEW this so I post the next one right away! Please just leave some thoughts, you know you want to this is almost your last chance so just do it, kay thanks


	18. Chapter 18

It seemed like days before Vince woke up but in all actuality it had only been hours. Around 3 AM I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up, I still had my hand on top of Vince's but I had slumped over with my head on the bed. I guess I had fallen asleep waiting for him. He was looking at me smiling.

"Hey Ash," he whispered. I just started crying. I jumped up and hugged him tightly, I felt him laugh under me. "Take it easy," he said. I pulled away from him to make sure I hadn't hurt him somehow. He smiled at me and I exhaled. "Why are you crying?" he asked. I sat back down but held tightly onto his hand.

"I thought I lost you, the doctor said you should have woken up and you didn't. I was so scared Vince," I whispered.

"You didn't think I would leave you now did you? I wouldn't leave you baby Bell, I'm never going to leave you," he said squeezing my hand.

"I thought… well I just… I didn't think you were strong enough," I admitted. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You make me strong enough," he said. I felt more tears and he just laughed. He closed his eyes and exhaled for a moment before looking over at me. "I'm sorry for all this; I never thought I would let you get this close, but you did, with Dom and Mia everyone loved you. Things got all messed up with Jesse and the job went horrible. I never should have risked you. You could have been hurt and I don't know what I would have done, I'm sorry Anastasia, he said. I just shook my head the entire time he was talking. None of this was his fault, I didn't blame him for any of it. I shuttered when he said, Mia and Dom's names. They both left to take care of each other and left Vince here. Someone who was supposed to be part of the team, part of the family and Dom had left him without even making sure he was alright. How could I have loved such a selfish… monster.

"Thank you," was all I could whisper back.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not leaving me," I answered. He smiled and closed his eyes, I could tell he was asleep a few minutes later. I walked outside to get some fresh air when I knew Vince wouldn't be waking up. I felt like my face was on fire, at least Vince had finally woken up. I decided to go home and take a shower and get some clean clothes. When I got to my car I realized all the stuff I wanted was to Dom's. I drove over there and parked in the drive way. I took a few slow breathes before getting out of the car. I walked inside and went up stairs to pack a bag quickly, but once I opened the door I felt tears.

How could this have happened? How could Dom have let Vince get hurt and then just left? I know things were heated and he needed to be careful but still he hadn't even called. Then it hit me I didn't even have my phone, I ran down stairs and saw it sitting on the table. I picked it up and clicked the button but nothing happened. I knew it had died so I plugged it in and turned on the shower, I needed to hurry and get back. I didn't want Vince waking up alone. After I was clean I hoped out and toweled dry before putting on some black skinny jeans and plain white V-neck. I grabbed my bag and my phone and headed out. I got in my car and was going to head over to Vince's to get him some clothes; I plugged my phone into my car charger without looking at it. I made it over quickly just grabbing a few things before locking it up and heading back to the hospital. I was back by Vince's side and it seemed he hadn't moved. I was relieved. I took the free time to brush out my hair and put on a little makeup in the bathroom.

After I realized the sun would be up in like an hour I decided to just stay awake, it wouldn't be hard I had so much on my mine. I grabbed my phone and light it up. I had 21 missed calls and 4 voicemails. I glanced through the calls, some from Mia, some from Dom one from Brian and a couple random numbers. The last call was from Johnny which made me shutter. I called my voicemail and listened. The first one was from Vince:

'Hey Ash we can't find Jesse anywhere, I hope your alright. Something else has come up with the team we will all be back in a few hours, stay safe.'

This must have been when Johnny had us, I almost forgot there is a very excellent change Vince had no idea they had us. Dom saw us roll out of the car and get away and Mia must have told him by now but Vince was already in the hospital. The next two voicemails were from the hospital trying to tell me they had my brother and then the last voicemail was from only 2 hours ago from Dom:

'Ash it's Dom, look everything is a mess right now and cops are everywhere looking for me, you're probably with Vince-

I pushed the delete button before the message could finish there was still a minute left but I just couldn't listen to him. After everything I had been through I didn't want to listen to Dom explain why he left Vince like this and why he left me. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was bright and sunny and Vince was awake eating talking with the doctor. His good arm was now handcuffed to the bed and that pissed me off, like where was he going to go? He had just been shot and his arm had almost been torn off. If I ever saw Brian again I was going to kill him myself.

"Finally your awake," Vince teased. I automatically smoothed my hair and smiled.

"How's he doing?" I asked. The doctor looked over his chart before answering me.

"Things are looking good; he seems to be stable now. We will need to keep him here for another day or so just to make sure he stays stable but after that you can take him home," he answered and smiled and thanked him. Once we walked out I looked over at Vince he looked so much better it was unbelievable.

"Nice bracelet," I mentioned. He rolled his eyes and continued eating. "Did Brian put those on you himself?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up with is on," he admitted.

"I'm going to kill him," I said.

"Good I will help," he said with a smile.

"So are you feeling better?" I asked.

"I'm sore but the pain meds the doctor gave me are working. You should go home and get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere," he said jingling the handcuffs.

"Yeah right, you really thing I'm going to leave you here?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

I had to offer. Looks like you left though," he said motioning to the black bag on the floor and my change of clothes.

"Yeah I needed a shower and some clothes I brought you some too for when you get outta here," I said.

"I want to tell you about everything. I figure you know a little but I want to be honest with you. I'm sorry about all of this and you know I'm going to end up in jail and I'm sorry for that too, but I don't want to lie anymore," he said. I wanted to know, I wanted to know everything but I held up my hand when he was about to start explaining.

"You can't tell me," I whispered. He looked at me a little stunned. I was feeling like crying some more but stopped myself, now was not the time. It did occur to me that Vince had been lying to me this whole time but he had been more than punished.

"Why?" he asked. I knew he could see me struggling with this and it was difficult.

"I don't know anything, and trust me I want you to tell me but if you do then I will be called to testify against you and I refuse to do that. The only illegal thing I know about is the racing and I have a feeling they don't care about that. I won't testify against you," I said letting just one tear escape.

Vince nodded, he understood. "You always where the smart one," he said with a smile. He scooted over on the small bed and tapped the space beside him. I sat on the bed but starched my legs out next to him. He put his hand on my leg and smiled at me. "You're strong too," he whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes, before I knew it I was asleep.

It was dark when I woke up and I couldn't help but smile to myself, I wasn't even hurt and I slept through the entire day. I stood up and stretched, I was way sore, sleeping in all these weird positions was killing my back. I grabbed my phone and turned it on. It was just past midnight. I had a missed call from Dom and two text messages; I deleted them without reading them. I couldn't care less what he had to say, he was a liar and selfish and I would never forgive him for just leaving. I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes. What felt like minutes later there was a tap on my shoulder? I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them. Standing right in front of me was none other than Dominic Toretto.

"Dom?" I asked in disbelief. He put his finger up to his mouth indicating he wanted me to be quiet. I nodded and he motioned for me to follow him. We walked out of the room into the empty hallway. He was on edge looking around for people but there was no one. I followed him out the back door into a ally light by one lame light.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper.

"I came to get you," he said. All the anger and resentment I had been building up over the past few days was fading. "Didn't you get any of my messages?" he asked when I didn't respond.

"I thought you left," I mumbled.

"Without you or making sure Vince was alright? Ash I wouldn't leave you like this," he said pulling me into a tight hug. I started crying on his shoulder. He pulled me back and waited until I looked up at him. "I would never leave you," he said.

"I was scared," I admitted. "Vince is going to jail and Brian's a cop. Everything is so messed up," I whispered.

"Come with me, right now we can leave all of this, meet up with Mia. I have a place and friends waiting," he explained.

"What about Vince I can't just leave him?" I asked.

"I can't help him, there is no way to break him out; he will have to go through the system. Ash you have to have realized that by now," he said cradling my face in his hands.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"Miami," he whispered.

"I can't leave Vince all alone," I whispered.

"He will meet up with us when he can, he knows we aren't leaving him but we can't stay here and all end up in jail, one wants that," he explained.

"When?" I asked.

"Now, yesterday I mean Ash it's dangerous for me to be around here if I get caught that's it for me. I won't go back," he said.

"Dom I can't," I whispered. He pulled me in tightly and kissed me hard for a minute, I felt the conflict and the anger and the hurt in him.

"Ash I love you, come with me please. I can take care of you and Vince WILL meet up with us once he can," Dom assured me.

"How am I supposed to just leave without saying goodbye, Dom do you really expect me to leave my only family alone in a hospital bed to face the court system with some bull shit court appointed attorney?" I asked. I could see he understood.

"I can't leave you," he said with a strong tone. I didn't want him to leave but there was no way he could stay, the police would catch up to him in a matter of time if he stayed around here.

"I love you Dom, so much but you have to leave," I said more tears rolling down my cheek. I felt strong though, the tears fell but I kept my face strong.

"I love you Ash, please come with me. I can take care of you," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I took in a deep breath before responding.

"I can take care of myself, I'm strong now. Dom I want to go with you, you have no idea how much, but I will not leave my brother when he needs me the most. I love you too, more then I have ever loved any other boyfriend but…" I couldn't finish I was shaking now, my strength was faltering looking at Dom like this, I could almost see him breaking in front of me. I knew my heart was slowly tearing with every word.

"But not more than Vince," he finished for me.

"You can't expect me to," I whispered. He nodded and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me close to him and I didn't want to let go. I was so safe in his arms and I felt like a knife was just splitting my heart right down the middle.

"I love you Anastasia," he whispered. I just continued to cry. "I have to go." I tightened my grip around him before finally letting go. I wanted to beg him to stay but I knew it was useless and would only make things more difficult. He kissed me on the lips for a second before releasing me completely, I suddenly felt cold without him around me.

"I love you Dominic," I said wrapping my arms around myself.

"Take care of Vince and get him out soon, I will be seeing you again," he said with a faint smile.

"Tell Mia I love her and I'm sorry," I murmured. He nodded and turned to leave. I wanted to have an epic last line to say to him like they always did in the movies, but I couldn't think of one. I watched Dom walk away and couldn't think of a single thing to say, he knew I loved him and that's all that mattered.

He turned the corner and I covered my mouth to stop myself from making a noise. I stood there for a few minutes wishing he would come back around the corner and steal me away but he didn't. It wasn't a movie; I got no happy ending, no epic moment just a cold night alone watching the man I love leave me. I didn't blame him, but I wished he had taken me with him, I wanted to go so badly because I knew Vince would catch up with us but I needed Dom to take me away I couldn't go with him. It sounds crazy in my head but what else is new. I walked back into the hospital after I knew Dom would have been gone. I opened the door to Vince's room and he opened his eyes when I closed the door.

"Why are you always crying baby sister?" he asked becoming more alert. I whipped the tears away from my face and tried to smile.

"I just worry about you," I said sitting on the bed with him. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand squeezing it for a second.

"I'm going to take care of everything Ash, don't worry," he said.

"I'm always going to worry about you," I said closing my eyes. Vince must have thought I had fallen asleep; he put his hand lightly on my leg and began talking,

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you again, I'm not going to keep messing up around you. I am going to protect you Anastasia, I am going to give you better and make sure you are happy. You are the most important part of my life, I love you baby sister," he whispered. I wanted to say something but I didn't just kept my eyes closed.

I was going to take care of Vince too, protect him. Things would be rough but at least I had Vince and more importantly he had me… I wasn't leaving the only man in my life that never let me down and never walked away from me.

Dom is Dom and I will love and miss him but family is what matters.

The End.

A/N

BOOM! The End! I don't know if it's what you were expecting but I hope you can appreciate it, this leads into my next two stories, this was the prequel. Let me know how you liked the ending I'm sure it's not what you were expecting so I would really love REVIEWS. Thanks for reading


End file.
